On The Track And Off
by Neo Queen Serenity Chiba
Summary: 2 jockeys all wanting to compete at the big cup but they are blinded by love, a love triangle forms between the 2 of them with someone and then a big interference...
1. Author's Note

On the track and off - Author's Notes Written By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba Rating - PG - Rating could go up Genre - Romance Editor - Only me!  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Hey guys! I'm back, Anyway I have written another fanfic and this time is from a Hong Kong Series 'On the track and off' and that means I do not own this series or sailormoon too! Now, I'm trying to put Serena and Darien scenes here as best as I can but I'm following what the movie says. There will be Seiya there and he will go out with Serena BUT remember this is a Serena and Darien pairing. You'll see why Seiya and Serena separated. OK the story will contain some emotional parts if I can remember and heartbroken scenes which left me crying when I was watching it (sniff, sniff) There are many funny scenes plus betting on horses!!!!! OK I think I gave you guys too much. See the next chapter with the introduction!  
  
See ya!!!  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


	2. Meet the cast

On the track and off - Meet the cast Written By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba Rating - PG - Rating could go up Genre - Romance Editor - Only me!  
  
Serenity Moon Age: 20 University Student but then becomes a jockey  
  
Mina Moon Age: 20 Same as Serena and they are cousins  
  
Ami/Amy Lam Age: 20 Same as above but not cousins only Mina and Serena  
  
Raye Wan Age: 20 Same as Ami  
  
Lita Lin Age: 20 Same as Raye  
  
Luna Xiao Age: 20 Same as Lita  
  
Connie Poon Age: 26 Seiya's girlfriend  
  
Darien Chiba Age: 22 University student but then becomes a jockey  
  
Andrew Cheng Age: 22 Same as Darien  
  
Greg Chen Age: 22 Same as Andrew  
  
Chad Yuen Age: 22 Same as Greg  
  
Ken Light Age: 22 Same as Chad  
  
Artemis Yi Age: 22 Same as Ken  
  
Seiya Chun Age: 28 Connie's boyfriend 


	3. Chapter 1

On the track and off - Chapter 1  
  
Written By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
Rating - PG - Rating could go up  
  
Genre - Romance  
  
Editor - Only me!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
At the racetrack in Hong Kong, it was a very hot day. Serena's sister Elane and her mum Irene were selling Ice Cream.  
  
"Ice Cream!" shouted Elane.  
  
"Ice Cream!" shouted Irene.  
  
"Hey I would like to get one!" shouted to a man, and came over to Elane.  
  
"Ok, what sort?" questioned Elane  
  
"Chocolate please" answered the man. Elane got a cone and gave it to the man.  
  
"That will be $1.50 thank you," said Elane.  
  
"Thanks" said the man  
  
"Hey mum!" shouted Elane.  
  
"Did you tell Serena not to go out until I came back?" said Elane  
  
"No she was asleep, you know how she is, so I locked her room" said Irene, showing the key to her daughter.  
  
"You didn't?" said Elane  
  
"I'd sure did" said Irene. Elane look at her watch and panic hit her face.  
  
"Mum, I have to go to work now, I'm late for work and I'll check up in Serena ok?" and ran off.  
  
On the other hand, Serena threw a long rope of sheets outside of her window and tied the top end on something strong. She climbed down and once she was near the ground. Obviously she landed on the ground and broke her leg.  
  
Elane was nearly at home until she saw her older sister coming too.  
  
"Becky!" said Elane.  
  
"Hey sis, how come you're coming back?"  
  
"Well I have to pick up a few things before work" said Elane while walking to the gate of the building, which their apartments were in. Then the 2 girls saw an ambulance and had a girl on the stretcher. Then they recognised who it was. It was Serena! The 2 girls quickly ran to the ambulance and saw Serena quietly sobbing while her leg was all bruised and from her face was in pain.  
  
5 minutes later, all of Serena's friends - Ami, Raye, Lita, Luna and Mina and her family Elane and Becky were all at the hospital. Then Serena came out on a wheelchair with Becky pushing her as soon as she got out of the emergency room. While all her friends came rushing in to see her, Irene then came in.  
  
"Oh god Serena, are you all right?" said a concerned Irene.  
  
"I've would've been if you didn't lock the room" said angrily Serena.  
  
"Mum, I told you not to lock the door!" said Elane  
  
"I'm sorry, but she always out if we're not home, so what can I really do?" said Irene  
  
"Well I forgive you mum, I know climbing down from a tall building was dangerous" said Serena  
  
"Well good, because I hope you had learnt your lesson Meatball Head" said Raye  
  
"Raye! Shut Up!" said Serena  
  
"Ok, ok let's go home. I'm tired," said Becky. Everyone agreed and went off.  
  
Everyone arrived at Serena's place and went inside.  
  
"Well, I'm going to sleep good night!' said Serena and wheeled off.  
  
"Let's just hope that she won't do it again. That stupid Meatball head" said Luna.  
  
"Luna! I heard that!" shouted Serena out from her room.  
  
The next few weeks Serena's leg was healed and she were studying at a library in the University of Hong Kong International. Since Serena was so bored she stopped. "Hey guys lets stop this, I wanna go somewhere fun" said Serena  
  
"What about going to the Hong Kong Jockey Club, I heard they were holding something fun there" said Ami.  
  
"Sure why not, you guys coming" said Lita, standing up and stretched.  
  
"Yeah!" said the girls. The girls changed out of their uniform to a t-shirt and bone coloured 3/4 pants. They walked to the Jockey Club and entered in the park. The 6 stunned girls were so excited that they so wanted to ride! Now they saw every horse they met Yuen one of Becky's friends.  
  
"Yuen!" shouted Serena. Yuen stopped and saw Serena running to him with her friends following her. "Hey Serenity, how have you been?" said Yuen.  
  
"I have been alright, oh these are my friends, Ami, Raye, Lita, Luna and my cousin you know Mina. Girls this is Yuen one of Becky's friends" smiled Serena.  
  
"Hi!" said the girls.  
  
"Hey, how come you didn't tell me you were a horse trainer?" questioned Serena.  
  
"Well, I only just started 2 weeks ago" said Yuen  
  
"Ok, who is this horse?" said Serena  
  
"This horse is my favourite, Media Puzzle is his name" smiled Yuen.  
  
"Media Puzzle. Hey isn't he." said Serena  
  
"Yes Serenity, he is the one plus he will be. Hey what are you doing?!" said Yuen, not finishing his sentence and tried to take control of the horse. Obviously Serena was on the horse and tried to take it for a ride. Then a man saw this and wasn't very far from Media Puzzle.  
  
"Serena!" said the girls and back off. The man gave his horse to the trainer and hopped on Media Puzzle with Serena. He took control and rode off. While riding, he felt the girl's hands on his larger ones and slowed the horse to a stop. He hopped off and helped the girl off the horse. Yuen and the girls ran to Serena to check if she was alright while Yuen went to the man to check if the horse was alright.  
  
"How is he?" said Yuen  
  
"He's alright, just a bit terrified" said the man.  
  
"Next time be careful, my name is Seiya Chun" said the man.  
  
"I will be careful, my name is Serenity Moon," stated Serena.  
  
"SERENITY CHIBI MOON! What were you just doing then? Are you alright?" said Elane followed by a little girl, Anne and her dad. Anne was about 5 years old and her dad owned a comic company.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," said Serena.  
  
"Well that's good then. I want you to go home and continue studying. You girls should go home too. I think you guys all have an exam tomorrow is that right?" said Elane  
  
"Yes Elane" said the girls.  
  
"Well we better go then, c'mon Serena," said Mina. Then the girls left and went home. That night, Serena was in her room studying while drinking coffee. Then she felt nausea coming from her stomach and quickly rushed to the toilet. Then Elane and Irene rushed in to see what was happening. Elane smoothed her back while Serena vomited.  
  
"Serena, are you alright?" said Elane. Serena nodded and ducked her head in the toilet bowl again. "Whoa, is it that serious? YOU'RE NOT? Are you?" said Irene once panic hit her face. Serena got up and stand. "WHOA! You not thinking that dirty are you? You think I am but I'm not. So please don't think of anything else, which is sick" said Serena and walked off. "Mum, don't jump into conclusions, obviously she was studying and she drank 4 cups of coffee to make herself stay awake and then she was vomiting" said Elane and walked off and left Irene in the bathroom.  
  
The next day, Serena went to uni with her friends and were at the library study (AN: ok it is the exam block and it is close to holidays that's why) for the exam. Obviously she just finished an exam 15 minutes ago and now refreshing her mind to study again in the library with her friends. Serena had a thick textbook in front of her and was reading it until she thought of an idea since she and the girls had spare after their lesson right now. "Hey Amy, do you want t go to a club tonight?" said Serena.  
  
"I don't think so Serena, I have to study you know" answered Ami  
  
"Hey Mina, what about going shopping today?" questioned Serena  
  
"Sorry Sere, I can't" said Mina  
  
"Luna you want to go horse riding?" said Serena. This gave everybody's heads up form the textbook. "Horse riding is what you mean? At the Hong Kong Jockey Club?" said Lita. Serena nodded.  
  
"Alright then, we'll go after this lesson, ok?' said Mina. As the girls lesson finished they all went home got changed into a t-shirt and jeans and all met each other at the Hong Kong Jockey Club Administration 20 minutes later.  
  
"Ok, we're ready?" asked Serena. The girls nodded and went into the administration. They signed in and paid for the lesson. As they walked together, they found an area where 6 horses were. They met a man in brown hair with some gear for the girls. "Hello, I would say, you are the girls that want a lesson," said the man. The girls nodded.  
  
"Well my name is Taiken, all I need you to do is put this vest on and the helmet and we'll start our lesson" smiled Taiken. The girls got their helmets and vests on and now it was time to hop on a horse. As the girls got near one of the horses, the horse stepped in a bit and the girls go terrified except Serena.  
  
"Hey, don't tell me, you guys are scared of a horse" stated Serena.  
  
"Girl, you're pretty brave, why don't you take a ride first," said Taiken.  
  
"Alright" said Serena and mounted on the saddle. Taiken was holding the lead and started to lead the horse. Serena was holding the rein and started to get use to the trotting. The girls cheered for Serena because she was good at riding.  
  
"Yeah, go Serena," said the girls and Serena waved to them. After a 1- minute of trotting the horse stop and Serena got off the horse. "Serena you were pretty good up there. Have you rode a horse before?" said Taiken.  
  
"Um. No not really," blushed Serena. Then each of the other girls has a go then they were to sign out. In the administration, they saw an ad about new comers in the Jockey Club and it was happening in the weekend. The girls look at each other and asked the lady about the details for the Jockey Club. The lady behind the counter told them everything and gave the girls each a form. Then the girls left. They were outside of the building and walking across the road. Then Seiya came riding on a bike and stop them. He looked at the paper that Serena was holding and Serena quickly hid it behind her back. He raised a brow and said, "You're not doing this so you can see me are you?"  
  
"No! Of course not" said Serena  
  
"Whatever, I bet it is. To let you know, been a jockey is very hard, I tell you" said Seiya.  
  
"I don't care, it's my dream to be a jockey and I'll do those levels no matter how hard they are," said Serena.  
  
"Suit yourself, but don't come looking for me if you're stuck" said Seiya and rode off before she could say anything else. The girls went home to ask for permission. All the other girls know they were allowed, so they were definitely going. But for Serena, she asked her mum. "Serena, you know, I would want you to go, but what about Becky? I'm actually afraid of her that I can't stand in front of her and argue," said Irene. Then Becky came home.  
  
'What's going on Serena?" said Becky.  
  
"I...... Uh...... ask mum if I could go into the Jockey Club." muttered Serena.  
  
"WHAT!" said Becky.  
  
"Do you know how dangerous it is to become a jockey? What about schooling eh? Don't you want to continue school in uni?" said Becky.  
  
"LOOK SIS! 1! I DON'T care about school. because all I do is fail even I study hard enough! 2! I don't actually care how dangerous it is because it is my dream including my friends!" shouted Serena.  
  
"Well then who is going to pay for the course?" said Becky.  
  
"We don't, we get paid for it, remember once jockeys wins that race we get paid 5% of the amount the winning money from the owner or the race association," said Serena.  
  
"Do you want to know my definite answer?" questioned Becky.  
  
"What?" said Serena.  
  
"NO! You are not going!" said Becky  
  
"Please Bec!" said Serena, giving her the puppy eyes.  
  
"No!" said Becky  
  
"Fine, I'll let you think about it Bec, until you give a definite answer" said Serena  
  
------  
  
Well, wait until the next chapter. Will Becky say yes to let Serena go to the course? Please R + R. See ya.  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com  
  
11th November 2002 (but revised on 03 May 2004)  
  
Neo Queen Serenity Chiba 


	4. Chapter 2

On the track and off - Chapter 2  
  
Written By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
Rating - PG - Rating could go up  
  
Genre - Romance  
  
Editor - Only me!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Hey Guys thanks for the feedback. I really appreciate it. Anyway I hope you guys are ready for another chapter of On The Track And Off. Guys I don't own sailormoon nor either this TV Hit Drama in Hong Kong ok. So please don't sue me. Ok I better start the story. Enjoy the story and please R+R  
  
----------------------------  
  
The next day arrived and after the little fight with Serena and Becky no one said a thing after. Irene was making breakfast. Becky was dressed for work and Elane was getting ready to go to the comic company while Serena was still in her room. Irene had just finished making breakfast and sat at the table with Elane and Becky. Then Serena came out in a white t-shirt, v - neck short sleeve jacket that was a zip up at the front, black flare jeans and a white little backpack. She closed the door from her room and her head was hanging down. She was about to head to the door until her sister spoke up. "Wait, where are you going?" said Becky.  
  
"Going to a friends place, is that alright?" muttered Serena.  
  
"Well, I made my mind up, do you wanna hear it?" said Becky.  
  
What's your answer?" said Serena almost in a whisper.  
  
"I'll let you go to the course" said Becky. Serena's eyes went wide and her head went up like she heard a gun shot. "You what!" said Serena.  
  
"I said I'll let you go. I have already signed the form and I have already sent it. Now you need mum to go with you for a inspection and meeting with other students" smiled Becky. Serena rushed to her sister and hugged her. "Whoa Serena just stay calm here I have food here too remember" said Becky, chuckling. "Thanks Bec, I knew I could always count on you," said Serena. Everyone came to the laughing sisters and hugged them both. "Hey that's what sisters are for, now go to your friends because you're late. You don't want Raye to have another tongue fight do ya?" winked Becky. Serena looked at her watch and panic. "Ok I better go! See ya" said Serena.  
  
"Its good you did that Bec, you should see how much she dreams to be a jockey!" said Elane. Becky smiled and got up. "Well I'd better go now" said Becky and left. Elane left after her and went for work.  
  
That afternoon, Serena and the girls went shopping and brought some clothes for the course. They brought t-shirts, jeans, ¾ pants, socks, shoes, towels, shorts, toiletries, a suitcase and duffel bag. Now the girls shopped until they dropped and now at the food court. They were all happy that everyone could go to the Jockey Club. After the girls finished eating their lunch, they all went home and started packing. Tomorrow was the meeting and inspection but the course starts the next day. Serena pack in one suitcase all her clothes like t-shirts, shorts, ¾ pants, socks, lingerie and her shoes. Then in the duffel bag, her toiletries, hair accessories, CDs, walkman, photos and a few toys. Now she was all set.  
  
The next day arrived and Serena got dress into a pink t-shirt with a bunny in the front and blue flare jeans with white shoes. Her mum was dressed and Serena's luggage was ready. Serena did her daily routine and was now downstairs waiting for a taxi. Then a taxi came and took Serena and Irene to the Hong Kong Jockey Club. They all met the other girls and their parents and were waiting for the bus. Then the bus came pick them up. In about 30 minutes later, they arrived at the campus where the racecourse was and went inside to meet a man about 6 feet and 1 inch tall. "Hello everyone, welcome to the Hong Kong Jockey Club. Here is the campus where everyone will meet everyone and things will get settled. Now would you just follow me and I'll take you to the main room" said the man. Everyone followed and meet the others who were already at the main room. The girls were shocked that there were 6 HOT guys. Then they found a place to sit. Ami next to a boy with brown hair and brown eyes; Lita next to a boys with lighter brown hair and hazel eyes; Raye next to a boy with medium dark brown hair that was short and covered his eyes almost; Luna next to a boy with long white hair and blue eyes; Mina next to a boy with blond hair and green eyes and Serena next to a boy with jet black hair and eyes like a colour of sapphire that you could get lost when staring at him. As soon as Serena sat next to the boy's father. The boys father smiled and said, "Hi, my name is William Chiba, nice to meet you"  
  
"Nice to meet you too, my name is Irene Moon and this is my daughter Serenity" and Irene and Serena smiled. "And this is my son Darien" said William and Darien faced Serena and smiled. As Serena looks at him she just wanted to melt. They both greeted each other and look behind them, Serena could hear her friends introducing each other and smiled.  
  
"I would say, those girls are you're friends?" questioned Darien.  
  
"Yes, and I would say that the boys are your friends too?" said Serena and Darien nodded. Then a man in a pair of business pants and a dark blue t - shirt with blond hair and brown eyes came in. "Good morning everyone, I hope you met everyone. Now I would explain the rules and consequences," said the man. The man told everybody that rules and consequences and now he was about to finish. "Well that's all I have to say, anyone have any questions?" said the man. Serena raised her hand up and the man saw her.  
  
"Are we allow to bring mobile phones?" said Serena.  
  
"No you're not allowed because it will distract the horses. There will be a phone in the kitchen where you will be all staying at" said the man.  
  
"Just one phone in the kitchen, geesh that means we never get any privacy" said Serena.  
  
"Yes that right. If you bring a mobile phone, we come and take it away from you and you won't be using your mobile again. You only get 3 chances. Once those chances are used, you get kicked out off campus. Understand?" said the man.  
  
"Ok, now I have an instructor for you new trainers and will be taken your new room and a tour will be held and you'll be taught what to do while your parents have morning tea with all the other staff," said the man. Everyone followed the instructor to his or her rooms. The bathroom was in one area and the toilet was next to it. Now the instructor was telling everyone where their rooms were.  
  
"Darien Chiba and Andrew Cheng, in room 10B. Greg Chen and Chad Yuen in room 10C. Ken Light and Artemis Yi in room 10D. Now the girls. Serenity Moon and Mina Moon in 10A. Ami Lam and Raye Wan in 9E. Lita Lin and Luna Xiao in 9D" said the instructor. Everyone went to his or her rooms and Serena and Mina went to look at theirs. Serena was looking for a phone line while Irene and Mina's mum just came to look around their room. Then the instructor came in and told Mina she can move to Lita and Luna's room since they had a spare bed. Mina nodded and went to room 9D. Serena's mum was looking around until Serena started complaining.  
  
"There is no phone line!" whined Serena.  
  
"Serena, you should know that you can't bring mobile phones here!" said Irene. Serena rolled her eye. Then a knock was heard at the door. It was the instructor. "Are you ready? We're going for a tour while your mum meets the staff" said the instructor.  
  
"Yes I'm ready" said Serena and followed the other new trainers but she stuck with her friends all the way. They went around the campus, into the stables where the horses were and learnt how to take care of a horse. The tour finished and they farewell their parents. That night, Serena went for a shower and changed into her PJs and went to sleep ready for her next day of training to go.  
  
The next day arrived and everyone woke up at 4.00am, did their normal routines and now was waiting outside waiting for their teacher to come. Then he arrived. He was broad shouldered, solid build, about 6 foot and 2 inches tall. He was wearing a white t- shirt that went to mid thigh and black tights with black boots, he was wearing tan sunglasses as well. Everyone saw him and stood in single file. "Everyone I hope you had refreshing start because not we are taking a look at the training we are going to do and then the horse. Just call me either 'sir' or Josh ok" said Josh. Everyone nodded and Josh had a good look at everyone in front of him. There were 12 people standing in a single file now started to number them in random order. He looked at the clipboard and said the names.  
  
"Serenity Moon" said Josh.  
  
"Yes sir, just call me Serena sir," said Serena.  
  
"Well Serena, I'll number you number 1" said Josh. Serena nodded.  
  
"Andrew Cheng, you're 2"  
  
"Ami Lam, 3"  
  
"Darien Chiba, 4"  
  
"Lita Lin, 5"  
  
"Raye Wan, 6"  
  
"Luna Xiao, 7"  
  
"Artemis Yi, 8"  
  
"Greg Chen, 9"  
  
"Chad Yuen, 10"  
  
"Mina Moon, 11"  
  
"Ken Light, 12" Everyone nodded. "Right, now I want you guys to do 50 push ups now" shouted Josh. Everyone nodded and started doing 50 push-ups. Once that was done, they had to run around the campus 4 times, every time when Serena stop, they'd stop but when they see Josh they quickly continued their run. Next was leaning on the wall pretending to be sitting down. This gave Serena a klutz attack. Her legs were shaking and she couldn't hold it any longer, so she made herself fall to the ground. Then everyone did the same thing then the next 10 seconds Josh came to check on them. Serena saw him and quickly lean on the wall again so did everyone. They had to do this for 5 minutes then they had to take care of the horses. Everyone was placed into pairs of 6 groups and co-operated and did every horse; they groom, cleaned their litter, feed them food and took them to walks etc.  
  
That afternoon, they continued training but this time, it was part of an exam. They had to pass the entire course to become a jockey. Before the practice started Serena quickly ran to her room and used her mobile phone (AN: naughty Serena). She obviously rang Seiya's phone because that night before today arrived she sneak out and met Seiya somewhere. She rang Seiya and Seiya answered the call. "Hello Seiya Chan speaking" said Seiya.  
  
"Hey Seiya, it's me Serena. These next 3 weeks I don't want you to bother me due to I have an exam. I must pass this test and if I don't I would fail the whole course so don't bother me unless I call you" said Serena.  
  
"Ok then, see ya," said Seiya. A knock was heard at the door and it was Josh. 'Uh oh, I'm busted' thought Serena. Josh saw the mobile phone and extended his hand out. "Give me the phone," said Josh. Serena was terrified. So she handed it to him. Josh placed it in his office told her to meet the other. As she arrived their first practice course, it was like an obstacle course. Surely everyone passed that, then it was riding a horse with no saddle. Everyone tired but failed and Serena was the only one that passed. There were 2 more courses, everyone claimed it and now it was the hardest part of the course. The course that everyone look though it was easy but when they tired it, it was going to be a long day. This course had a long rope attach between 2 trees about 9 metres apart. Then all they had to do was climb up in one end and hand walk to the other end, it was like going on the monkey bars. Everyone tried but attempted to fail. So they all gave up and went for a shower, had dinner and light were out. This test continued on the next 2 weeks until the 3rd last day of the last week. While everyone was sleeping, Serena got up and went to the course that she could not pass, Hoping that no one follows her, she went to the field where the course was held. She took a deep breath and climbed up and did the hand walk. She was half way there then she fell to the ground. She did this 2 more times. On her 3rd time, Darien saw here and decided to climb up the other side and join her. She noticed and she stayed where she was hanging on.  
  
"What are you doing' here, I thought that you were asleep Darien" said Serena  
  
"Well I was, but I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk until I saw you I decided to join you" said Darien while still hanging in the air. Then Serena fell to the ground. She saw blood on her palms and they were raw. Darien came down and landed on his butt then got up to take a look at Serena's hands. He was shock that the way Serena's palms could get red so fast.  
  
"C'mon, you go back to your room while I get something for your hands." Said Darien, helping the blonde up. She nodded and headed to her room. Darien came back with bandages and antiseptic to kill the germs. Darien got a bowl of water and washed Serena's hand carefully. She was pretty much in pain but that really didn't mattered, what really was in her mind was passing the test otherwise she was dead. Especially from Becky otherwise she chuck a fit! After both hands were bandages, Darien cleaned the mess on the desk and helped Serena. She went to her bed and lied down. Darien pulled the covers up to her neck. "Good night Serena" said Darien and closed the door. Serena fell asleep.  
  
The next 2 days Serena continued her training for the exam. All the other courses except the rope part passed and now tomorrow were the big day. As the final day arrived, everyone had done all the courses and now it was the rope part. Everyone had pass through now it was Serena's go. She climbed up and did the walk. She was almost there and her hands were bleeding. Then a few more steps she made it. She climbed down. She was so surprised that she made it.  
  
"Well I made it" said Serena and shrugged her shoulders. Everyone came and rushed to Serena. Darien picked her up and everyone did too and threw her up in the air. They did this a couple of times and then they celebrated. Serena and her friends passed the jockey exam so did the boys. Now they were taking horse lessons. The next day, Serena was going home. She walked to the front gates of the campus and saw Seiya and another girl with him. (AN: god I hate Seiya) Serena wasn't impressed and decided to go to Mina's place. Seiya saw her but he didn't care.  
  
Through the next 3 days Serena caught up with all the things she used to do then she to go back to campus, she decided to make her busy, she went to her horse she was to look after, groomed him, fed him and cleaned his litter. Then Seiya came in. He was holding a big Pooh Bear and decided to cheer her up. "Hey Serena" said Seiya. She didn't answer just ignore him. He sighed. "Look, if you are upset about what happened the last 4 days ago, please forgive me," said Seiya. She ignored him again. "I even gave you a present," said Seiya. She turned and around smiled. "Thanks, I think I have to forgive you then don't I?" said Serena and took the Pooh Bear from his arms. They went out of the Serena's little area and head for the door. On the other side of the door, Darien came in with a bunch of roses, he saw Serena with Seiya and was disappointed. He shook his head and sighed, dropped the roses and headed back to his room.  
  
Serena came back, put her Pooh Bear on her bed and went to Darien's room. Andrew was gone with Mina for jockey training and all the others went for lunch or either still not back.  
  
A knock was heard at Darien's room. "Come in" said a depressed Darien.  
  
"Hey Dare, what ya doin?" (Serena) (AN: ok a sere and dare conversation guys)  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I'm nervous about the jockey training" he lied.  
  
"OOOkkkk. Do you want to go for a run to calm your nerves down?" she knew he lied but let it go. "Uh...... sure" said Darien. He got up and took a towel with him and wrapped it around his neck. They both started running for a while then head for the shade under the tree. "Whew, good run?" said Serena. "Yeah, you could say that" he chuckled. "So you wanna head back then" said Serena  
  
"Yeah sure" said Darien  
  
"Ok, race ya?" said Serena  
  
"You bet!" said Darien and started running. Serena chased after him and arrived first in the cafeteria.  
  
The next day, Serena went to the kitchen where her friends and the boys were. "Good morning guys" said Serena.  
  
"Hey Serena" said the boys and her friends.  
  
"Hey give that back Andrew!" shouted Darien after Andrew snatched a photo from Darien's hands. Andrew gave it back and Darien received it, then Serena snatched it from him. It was photos of Seiya and the same girl she saw the other day. "Who's that Darien?" said Serena pointing at the girl in the picture. "Oh her. She's Connie Poon, she's Seiya's girlfriend" said Ken.  
  
"How long have they been going out?" said Serena. Darien felt guilty. "Oh about 3 years" said Chad. Serena felt upset and left to her room. Darien chased after her and tired to cheer her up.  
  
That afternoon, Serena rang Seiya and told him to meet her at the park. 10 minutes later, Seiya arrived and thought it was urgent. "What's wrong, you know when to call except when I'm training with a horse!" said Seiya.  
  
"Well, can you care to tell me who is this girlfriend of yours Seiya!" said Serena and showed him the picture. "Look Serena, I don't know what you're playing, but yes she is my girlfriend. Obviously we have been going out for 3 years, she is just my old girlfriend but she wanted me back," said Seiya and left. Serena was really upset and went rushed back to her room. Darien came into her room to check if she was all right. "Hey Sere, you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright" smiled Serena  
  
"No, you're not, tell me what's wrong" said Darien with concern. "Nothing, it's really none of your business anyway" said Serena, looking away for him. "Fine, but if you want help, come and see me ok?" said Darien and left.  
  
The next day, Serena did her daily routines and saw Seiya with his girlfriend. In the afternoon, she saw them again and saw Connie staring at her. "What are you looking at girl?" said Connie. Serena was so angry she picked up a rock in the far side of her and smash the window that Connie was in. Then she ran away.  
  
"What's this all about? Number 1?" said Josh. Serena didn't answered. "Well if you are not going to tell me please let me know your problems. Horse Jockey training is in your spare time. Right now I want you to run around the campus" said Josh and Serena nodded and left for the punishment. About 1½ hour later Josh saw Serena still running. "Number 1, you can stop now" said Josh. Serena ignore him and continued. The next round, Josh started chasing after her to stop, and then she stopped. "What's wrong with you?" said Josh.  
  
"Sir, ever heard that I've been heartbroken and I wanna die!" said Serena.  
  
"You wanna die, well let me take you to the hospital and show you how close to dying is!" said Josh and went to his Mercedes Benz E Class. Serena followed Josh and hopped in the passenger side. Buckled her seat belt and Josh drove off.  
  
---- Oh finally I have finished this chapter. Sorry about the delay guys, I have been very busy with my baby and the company as well. Well I have typed enough. Wait until the next chapter and find out who was close to dying. Please R+R.  
  
19th December 2002 (but revised and edited on 03 May 2004)  
  
Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


	5. Chapter 3

On the track and off - Chapter 3  
  
Written By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
Rating - PG - Rating could go up  
  
Genre - Romance  
  
Editor - Only me!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Author's Note  
  
Hey guys, here's another chapter and this time exciting parts and tragic parts start to happen. Last chapter made me cry. Anyway I don't own this hit drama from Hong Kong and I don't own sailormoon. Well let's get the show on the road, please R+R and enjoy.  
  
------  
  
Josh stopped the car at the hospital and got out of the car. He didn't wait for Serena. He quickly went through a number of doors that lead to a girl in the wheelchair. Serena saw this and ran away. Josh was about to chase after her until the girl spoke. "Josh, don't be too hard." said the girl. Josh nodded and went off. He found Serena and told her what happen to the girl. He asked to accompany her and she agreed. She went to the room where the girl was. She was about the age of 26, short, light brown hair and was wearing a red tank top and black pants with a blanket covering her legs.  
  
"Hello Serena, Josh told me a lot about you, why don't we go for a walk," smiled the girl. "Oh by the way, my name is Samantha" Serena smiled pushed the wheelchair and lead her to the park outside the hospital. They talked about what happen when her legs were parallel, how Josh saved her life and everything. Then they decided to head back. Serena headed back to Campus still depressed about what happen lately.  
  
The next day, Serena went to do horse training. First was to hop on the mechanical horse to do more jockeys skills. After staying there for about 1½ hour on the mechanical horse, Serena went for a run then went to groom her horse. While walking there, she heard a horse trying to get out. She went to the stable and was about to touch the doorknob then 2 men stop her. "Don't go there, are you crazy" said one of the men. Serena ignore them and went in. The 2 men before, quickly rush to find Josh. "Sir, Serena just went into the stable where that crazy horse is!' said the men. Josh was terrified and now rushed to Serena.  
  
Right now, Serena was out on the field trying to control the horse. The horse was taking control itself. Josh saw Serena and told her to get off. She didn't because of the horse kicking. Darien saw Serena as well as Josh and ran to the men who were trying to stop Serena. The 2 men and Darien stopped in mid track where Josh was and watched. Josh quickly rushed over to the horse and tried to grab the lead but instead got hit in the shoulder and hit the ground. Serena fell of the horse and broke her arm. Darien was so terrified he rushed to Josh then to Serena. The 2 men were just standing there complete frozen until someone shouted. "What are you 2 just doing there, call the ambulance!" shouted Darien. The 2 men look at each other back to Darien and the 2 injured people and ran to call the ambulance. Darien saw Serena in pain while Josh got knock out. Then 2 ambulance cars came to the field and took care of the rest.  
  
After that incident, Serena got let go out of the hospital and was now fine. Everyone in the campus went to visit Josh now it was Serena who was the last one. Serena decided it was time to visit Josh. Serena arrived at the room where Josh was in with a bunch or red roses and open the door. Josh was trying to reach up for a glass of water, and then he heard the door open. "Sir, you know you shouldn't do this to yourself" said Serena, rushing over his side and help him get a glass of water. Then she handed the cup to Josh then went to put the roses in a vase. "Thank you" said Josh and drank his water until he started coughing. Serena patted and smoothed his back. "Be careful, you shouldn't drink in a hurry especially in this type of condition" said Serena and smiled.  
  
"You know, I should be the one thanking you Josh, because of this you saved me life" continued Serena.  
  
"Why?" said Josh still coughing a bit.  
  
"Well, you taught me a lot of things and I think its time for me to follow those steps" smiled Serena. Josh smiled for the first time since Serena ever came to campus. "I forgive you Serenity, but you are always the brave one" said Josh.  
  
"Thanks. Ok I have to go now, more training to be done," said Serena and left.  
  
The next 2 days, Josh was out of the hospital and still continued his role. This was now the special day since Serena already had her first race and came first, it was her friends to ride a horse and start a race. That night was sun setting. Everyone - Mina, Raye, Lita, Luna, Darien, Artemis, Andrew, Greg, Chad, Ken had their horse all lined up at the gates. All of them were talking and saying they can't wait for their first race. Then they had 5 seconds before the gates open. Serena was on the side watching them complain and enjoying themselves. "Good luck guys!" shouted Serena and gave them a wink and thumbs up. Then the gates open and they took off. Serena watched the whole race practice including Josh was by her side. They both saw Darien that was coming first.  
  
"If Darien wins, he'll be in the same level as you Serena and that will include going the same races," said Josh. Serena was stunned, and then smiled. Darien was so happy he came 1st then Josh came over with Serena. "Well, how did we all go?" said Darien  
  
"You all did well as for Darien you are in the same level as Serena, that means some races you race with Serena" said Josh  
  
"And for the others you guys just below them too so keep up the good work; Serena I would say you get ready for your practice because your race isn't about 5 hours to start" said Josh. Serena nodded and left to get her horse 'Serenity' and changed into her practice outfit for the race. Josh and her friends saw her line up at the gates, and then the gates opened. Serena took off and Josh was timing her. Serena practically used the advise Seiya taught her before even though she was till heart broken she continued. Serena finished her practice race and saw people packing in to the watch the race. She went in the changing rooms and got changed into her jockey suit, which was blue and red checker top, white pants, black boots that went to her knees. She got her cap, goggles and gloves. She putted them in her pocket. Pick her saddle and her whip. She went to the scales and added more weight until it reached to 45kg. Now it was time. Everyone had their horses' line up in the barriers and Serena was in barrier 12 in the centre. Everybody in the crowd shouted and yelled. Then the gates open. Serena was now on her legs. Doing the same thing what she did on the mechanical horse. Now there were only 100 metres left. She heard the crowd cheering telling their horse to go further. She was nearly at the goal to get her 1st place. She used her whip to make Serenity increase her pace. Now she overtook the horses and the crowd was cheering for her. Then she came 1st. Everyone all jumped for those that won including Yuen and Yuen's boss all won. Serena jumped for joy.  
  
The next day after Serena's victory, her friends including herself were to use the scales so Josh could keep a record. All the others were fine now it was Darien's turn. Darien stood on the scales and turn around facing his friends. Josh looks at his weight and was surprised. "What the hell have you been eating?" said Josh. Darien looked ashamed and stared at the floor. Darien didn't answer. "Well whatever the answer is, I want you to lose that weight, understand?" said Josh. Darien nodded. 'Looks like no more chocolate for me then' thought Darien. "All dismissed," said Josh. Everyone scattered. Darien and Serena were doing exercise while all the others went to do their own stuff. Darien and Serena were now in the mini gym room both thinking of a solution how to lose weight for himself. Serena was on the horse and Darien was on the bike. Then Serena thought of an idea. "I got one!" said Serena  
  
"What is it" said Darien  
  
"Come with me and follow me" said Serena. Darien nodded and followed Serena. For Serena she went to the kitchen and found some plastic wrap. "This should do the trick," said Serena. Darien took off his shirt and had his arms in front of him. Then Serena started wrapping his stomach. "Are you sure this will work?" said Darien, been very concerned. Serena just wanted to melt by the look of his chest then she said, "Trust me, I'm sure it will" and finished wrapping him. They both decided to go for a run. After about an hour they stop at their favourite tree for shade and rest. "How are you coping up Darien?" said Serena  
  
"Pretty fine, but a bit hot" said Darien and laughed while taking a big deep breath. "So tell me, what's your kind of a girl that you want" said Serena.  
  
"Not unless you tell me your kind of guy first" said Darien and raised a brow. "No way!" said Serena and use her towel and smack him on the leg and went off. Darien couldn't stop laughing but then stop and started chasing after Serena around the tree and back to the campus. "Hey Sere, wait up" said Darien. Serena continued jogging back to her room then to the cafeteria. Darien caught up with Serena and went to the cafeteria with Serena. They saw everyone (AN: all of them are couple except Serena and Darien) at the table where they usually were and they were getting ready for dinner, after setting up the table and placing the food in the middle, they started to eat. Then Serena spoke up. "So Raye, I heard you were the last person to link up with Chad" said Serena and chuckled. Raye blushed. "Yeah, well unlike you Meatball head, we told each other before the practice race started" said Raye. Serena almost choke but then Darien came to her rescue and patted and smoothed her back. Serena stop coughing. "You what! No wonder you guys came last. Me and Josh thought there was something wrong with one of you guys," said Serena. Chad blushed with embarrassment. Everyone saw this and laughed and the day ended.  
  
The next day, Serena and Darien were getting ready at noon. They both went for runs each had a go on the mechanical horse in another room around the corner of the mini gym room. Then they went to their horse, Serena was Serenity and Darien was Media Puzzle. The cleaned their horses, groomed, took them out for walks then clean their litter. Now they knew it was time for the race. They went into their separate ways. Since Serena was the only girl in the girls jockey room she was use to been alone. She took a shower, got dressed into her jockey suit, it was still the same, the blue and red checker button up top with long sleeves, underneath was a white long sleeve shirt with a thick and high collar. She changed into the white shirt; her white pants then her checker shirt top. She got her boots on and her saddle, cap, goggle, gloves, whip and her number sheet to place under the saddle. She went to the scales and added more weight until she reached to 45 kg. She went out to get her horse and saw Darien coming to pick up his horse. "Hey Darien" said Serena and looked at him. He had the white shirt like Serena's over that, was a yellow button up top with 2 stripes that were blue, one on each side started from the top of his shoulders and went down to his back. Then he had his white pants but you could see another pair of white shorts underneath his long pants then his boots, saddle, cap, goggles, whip and gloves on his hands.  
  
"Hey Serena, looking good as ever" said Darien. Serena blushed. She went to Serenity, placed her number sheet, which was number 7, then the saddle, bridle and fix all the other things that was needed. Darien did the same to Media Puzzle, his was number 8 and both of them lead their horse out to the racetrack to the gathering ring. Yuen then came out and lead Darien's horse and Yuen's friend, Candy lead Serena's horse. Darien and Serena were on their horse and now trotting around the gathering ring. "Now Serena, I bet a lot of money on Serenity and Media Puzzle and you better not let me lose all this money" said Candy.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll win" said Serena. Candy was worried. "I think I might go for a refund just in case" Candy said. "Don't!" said Serena. Then Yuen and Candy lead their horse to the gates. Serena and Darien wished both good luck, and then they were in their barriers. Serena was barrier 12 and Darien's was barrier 1, 2 barriers on the left on Serena. 10 seconds until the gates open. Serena placed her goggle over her eyes and gripped her rein tight. Darien did the same and was ready. Everyone was in placed then the bell rang, gates open and THEY'RE OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
------- Well, who will win? Serena? Or Darien? Wait for the next chapter to find out. Please R+R. See you. Oh by the way MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
21st December 2002 (but revised on 03 May 2004)  
  
Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


	6. Chapter 4

On the track and off - Chapter 4  
  
Written By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
Rating - PG - Rating could go up  
  
Genre - Romance  
  
Editor - Only me!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback. Are you guys ready for another chapter? Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! This chapter is going to be funny, pretty emotional too but also excitement. Ok lets get this on the road, please don't sue me, I don't own this hit drama series or sailormoon.  
  
-------  
  
Previously in On The Track And Off Yuen and Candy lead their horse to the gates. Serena and Darien wished both good luck, and then they were in their barriers. Serena was barrier 12 and Darien's was barrier 1, 2 barriers on the left on Serena. 10 seconds until the gates open. Serena placed her goggle over her eyes and gripped her rein tight. Darien did the same and was ready. Everyone was in placed then the bell rang, gates open and THEY'RE OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-------  
  
All horse took off as soon as the gate open, all of them were in one side, running at the same speed before they reached the mark. Serena was on the outside including Darien and both of them overtook all the horses slowly. Now they were 200m away from their goal. Everyone in the crowd started cheering and yelling, waving their tickets in the air. Only 100m away, Serena knew it was time to sprint. Still on her legs, she used her whip to make Serenity increase speed. She overtook Darien in mighty increase of speed and was now in head, 50m away from the goal now. Darien increased more speed to his horse including Serena. Both were getting near. Darien was behind Serena's tail and Serena was getting near to the mark. Everyone started shouting, yelling and jumping up and down. Elane and Irene and Becky were all watching Serena ride including William. Yuen and Candy were getting nervous. All 6 of them betted both of them. Serena's friends and the boys and Josh all watched. "Go! Go! Go!" shouted the crowd.  
  
Darien was getting nearer. Serena increased more speed on to Serenity. Then Serena reached her goal, then Darien who came second. Everyone cheered. All horses slowed down and Serena was proud, including her friends and family. Serena and Darien shook hands and went to get weighed while Yuen and Candy took their horses. Then Seiya's brother came in a suit to see Serena. (AN: guys he is nicer than Seiya) "Serena, my name is Scott. I would have said you did a wonderful job out there, I'm proud of you," said Scott. Serena smiled. "And you did well too Darien, there was a lot of people going for you too" said Scott and shook Darien's hand. "Thanks Scott, I appreciate it, but it's Serena that did the best," said Darien.  
  
"Well I say that you guys should get changed, I assume your friends are waiting for a celebration" winked Scott. Serena and Darien nodded and went to the changing rooms. 10 minutes later Darien got into a red, black, and grey T-shirt with brown shorts and black skate shoes and Serena was in the same shirt as Darien and black shorts and white joggers. Their shirts were grey from back to front including the collar and from the sleeves on top of their shoulder was red then black at the bottom. Both of them meet at the cafeteria and then their friends came barging in. "Congratulations!" said Serena and Darien's friends. They were all in the same shirt as them, the boys had light brown shorts and skate shoes and the girls' shorts were all in black and white joggers. "Thanks!" said Serena and Darien, and then Josh came in. "Ok, ok what's the fuss now," said Josh  
  
"Nothing Josh, they were all saying congratulations to us, that's all," said Serena  
  
"Well don't get carried away, you have to continue training. Tomorrow I'll be placing a sheet where you guys sleep near Serena's room ok. It will tell you the actual results of when the people who are BELOW 'hint hint' Darien and Serena will race before the Hong Kong International Cup 2 months time," said Josh.  
  
"Alright!" said the others leaving Serena and Darien stunned. 'Whoa were did that cheer come from' both thought. Then laughed. "Ok its looks like we have to train hard" said Serena.  
  
"Oh by the way, Serena and Darien, your family wants to see you" said Josh and smiled. "Thanks Josh" said Darien. All 3 of them, Serena, Darien and Josh left. Becky, Elane, Irene and William were proud of what their member of the family did. "Serena!" said Elane and hugged Serena. "Elane! Mum! Becky!" said Serena and rushed over to her family and hugged Elane. They both let go of each other. "Mum, Elane, Becky, I would like you to meet my friend Darien, mum you remember him and Josh my instructor and trainer" said Serena.  
  
"Its all nice to see you" said Elane and Becky and shook hands with Darien and Josh.  
  
"It's a pleasure," said Darien  
  
"Darien!" said William and hugged his son.  
  
"Dad!" said Darien "Where's mum?"  
  
"She's at work, she wanted to go but something came up all of a sudden," said William. "But I would say she would've saw it on TV she would've have been proud of you"  
  
"Thanks dad, oh by the way, you know Serena, this is Josh my instructor and trainer" said Darien.  
  
"Ah yes, Serena the beautiful young lady and Josh its nice to meet you" said William. Serena blushed and Josh and William shook hands. "What about your family, Josh, Scott and my family all go to celebrate this weekend eh? Since we get let go this weekend. How is that?" said Serena.  
  
"Alright then, I'll let Scott know" said Josh and went off  
  
"Oh Serena, I'm so proud of you, where did you learn those jockey skills, they are really good?" said Becky. Serena blushed again and looked at Darien. "Well Seiya and Josh taught me and Darien their instincts and we learnt them pretty quickly" said Serena. Then Irene went for a hugged to Serena. Josh came back with Scott and smiled. "Hey Scott! Um...... I was thinking, do you wanna come with my family, Darien's family and Josh and celebrate?" said Serena.  
  
"Uh...... sure" said Scott and smiled. "Great, what about this weekend at the Meteor Garden Chinese Restaurant," said Serena (AN: they're rich including Darien's family, their friends Josh and Scott) "Ok then at 6.30 is that alright?" said Scott  
  
"Sure" said Darien  
  
"Ok I think I should get back to my training now, I'll see you later mum, Becky, Elane and Mr. Chiba" said Serena and went off. "Uh...... I think I might go too see you later" said Darien and hurried off. Becky, Elane, Scott and Josh looked at the 2 that just left. "Do you think that Darien is in love with Serena?" said Elane. Scott was stunned. "Yeah I think so too, they are very good friends in campus," said Josh.  
  
"Well, we'll better go, we'll see you later then," said Becky and left.  
  
The next day after the race, Serena and Darien went for a run. "Oh man, I'm tired, I think I'll sit down," said Darien. Serena sat down on the green grass and sighed. She laid back down and stared at the sky.  
  
"Hey Darien, have you lost any weight yet?" said Serena  
  
"Yeah a bit" said Darien. He did lose a bit of weight since training but was still solid build, which was natural for him. "So have you been out with anyone?" said Darien.  
  
"No, not at all, there was one, but I don't think that we was actually dating" said Serena.  
  
"What about you Dare?" said Serena  
  
"I never been out before, I'm just like you" said Darien. Serena got up and stretched. "Well are you ready to go yet?" said Serena.  
  
"Yeah" said Darien and got up feeling a bit dizzy. "Are you feeling alright?" said Serena been a bit concerned. "Yeah come on," said Darien. Serena jogged off. As Darien was about to move again, he felt dizzy and fainted. Serena turned back and saw Darien pass out. "Darien!" that was all Darien could hear until darkness claim him. Serena checked for his breathing, pulse, then got her mobile phone and rang the office. Even though she wasn't allowed to use her phone, she didn't care; it was an emergency for sure. She told the lady to call an ambulance, because of Darien that fainted; the girl on the other end quickly hanged up and called the ambulance.  
  
½ hour later......  
  
Darien woke up by the sound of plastic wrap unwrapping him from Serena. He opened his eyes and found Serena next to him and she had tears coming down feeling a bit ashamed and guilty of what she done. The doctor came in and told him, Serena and Josh what happen and how it really caused it.  
  
"Thank you doctor" said Josh. The doctor nodded and left. "Serena, you give me a reason why you did this?" said Josh.  
  
"I was only helping Darien sir," said Serena looking down at the floor. "Well you didn't have to go that over board do you," said Josh. "Go and do laps around the campus for 30 minutes." Serena went off and slammed the door shut. "You didn't have to be that angry do you sir, she was only helping me, I knew something was going on with me a couple of days ago" said Darien. "And plus Serena has a very fragile heart that can be broken very easily sir"  
  
"Yes I know, but why didn't you go to the doctors" said Josh.  
  
"I had training to do sir!" said Darien.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you are fine, right now I think that I'll go and see Serena" said Josh and walked off. Darien laid back and fell asleep. Josh walked out of the doors from the building and went to find Serena. Then he spotted her running passed by. "Serena, you can stop now," said Josh. Serena had tears running down her face and she couldn't see things clearly, she quickly wiped her tears away and turned to see Josh. Josh came and saw Serena. "I hope you learnt your lesson, Serena," said Josh feeling a bit guilty. "Yes sir, now is it alright if I can see Darien?" said Serena almost in a whisper.  
  
"Yes you can Serena," said Josh. "Just remember this Serena, don't make yourself feel sorry ok, everyone makes mistakes" and placed a hand on Serena's shoulder. Serena smiled and hugged Josh. "Thanks Josh, I know that I'm not a murder, now I better go before that lover boy gets annoyed for me waiting too long" chuckled Serena and went. Josh just laughed.  
  
A knock was heard at Darien's room. "Come in," said Darien. All Darien saw was Serena's head pop in and he thought it was too cute (AN: that's me and I still do that) and he saw her come in his room smiling at him then ran to him and hugged him and started crying. "I'm so sorry Darien. Please forgive me," said Serena, still crying. "Shh...... its alright Serena, I forgive you ok. I know you didn't mean it. And you were only helping me lose weight" said Darien, smoothing her hair and back. They stay like that only for 5 minutes and Serena had to continue training. "Hey I have to go now, I'll visit you tonight before I go to sleep, after dinner ok?" said Serena and smiled. Darien nodded and smiled. Serena said bye and left. Darien sighed. "Please god, please give me a sign when to tell her I love her" said Darien.  
  
The next couple of days, Darien got let go out of the hospital and went back into campus. Now he lost some weight with the help of Serena and friends. Darien was glad that he had friends like this. Now it was lunchtime. They were all at the big main cafeteria where Yuen and Candy mostly ate. Andrew, Artemis, Greg, Ken, Chad, Mina, Luna, Ami, Lita and Raye were there with Serena as well. "Hey Dare, how do you feel?" said Andrew  
  
"Same old thing, always happy" said Darien and sat down. Then Serena handed him a box. "What's this Sere?" looking up at Serena. She smiled. "Some food, you know you have to eat less, so here is a food box and there is some food there hope you like it" said Serena and sat next to him. Darien opened the food box and in there was a bit of rice and his favourite food chicken and vegetables. It was placed nicely and decorated nicely too. "Thanks Serena, I think I'll enjoy it a lot" said Darien and tried the cooking. It tastes nice too. Everyone in the group was stunned. "Oh look who's together finally" said Ami. Darien and Serena blushed. Darien continued eating and Serena continued drinking her Iced Tea. "No, we're not together, we're just best friends" said Darien  
  
"Right whatever you day Dare" winked Greg.  
  
"No, we're not honestly" said Serena. Her friends all winked at her. She grinned and rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's all eat" said Darien, calming Serena down so she won't get into a fight. Serena sighed then giggled with the other girls. The boys were confused and each raisied a brow and saying the same question at the same time. "What's so funny?" said the boys. The girls look at the boys then laughed harder. The boys did the same. All of them were having tears and their sides hurt. The laughing started to fade then they all ate.  
  
"So have you seen your results for when you race?" said Serena and looked at the others. The others looked at each other then they all rushed to see the results. Serena and Darien laughed, and went to see their results as well. Everyone was all gathered where the piece of paper that was hanging on the wall. Everyone was squealing for joy especially the girls. The results said:  
  
Serena - Tomorrow - 11.30 - 20/20 - 100%  
  
Ami - Same day - 11.30 - 18/20 - 90%  
  
Raye - Same day - 11.30 - 18/20 - 90%  
  
Lita - Same day - 11.30 - 18/20 - 90%  
  
Mina - Same day - 12.00 - 18/20 - 90%  
  
Luna - Same day - 12.00 - 18/20 - 90%  
  
Darien - Same day - 12.00 - 20/20 - 100%  
  
Greg - Same day - 12.00 - 18/20 - 90%  
  
Chad - Same day - 12.30 - 18/20 - 90%  
  
Ken - Same day - 12.30 - 18/20 - 90%  
  
Andrew - Same day - 12.30 - 18/20 - 90%  
  
Artemis - Same day - 12.30 - 18/20 - 90%  
  
"All trials will start and all will be going to the Hong Kong International Cup in 2 months time" said Mina. All the boys were happy including the girls, which they were squealing. Serena and Darien were laughing at the look of the boys. "'They're stunned" said Serena. That group then went back to the cafeteria and continued eating. Soon then everyone did their training. Everyone was running around the campus for about an hour. Then they went to the mini gym and the mechanical horse. Serena and Darien were at the mechanical horse while all the others at the mini gym. "So how are you coping up Serena?" said Darien, in sweat and running out of breath. "Well I'm fine. What about you? Still in joy of your first race? What about your weight loss? Loss any weight?" said Serena and smiled. Darien turned to face Serena and smiled. "Yeah, I'm still not over with the joy of my first race and loss weight? Sure I loss some weight" replied back Darien. Serena giggled.  
  
"Well I can't wait for tomorrow's race practice for the trials. I can't believe it is coming very soon. I meant the cup of course," said Serena. Darien stops the horse and got off. Serena hop on and push the button to make the horse move. "Hey the dinner is Tomorrow night what are you wearing?" said Darien  
  
"Well, it is a 5 star restaurant, so it will be elegant clothing," said Serena. "You find out, what I'll wear" winked Serena.  
  
"Ok then, I won't let you know what I'm wearing then" smirked Darien. Serena stuck her nose up in the air and continue riding the horse. Darien knew she was mad all of the sudden. 'She looks so cute when she's mad and focusing on one thing too' thought Darien. "Well hopefully it's clothes" said Serena and laughed. "Ha ha ha very funny Serena" said Darien, push the button to stop the horse and pick her up. Let her touch the ground on her 2 feet and then he started to tickle her. Serena tried to move but Darien's body was over her and she couldn't escape. Darien continued tickling her.  
  
"Stop it Darien. Stop it. My stomach...... hurts from...... laughing now......" said Serena between her giggles and breaths. Darien then suddenly stop and stared was over her and she couldn't escape. Darien continued tickling her.  
  
"Stop it Darien! Stop it! My stomach...... hurts from...... laughing now......" said Serena between her giggles and breaths. Darien then suddenly stops and stared at her. Serena did the same and got lost in his eye. 'They're so beautiful' thought Serena looking at Darien's eyes. Darien caressed her cheek and was about a breath away from Serena face to kiss her. But then they heard someone cough and both of them came back from reality. They look at each other then to the person who coughed. It was Josh! Serena and Darien separated and Serena then went back to riding. Josh was looking at Darien and found something that just click in his head. 'Darien is in love with Serena' thought Josh. "I hope I wasn't interrupting you Darien, it seems you guys had an argument around the corner and I went here to check what was going on" said Josh. Darien looks at him with fear. "Nn...... no Josh, we were just talking and then I started tickling her" said Darien and blushed. Serena keep her head down because she knew she'll blush ever more darker than Darien. Josh looks at Serena and smiled. "Oh well, if nothing happen, I better go then, see you guys later" said Josh and went off. Darien sighed, then Serena stop. "Well, I better go and pack my stuff. Then go for another run," said Serena.  
  
"Ok then, I'll see you later at." not finishing his sentence, Serena kissed him on the cheek (AN: sorry guys, she'd not over with Seiya!) and ran off. Darien was stunned. 'She kissed me' thought Darien and smiled.  
  
In her room, Serena busied herself in packing a few things for her long weekend. She already told Elane and Irene about the dress she designed this week and was to be dropped off today. As she thought of her dress she quickly rang Elane in the mini staff room where the phone was. She quickly pushed the familiar numbers on the phone, and then it dialled. 5 seconds later Elane answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, Elane Moon speaking here" said Elane  
  
"Hey sis, its Serena" said Serena.  
  
"Oh hey Sere, how are you?" said Elane on the other side of the phone.  
  
"I'm fine, hey has my dress arrived yet from the shop?' answered Serena.  
  
"It sure has, I can't believe you have the money for it, and plus it's beautiful' said Elane. Serena giggled. "Thanks sis, anyway I'll see you later" said Serena  
  
"Alright, bye Sere" said Elane and hanged up. Serena placed the phone on the receiver and decided to go for a run before having dinner with the other. "Dinner start at 6.00 tonight anyway so might as well go for one to get things figure out" said Serena to herself and shrugged her shoulders. Serena changed into a T-shirt that she bought it was pink and shorts that went up to mid thigh and in a bone colour. She changed into her joggers, closed the door and went out of the building. She started her run around the campus, first for a couple of times, and then went to a different course that already had tracks. She followed numerous of footpaths, dirt tracks and roads. Then she ended up back where she started. Been tired she walked back inside the building where it was cool because of the air conditioner was on. She went to her room got some comfortable clothes from her draw and went to the showers.  
  
About ½ hour later, Serena came out into a blue polo T - shirt, which showed her eyes out, and white denim shorts that went to mid thigh and hugged her lower body. She'd dried her long hair and did it up in the usual style, the pigtails. Then she closed her door with a few books with her too, to study after dinner. (AN: it's the end of the world guys! Serena studies? It's only more about other studies they usually have in uni and jockey skills) As she arrived at the cafeteria where everyone usually in dinnertime, she saw Darien a pink button up shirt and light brown long pants. 'Geesh, he looks gorgeous' thought Serena. She walked over to Darien and tapped on his shoulder. "Hi Darien" said Serena, as she saw him turn around. "Hi Sere" said Darien and took a good look at Serena form ground to her face. 'She looks stunning' thought Darien then came back to reality. Then Mina, Raye, Ami, Lita and Luna went over to Serena. "Hey Sere, what are you doing? And how come you have some books in your arms?" said Ami  
  
"Well, I decided after dinner, I went to our study room and study" said Serena and smiled. All the girls were shocked. And the boys were confused.  
  
"Did I just heard her saying studying?" said Ami who was very stunned.  
  
"Uh huh!' said the girls.  
  
"Uh, did I miss something about Serena guys?" said Darien. Serena and the girls laughed. "Trust me Dare, you don't wanna know anything about me when school work comes into the conversation" said Serena after she laughed. "It looks like someone is interested in Serena a bit more guys!" said Andrew  
  
"Andrew, we all know, you blonde!" said Greg.  
  
"Shut up, I'm not the only blonde here, I have Mina and Serena as well" said Andrew and wink at the girls. The 2 girls blushed. "Hey guys, dinner is ready," said Lita. Then everyone has gathered around the table and sat down. Everyone except Serena and Darien sat next to their partners so Serena and Darien had to sit next to each other. They didn't mind at all except both of them kept on thinking about what happen that afternoon. Everyone kept on chatting away while Serena kept been silent. Darien didn't mind but all his mind could do was think of Serena. 'You were that close to kiss her until Josh interrupted you' said his mind.  
  
'Shut up and let me think' said Darien.  
  
'NO!' said his mind.  
  
"So Serena, you ready about tomorrow?" said Lita.  
  
"Huh, oh...... uh...... yeah, I can't wait" said Serena and smiled which she then just came back to LaLa Land. Then Serena decided she ate enough and decided to leave. "Hey guys, I'm full so I might as well be in the study room and start studying, excuse me" said Serena and got up from the table and went to the door until someone shouted. "Serena! Wait!" said Darien. Everyone was please of Darien but they didn't know why Serena keeps on running away. Where the door was, Serena sighed and waited for Darien.  
  
"I'll come and study with ya, See you guys later tomorrow!" said Darien and left.  
  
----------  
  
Oh man, I have finally finished this chapter. Wait for the next chapter. Will Darien be able to kiss Serena again like last time? I don't own sailormoon or this hit drama so please don't sue me. Hope you enjoyed this story because I did. Better go. Please R+R.  
  
21st December 2002 (but revised on 03 May 2004)  
  
Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


	7. Chapter 5

On the track and off - Chapter 5  
  
Written By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
Rating - PG - Rating could go up  
  
Genre – Romance  
  
Editor - Only me!  
  
----  
  
Hello People! Hope you all enjoyed the other chapters, I hope they weren't boring. Anyway, I'm up with another chapter here and hope you'll all like it. Ok just to let you know very quickly that I DO NOT own sailormoon or either the TV Hit Drama 'On the track and off'. Lets get the show on the road. By the way, as you might know all these characters are shorter and weigh less - thanks Rebel Princess.  
  
----  
  
Serena and Darien were at the study room all in one table sitting in front of the TV replaying what happen on the day when they raced over and over. Both of them were sitting next to each other with books in front of them and pen in their fingers. "Oh this is so annoying, why do they play it that fast?" said Serena, who kept on rewinding the event again. Darien sighed and took the remote from Serena. He stopped it and placed the control beside him so Serena can't reach it. "Let's just forget that question and go to the next one," said Darien. Serena nodded and continued her questions. About 9pm they both finished their studies and Serena just finished packing her things and was about to leave but stop because Darien caught her wrist. She turned around and faced Darien. Looking at Serena, Darien came closer to Serena and was lost in her eyes. Touching her cheek he didn't notice he leaned a bit to Serena's lips. Now they were a breath away. Then Darien captured her lips to a gentle and passionate kiss. Serena was surprised, then she tried to stop but her body wouldn't respond. Then Darien finished the kiss. Serena came back to reality, she saw the raw emotion in his eyes for the first time and it felt like Darien was opening his heart to her. Serena was shaking, so she quickly got her things and went to the door and looked back over her shoulder. "Goodnight Darien" said Serena, she felt her cheeks burning knowing she was blushing and quickly left. "Goodnight Serena" whispered Darien to himself mainly.  
  
The next day, Serena went to training for her trials that afternoon with Ami, Raye and Lita. All 4 girls started getting themselves ready all in a t - shirt and long pants with a vest and a helmet. They went to get their horses, they were all groomed, cleaned and everything. They got their saddles, whips, goggles, and gloves and took their horses out. "You're ready girls?" said Serena, while hopping on her horse. "We're sure are" said Ami, Raye and Lita. Serena smiled and trotted down to the racetrack. The girls hopped on their horse. Ami's horse was called 'Water Princess'; Raye's was called 'Firey Princess' and Lita's was 'Jupiter heir' (AN: What a coincidence). All horse were lined up and Josh was watching them also timing them. The 4 girls were ready to face the race, then the gates open. The girls took off with Raye on the lead. Serena was on the outside beside Ami and Lita. 100m left on the lap. This time Lita took over Raye over the 100m mark, then Ami. As the 50m mark went passed, Serena used her whip to increase the speed, now she was coming first. The other 3 were right behind her tail. Serena increased more speed on Serenity and reached her goal followed by Ami, Lita and Raye. Josh was proud of what they did and only Serena had a good timing. Ami was 8 seconds after, Lita was 5 seconds after Ami and Raye was 10 seconds after Lita. The girls slowed down and went over to Josh. "Well done girls, you all did well," said Josh.  
  
"Geesh, that was fun, I can't wait until I see the others," said Raye.  
  
"Yeah. By the way Serena, you did good as you always do," said Ami. Serena smiled. "Thanks Ames" and hugged Ami. "Well, what do you say that we go for a change and have lunch?" said Lita.  
  
"Alright, I'll show you the way to the girls changing room" said Serena and walked away having the girls to follow them.  
  
½ hour later, the girls took a shower and got dress and now at the cafeteria looking at the view of the racecourse. "God, it feel so good after racing. But then you'll feel dizzy for a while" said Ami.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it, you should've seen me, when I first rode" said Serena then took a sip of iced tea. "Well what are you going to do now?" said Lita.  
  
"Well Mina and Luna are going to race in about 10 minutes, you wanna watch then?" said Ami.  
  
"Sure let's go" said Raye. The girls took their drinks with them and went out to the patio and watch their friends' line up at the gates. Darien and Greg were there too and got their horses lined up. Now only 1 minute left. They were all ready and taking deep breaths. Then the gates open, Josh just came to watch near the rail of the racetrack and was timing them too. On the track, Darien was between Mina and Luna on the outside with Greg behind him. They had hit the 100m mark and Luna was increasing speed. The 50 mark and Darien knew it was time and increased his speed on Media Puzzle. Media Puzzle responded and went fast overtaking Mina and Luna. Then Greg over took the girls, leaving them behind. Then Darien reached his goal, followed by Greg, Mina and Luna in a tie. They slowed their horses and went to see Josh. Josh and then spoke a while and they headed off to get changed. "Well that was great, Darien and Greg sure did well," said Ami.  
  
"Yeah, well I think Greg is trying to impress you dear Ami," said Lita. Ami blushed. "You could say that. Well I'm packing up my things getting ready for tomorrow to leave and see mum. Ok I'll see you later then," said Ami.  
  
"Ok bye" said the rest of the girls and watched Ami's retreating figure. Then Mina, Luna and Darien arrived at the cafeteria, all changed into their shirt, which was grey, red and black with bone coloured shorts. "Hey guys, you did pretty well in your practice race," said Serena.  
  
"Thanks, so what have you been doing?" said Darien.  
  
"Oh nothing just got up here and decide to take a break. Well, I have to go and pack up my stuff before I go. See ya!" said Serena.  
  
"Bye" said the girls.  
  
"You know Darien, if you want her, you have to take it slow for her, all of us girls know that she went out with Seiya and just broke up, which meant..." said Luna.  
  
"She has a fragile heart that can be broken very easily. I know Luna. I have seen how it hurts her a lot," said Darien.  
  
"Well that's good then. You know Darien, I'm like a second mother to her so please don't hurt her again, like she is already" said Luna. Darien nodded. "Well, I have to go now and pack my things too. I see you later" said Darien and walked off.  
  
Saturday arrived and Serena and Darien got their carry on bag and were waiting for their parents to pick them up. All of their friends were gone and it was only them waiting at the campus. Then a sliver Mercedes Benz and a black Audi came, both a convertible. It was their drivers that came without their parents. 'Whew, thank god they're not here' thought Serena and Darien. Their drivers got out of their seat and open the boot. Serena went over to the sliver one and Darien went over to the black one. Both of them placed their carry on bags in the boot and the drivers gave them the keys to drive. They both took the keys and bid each other a goodbye. Went over to the driver's seat while the driver went over the passenger seat. Turned on the car and off they went.  
  
Serena arrived home and went to her room for a nap. Then after a 3-hour sleep it was already 4.30, so Serena went to get her dress, towel, and soap and bath scents and went for a bath. After 1 hour bath, she got dressed into her gown, which was sliver white with gold rings around her chest to the middle of her back then followed by a row of sliver beads under her chest, then it flew out underneath her chest. She did her bow up at the back and only the half of her back showed bare with little bit cleavage too. She took off the towel off her hair and brushed off all the knots and did them in the usual style, curl the ends of her hair up and did a minimal of make up. She got her sliver and white purse, and put her wallet and mobile phone. Then got her glass slippers on and she was ready. Everyone else was ready and they had the car waiting downstairs. Serena went out of her room and everyone took one look at her and was stunned. "Sere honey, it looks beautiful on you!" said Irene with tears coming down. "Mum, please don't cry, it isn't me getting married or something, its just a dinner and it is a formal dinner, so come one we're going to be late" said Serena.  
  
"I know dear, come one, let's go," said Irene. Then they went out of the apartment and went to the awaiting car.  
  
For Darien he went to sleep for 4 hours and only had 1 hour to get ready. He took his tux, which was black and white, towel and went for a shower. 10 minutes later he was dressed, got his hair gel back and now he couldn't get his bow tie fix. (AN: it's the tuxedo mask outfit but no cape) "Mom!" said Darien.  
  
"What is it dear?" said Candice, his mum.  
  
"I can't fix this bow tie, arghh!!!!" said Darien frustrated.  
  
"Come here sweety" said Candice and fix up his bow tie and smoothed his coat. "My, my honey, you look like a prince waiting for his princess" said Candice with gleam.  
  
"Mom, please, it just a formal dinner and its not like I'm getting married" said Darien.  
  
"I know dear," said Candice.  
  
"Candice! Darien! Will you 2 hurry up! We're going to be late!" said William. "Coming William" said Candice. Darien nodded and follows his mum. Candice met William downstairs and kissed him. And the whole family went to the awaiting car.  
  
Serena's family arrived at the Meteor Garden Chinese Restaurant at 6.30 and went inside to be met by a waiter and took them to a private room where Josh and Scott were there already. "Josh, Scott, how nice to see you again" said Serena and smiled. "Good evening ladies, you all look beautiful tonight," said Scott. Serena blushed. (AN: how many times has she blushed) "Thank you Scott, both of you guys look handsome tonight as well," said Elane.  
  
"Well, why don't we take a seat then" gestured Josh. Everyone nodded and took a seat. Then Darien and his family arrived at the restaurant. "Sorry guys for been late" said Darien. Everyone got up and smiled. Serena was stunned by the looks of Darien. The way he looks was absolutely HOT also like a prince. Darien looks at Serena and he was stunned as. 'She looks so beautiful like a princess' thought Darien. 'He looks way, way, beautiful' thought Serena.  
  
"Well, it doesn't really matter Darien. Please have a seat," said Scott. Then everyone went back to his or her places with Darien next to Serena. They had a very good dinner. All of them were chatting away and had a few toasts to congratulate Serena and Darien. Then the night ended by bidding good-byes.  
  
The next few days, all around the campus, rumours started that Seiya and Connie have broken up and now wants Serena back...  
  
----  
  
Ok, sorry if it is so short, but I have been really, really busy in my holiday. Anyway I don't own sailormoon or this TV drama. Ok g2g.  
  
21st January 2003 (but revised on 03 May 2004)  
  
Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


	8. Chapter 6

On the track and off - Chapter 6  
  
Written by: Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
Rating: PG - rating may go up.  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Editors: Only me.  
  
-----  
  
Hey people! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday. Anyway I'm back with another chapter of 'On the track and off'. I hope you all enjoy it. By the way, all the characters in sailormoon are shorter in height and weigh less too, so keep in mind about them too. Anyway I don't own sm or even Hong Kong's hit drama. Please don't sue me. Well...... Let's get the show on the road.  
  
----  
  
"As everyone knows, except Darien and Serena, Seiya has broken up with Connie and now wants Serena back Lita, and that's not going to be good, if he wants her back," said Ami. The girls and the boys were worried about Serena and Darien and plus the rumours. "I know, it worries me a lot, Serena is still not fully recovered from what happen when he cheated on her, and now he wants her back, I rather kill him before he gets near her" said Lita with her fist ready to punch Seiya. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on Lita. Before you do that, we need to know how Seiya is going to hit her to be with him by his side so we must keep an eye on Darien, Serena and Seiya" said Ken.  
  
"Plus, we really need to make sure that Darien knows this and make sure also he doesn't get broken hearted too" said Andrew.  
  
"Yes that's definite sure for us about Darien. Even though Darien is sometimes cold hearted or even warm hearted, he can be broken for a while" said Artemis.  
  
"And for Serena, it will take decades for her to become one again" said Mina.  
  
"Mmmmm." said Lita, Luna, Mina, Ami, Raye, Andrew, Ken, Artemis, Greg and Chad.  
  
"This is going to be hard you know, playing cupid is really not my type" said Greg.  
  
"Well you don't want your friends to be broken hearted do ya?" said Raye. Everyone all answered no. "Well, we have to play cupid then and find a way to get Seiya out of Sere's sight. Trust me, she'll get mad whenever she sees her ex-crushes and. Although we have been her childhood friends since junior high, we know how our Meatball head acts around when she see her ex -crushes" said Raye.  
  
"Yeah, I remember them that time, I couldn't believe they would ask her to be their partner for prom night and grad night even when they make fun her" said Mina. Then Serena and Darien arrived at the cafeteria. "Hey guys" said Serena and Darien.  
  
"Hey, how are you guys? Had fun at the Dinner?" said Lita and winked at them. Both of them answered the same thing. "Ah...... (Cough cough) it was really good, we enjoyed each other's company," they said. Everyone thought they were the cutest couple ever seen. If it were for both of them to open their hearts then they would've notice how much time they have wasted. But then, they remind themselves to tell Darien that rumour and keep and eye out on the love triangle forming soon. "So what have you guys been doing lately huh?' said Serena and winked at them. All the girls blushed and Serena knew what they have been doing all right but she didn't want to know what really happened. Then the girls said, "That's none of your business Serena so butt out" Serena laughed and thought all of them must've been the most cutest couple she ever saw. Darien laughed and grinned when he thought they were so cute together if only Serena and himself were together they would've been the cutest couple around the whole campus. Even Josh and Scott thought of the same. 'Oh god I wish you could just give me a sign' thought Darien. "So ready to race again for tomorrow Dare. Or are you just too busy to race and you just rather day dream about a girl?" said Andrew. Darien blushed and knew what his friend was talking about.  
  
"Ah. I think I'm ready to race again. I heard that you and Mina will be in the race too" grinned Darien. Andrew and Mina were shocked that they faced each other and were jumping for joy. The whole group started to laugh and Josh came to see the group. "Hi guys. What have you been doing lately?" questioned Josh.  
  
"Ah...... nothing much. Hey Josh, I heard that Mina and Andrew are racing tomorrow with Dare," said Ami.  
  
"Well, yes that was what I was about to say and congratulate you guys. Who told you that?" replied Josh. Everyone except Darien and Serena pointed at each other. Darien and Serena blushed. 'That's another about them for a couple' thought Josh and grinned. "Thanks for keeping this a secret Dare and Sere" muttered Josh. "That's alright Josh. We were excited about the news until Dare's mouth said it out loud" Serena said and was elbowed from Darien. The group laughed and Josh left. 'I hope they know the rumours or either one of them' thought Josh. Everyone around the campus knows that Serena and Darien was the cutest couple on campus and off campus and were also well aware of Seiya's doings.  
  
That afternoon, Seiya drove into the campus, parked his convertible and went to the administration to sign in. After signing in, his number 1 job was to find Serena. For Serena, she was with Darien doing training around the campus. Stopping at their tree shade as always after their jog. "Whew, it's been hot lately eh?" said Serena. Then Darien grinned. "Sere, do you mean as you 'hot' as good looking or the temperature around this 'hot' day" said Darien, then he received a smack on his leg by Serena's towel that was around her neck. "Ow!" said Darien. Serena laughed. "Hey Dare, I have a funny feeling that rumours about me have been going around the campus" said Serena in almost in a whisper. 'Oh no, please don't tell me, she heard the rumours' thought Darien and remembered the little talk with Andrew this morning.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was around 8.00 in the morning and Darien was getting dressed while Andrew was taking a shower. Darien was making his bed then Andrew came in with a serious facial expression on his face. 'It looks like something bothering Andrew' thought Darien. For Andrew, him and the boys talked about what happen in the rumours last night and he was really worried. "Hey Dare, can I talk to you?" Now it was time for a talk. "Sure Andrew" and sat down  
  
"Uh...... the boys and I had a talk about something"  
  
"Don't tell me, is it about Seiya?"  
  
"Yeah, and have you heard the rest?"  
  
"Yeah about him broken up with Connie and now wants Sere back."  
  
"Yeah, listen Dare, since you have heard about it including the girls except Serena, we must keep alert about what is Seiya is doing. For me I have a funny feeling that, he is going to cheat and do the most betrayal thing for a jockey not allowed to do"  
  
"Me too. I know what Seiya is going to do but the betrayal what would that be?"  
  
"Trading drugs I would say." Darien was stunned and was seeing red, for what Seiya is doing.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Darien came back from his memory and thought of what Serena said. "Don't worry, so far, I haven't heard anything" lied Darien. Serena sighed. "I hate rumours, that's another thing that has been affecting everyone's life's," she said. "Yeah tell me about it" Darien joked. "Shut up Dare" and started poking Darien in the ribs. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Hey that tickles, stop!" said Darien and Serena stop. After catching up his breath, Darien got up and helped Serena up. "You wanna keep on going?" questioned Darien. Serena smiled and nodded. Then they both started running.  
  
Meanwhile, Seiya was getting frustrated that he couldn't find Serena anywhere until he thought of a place where she and 'that boy' always hang out and started running. As Seiya took off, Serena and Darien came back from their jog and went to the coffee shop for a drink. They went to an empty table and Darien sat down looking tired.  
  
"What would you like Darien?" said Serena  
  
"Uh...... glass of water would be good" he said  
  
"Ok" and went to the counter to get herself an Iced Tea and water for Darien. Darien was puffing hard and was trying to catch up with all his breath and then relaxed. Serena came back with water and her iced tea and sat down. "Thanks" said Darien and Serena smiled took a drink of her tea. "I heard there was a party going on around 6.00 'til 10.00, over at the club that isn't very far to walk. It's a disco, you coming?" said Serena.  
  
"Uh yeah sure, is it on tonight?" said Darien and saw her nod her head. "Ok, I'll pick you up 5.55 in your room."  
  
"Ok" said Serena with a big happy grin on her face.  
  
"So you can't wait for tomorrow? It does feel nice that you're now not the only one racing eh?" said Serena.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't wait to see who kicks ass. It was fun when and I was racing but a challenging one too" chuckled Darien. Serena laughed. "Yeah, I still remember that, I couldn't stop laughing when I overtook you" said Serena.  
  
"So that was why, I saw you smile at me and then grinned through the whole entire race," said Darien. Serena blushed. "It looks like I'm busted and got caught red handed" laughed Serena. Darien joined with her and though maybe Serena is over with Seiya now. Then Serena got up from her seat and said " Well I might as well keep on going with doing my own things now, I'll see you later tonight Darien" said Serena.  
  
"See ya Sere" said Darien and watched Serena's retreating figure. 'God, is she over with Seiya yet?' said Darien to himself. Then he caught a glimpse of Seiya coming back from wherever he went and saw him go into the administration office and came back out and went to his car and drove off. Darien blew out a breath for relief that Seiya didn't see Serena. Darien decided he should leave for a shower and saw it was only 4.30 in the afternoon and decided he go and see Andrew.  
  
Meanwhile Andrew was in his room that he shared with Darien, studying some more information in Geography (AN: Been a uni student isn't that easy, I'll tell ya) then he heard footsteps then a 'thump' was heard Andrew knew it was either Serena or Darien because either them 2 come here mainly Darien because it was his room too. From where his study desk is he turned his chair around and saw Darien on his bed, eyes closed and a big smile spread across his face. Andrew smiled and knew something happen between Serena and Darien.  
  
"Hey Dare, what's with the big smirk on your face or shall I say grin" grinned Andrew. Darien open one eye and spoke "Well for sure, Sere and I had fun today, we kept on going about some jokes but them she got busted from me by telling the truth that happen during my first race with her. You remember what I told you don't you?" said Darien. "About the part where you told me, she smiled at you when she met up with you and then grinned the whole entire race?" Andrew said. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about, so she got caught read handed, then she told me that a disco was going on tonight and everyone around the campus is invited and is at the club not very far from campus and then she left and you wouldn't believe it this." said Darien. Andrew was a bit confused and asked him. "Believe what, she kissed you on the lips? She gave you a wink? What?" Darien continues speaking. "I wish she kissed me on the lips but I saw him Andrew, Seiya! He was looking for Sere the whole day, because when I saw him, he look a lot frustrated" Andrew laughed but then he got worried. "Well since everyone knows about the disco going on Seiya would be there too. Come on, we going for a visit to the girls" gestured Andrew and Darien followed him.  
  
The first stop was at Ami and Raye's room. Ami was a bit surprised to see then, but then Andrew told her to gather up all the girls except Serena to the cafeteria in 2 minutes while he and Darien will gather up the boys to the cafeteria. Ami and Raye understood what the meeting was about and told the girl except Serena immediately. The boys knew this was coming and was at the cafeteria waiting for the girl. The 5 girls came and sat down. Darien was the first one to speak. "What's Serena doing now?" he said. Mina spoke, "She's in her room, picking her clothes for tonight"  
  
"That's good then it will kept herself busy for while" said Andrew.  
  
"We all know what this important meeting is about right?" said Luna. Everyone nodded. "So what are we going to do?" said Artemis. "We have to keep Seiya out of Serena's sight. If she see him and he wants her back by telling her, I know she is going to say yes and then get heartbroken again" said Lita.  
  
"We have to let Sere know what is going on, or else, she is never going to forgive us for not telling her" spoke Ken  
  
"Trust us Ken, Sere will forgive us, she is easy as forgiving people, even we can't stay mad at that Meatball Head forever" said Raye.  
  
"Man what are we going to do if she see him?" Chad said.  
  
"The best we can do is have a good time, make Sere have a fun time and kept alert on Seiya's whereabouts. For me, I will be sticking around Serena mostly," said Darien. Everyone nodded. "Well this meeting is closed. We'll all pick up our dates at whatever time and see each other at the disco tonight then" said Andrew. Everyone nodded and went back to their room.  
  
That night Serena was already in a pale pink spaghetti strap dress with matching colour low heel shoes and her hair in the usual style. She got her purse, wallet and mobile phone and was now ready to go, and then Darien knocked on her door. She didn't put any make up, only floral scent of perfume and baby pink lip-gloss. Serena went to the door and open it to find Darien looking sexy as ever in a navy button up shirt and navy baggy jeans and black skate shoes. To Darien he saw Serena looking sexy and looked down at her from head to toes. Coming back from reality Darien smiled and said "You ready to go Sere?" Serena smiled and nodded. Got her purse and took the out reached arm of Darien's and walked off. Both of them headed to the administration both signed out and saw in the book that all their friends have already signed out. Then they went to the gates and walked to the club. While walking there Darien was well aware that Seiya would be there checking out all the girls and everything. This made him grit his teeth and Serena heard him mumbling something. "What's that Darien?" said a concerned Serena. "What? Uh...... nothing just something about a dare the boys said that they are going to do tonight" lied Darien.  
  
"Oh...... ok...... What kind of Dare" she said  
  
"You don't wanna know Sere" Serena laughed. Then they arrived at the club and heard the music pumping up real loud and all this laughter and everything. They both went in and saw the girls and boys at a corner of the club. Walking up there, their friends saw them and gestured everyone to make room. "Hey guys, what's up?" said Darien  
  
"Hey, you guys are finally here!" said Lita.  
  
"Serena!" said Darien. Serena went near to his face so she can hear clearly. "Yeah Dare" said Serena.  
  
"I'm gonna get a drink, what do you want" he said  
  
"Uh...... a coke please" Darien got up and went to the counter. The boys did the same like Darien and the girl huddled together for a chat. "Hey girl, let's get out there and have some fun" said Serena. The girls giggled and knew Serena was going to hype up tonight with all this fun around her. So the girls got up and went to the dance floor.  
  
Over to the boys......  
  
"You see him yet?" said Darien  
  
"Nope!" said the boys. They received their drinks and went back to their corner finding out the girls weren't there and saw them on the dance floor, having a great time, they decided to go over and join them too. As the girls saw them, a fast techno song was on 'Blow your whistle' this song was the girls' favourite song and gestured the boys to come along to this song. As the song started everyone started jumping, doing their moves and everything. As for the girls, they did their moves to the boys.  
  
As the boys, they were looking impressed. The girls started to giggle by the look of the boys and the song finished. Serena was tired and decided to sit down while the girls continued dancing. It was hot on the dance floor, especially with all the spotlights and everything. Darien came and sat beside Serena and took a drink of his coke. "Having a great time?" shouted Darien  
  
"Yeah" said Serena and giggle. "How about you? Having a great time so far?" she continues. Darien used one of his famous grins. "Yeah, I'm having a great time. Would you excuse me, I'm just going to the bathroom," he said. Serena nodded. As Darien left, Seiya just entered the club and started looking for Serena. Then he found her. He saw her sitting alone in the corner watching her friends dance. 'Typical, where's that boy?' thought Seiya. While walking over there, he dodged a lot of dancers until he finally made it.  
  
"Hello Serena" said Seiya and smiled wickedly.  
  
--------  
  
Oh finally I have finished this chapter. Now what is Serena going to do? Is she going to say yes to Seiya to be with him? Stay for the next chapter of 'On the track and off'. Ok c ya. Please R+R  
  
16th February 2003 (but revised on 03 May 2004)  
  
Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


	9. Chapter 7

On the track and off - Chapter 7  
  
Written by: Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
Rating: PG - rating may go up.  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Editors: Only me.  
  
-----  
  
Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. I hope you will like this one. Anyway please keep in mind that I don't own sailormoon or this hit drama and also remember these characters weigh less and are shorter too. Anyway lets get the show on the road. PLEASE R+R  
  
----  
  
Previously in 'On the track and off'  
  
"Having a great time?" shouted Darien  
  
"Yeah" said Serena and giggle. "How about you? Having a great time so far?" she continues. Darien grinned using one of his famous grins. "Yeah, I'm having a great time. Would you excuse me, I'm just going to the bathroom," he said. Serena nodded. As Darien left, Seiya just entered the club and started looking for Serena. Then he found her. He saw her sitting alone in the corner watching her friends dance. "Typical, where's that boy?' thought Seiya. While walking over there, he dodged a lot of dancers until he finally made it.  
  
"Hello Serena" said Seiya and smiled wickedly.  
  
----  
  
For Serena, she froze and turned her head to find Seiya standing beside her. Serena didn't smile only gave him a false smile. "Hello" she said coldly, having Seiya wince a bit. "So how have you been Serena?" said Seiya and sat beside Serena.  
  
"I'm alright thank you" she replied.  
  
"So..... what have you been doing lately" he said.  
  
"Seiya. I'm not in the mood, Just stick to the point," she said almost ruining her time of fun. "Ok, ok, ok, Serena, I want you back in my life. Me and Connie broke up," Seiya said sympathetically.  
  
"Is that so. Well I don't know if I want you yet, you see my heart is still broken from what you done before Seiya," she said looking away. "I know Serena" Seiya and grab her hands. "Please Serena, please forgive me and let me be with you please" he continued. Serena sighed. "Alright then I forgive you, but I do not want you t take things fast, instead I want to go where we left at" Serena said and smiled. Seiya smiled and kissed her on the cheek. (AN: not on the lips guys, she said to take things slow and easy) "Well Sere, I'm going to go home now ok, so have fun in here ok" Seiya said and left. Serena was now happy but had a sinking feeling something was wrong that would interfere with the relationship. Then she saw Darien coming over from the dance floor. To Darien, he saw Seiya going over to Serena and saw them 2 kissed, now he was jealous and decided to stay out of their talk until they finished. As he saw Seiya leave he walked over to Serena and sat beside her. "Hey Serena, who was that, that was chatting you up?" Darien said. "Oh, it was Seiya before, he ask me to be in his life again. He told me that he broke up with Connie," she said. Darien was shocked. "I told him that if he wanted me, he had to take things slow and easy and I wanted to pick up where we left too. But then, I also have an uneasy feeling that something is going to interfere our relationship too. Do you know what will it be Dare?" she asked in a concerned way. Darien smiled and covered her hands over his. "Don't worry Sere, I'm sure nothing will happen," he said. 'I wish there was nothing going to happen and just go out with me instead. That Bastard!' Darien thought.  
  
"Hey you know what Dare. Come out and dance with me" Serena said as slow song came on 'Make a wish' Darien smiled. "Alright, come on" both of them got up and went to the dance floor while some of their friends sat back down. The group saw Serena and Darien dancing and thought it was so cute but also remembered that this song was their first dance as well, but then they remember what was happening when they saw Seiya kiss Serena on the cheek. So they had to ask Darien about that too. As the song finished Serena and Darien went back where the rest of the group was and sat back down. "Hey Serena, what time is it?" Mina said. Serena look at her watch and was a bit surprised. "Uh...... about 10.00" and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh my god. Well I think it is time we should go back to campus and then lights out. How's that?" Luna said. Everyone nodded. They all got up and headed to the exit. They all walked back to campus and signed back in from the administration office and then went back to the buildings where their rooms were and back to their rooms. Then lights out.  
  
The next day, everyone got up and did their normal routines and continued their training, except Darien, Mina and Andrew. They were getting dressed for their race. Darien was in the same uniform when he first wore to his race, Mina was in a navy blue and baby blue checked shirt and white pants and Andrew was a purple shirt with 2 stripe of green that started from the shoulders to the back with white pants. They all got their number sheet and got themselves weigh. Then it was time to go get their horses. Darien had Media Puzzle, Mina had 'Goddess of Love' and Andrew had 'Destiny can be sweet' (AN: I made that up but I don't own Media Puzzle only the other two) They all placed their number sheets, saddles and all that has with their goggles and took their horses out to the gathering ring. Yuen came and took Darien's horse, Candy took Mina's horse and Michael - Yuen's boss, took Andrew's horse. The 3 mounted on their horse and the 3 grooms lead them to the gathering ring. Darien saw Seiya just entered the gathering ring and thought this was going to be a hard race. As Yuen, Candy and Michael lead Darien, Mina and Andrew's horse to the gates, they both wished everyone good luck and got into the gates. Serena and their friends went to the grandstands and sat down. Darien was in barrier 12 and his number was 8, Andrew was in barrier 2; his number was 10, Mina was in barrier 1 her number was 3. All 3 of them are next to each other and were ready. Once all the horses were lined up in the gates, all you could hear was the crowd cheering. The 3 gripped their rein tight and placed their goggles over their eye. Everyone was ready and then the gates open. All 15 horses took off and the race was starting. Darien was in the middle around the outside between Goddess of Love and Destiny can be sweet. 100m mark went pass and now it was between Seiya, Andrew, Mina and Darien. The quad used their whips and increased their speed a little bit then they all hit the 50m mark. They all increased their speed at once and Seiya and Darien were ahead of everyone in a vice versa. The finish line was nearly there and a rally was going on between Seiya and Darien. Both of them increased more speed on their horses and Seiya came 1st, then Darien, Andrew and Mina. All you could hear in the crowd was laughter and cheering. Serena was proud of Seiya and remembered she had lunch with him in the next 2 hours. Her friends were proud of what Darien, Mina and Andrew did and weren't pleased that Seiya came first. "Well there goes another race, now would you excuse me I have a date with someone" Serena said and got up, then left. Everyone thought who it was then remembered what happened last night. 'Seiya' they all thought.  
  
Over at the changing rooms, Darien just got out of his jockey suit and went for a shower to refresh himself. Darien came out with a towel around his waist and went through his locker to get his campus uniform on. Then he went to search for Josh and Scott. Josh and Scott were over near the gathering ring both speaking to each other. They both wore a business suit, looking great too. "Hey Josh! Hey Scott! How are you guys today?" said Darien.  
  
"Darien! How nice to see you. We saw you at the race you did a great job and work hard as well, especially when Seiya was in the race" said Scott.  
  
"I know, even though coming second isn't that bad, but still, I'm proud of it" Darien said.  
  
"That's good Dare. Why don't you go and see your friends now. I'm sure they are dying to celebrate for ya!" Josh said. Darien smiled and headed off. Darien found his friends all right but couldn't see where was Serena. 'I wonder where she went?' thought Darien. "Hey Darien. You did pretty well out there and you try very hard to take over Seiya too. We're proud of you," said Luna  
  
"Thanks Luna" smiled Darien.  
  
"Hey guys" shouted Andrew and Mina. Everyone saw who it was and smiled. "Hey guys! Not bad for a first race eh?" said Darien.  
  
"Well, I did feel a bit nervous up there, you know, with all the people here" said Mina. Darien grinned. "Don't worry, you'll get use to it anyway, by the way where's Serena?" Darien said.  
  
"I think she's going with Seiya to have lunch" said Chad. Then Raye elbowed him. "Ow!" he said. "That's alright, well how about we got to the club and celebrate eh?" said Darien. Everyone nodded and all left with Darien.  
  
Meanwhile over at the Aurora with Seiya and Serena. They were having lunch and Seiya was explaining some strategies to help her. Understanding what he was sating. Serena was happy that she was with him again. "So you understand the strategies? Its pretty simple anyway, so there will be no disqualification or anything really" said Seiya.  
  
"Yeah I understand" said Serena, continuing eating her salad. "So what do you wanna do in our next date?" Serena said.  
  
"How about next week, over at my house" said Seiya.  
  
"Sure" Serena beamed up proudly and continued eating. As for her friends, they all celebrated for Darien, Andrew and Mina in their racing success and were all-proud of each other.  
  
That night, Seiya was at the club with his friends all drinking in a private room. He took out his gym bag and opened it to find 8 big yellow envelopes filled with money. He handed each of his friends a yellow envelope and spoke. "Here is what you guys want. Just remember to be aware of anyone been suspicious such as the ICAC and also keep a low profile of yourself too" said Seiya. Then all his friends handed him about $3000 and Seiya placed them in his gym bag. "Well, that's all I have to say. Look at the time, I have an early start tomorrow, I better go now. See you later then," said Seiya.  
  
"Ok, See ya Seiya!" they all shouted.  
  
The next day, Serena got up to see Scott due to her race that was on today. Serena quickly got dress and went for a long quiet jog and went to Scott's office. She knocked on the door. "Come in" said Scott. Serena open the door she does what she usually do, stick her head in then invited herself in. "Hey Scott, you wanted to see me?" Serena said  
  
"Oh yes, uh just to let you know, Amy and Greg are racing with you today." He said.  
  
"Really, this is going to be interesting"  
  
"Well, it is going to be exciting anyway" Serena laughed.  
  
"Oh well, I might as well continue training. Do you want me to let them know or you want to tell them?"  
  
"I'll tell then, ain't like what happen before" Serena went red. "Oh well, I'll see you later at the race Scott" and left. Serena continued her jog and went to the stables to clean Serenity. She washed Serenity, cleaned her area and took her for a walk. "Well Serenity are you ready to race with 'Water Princess' and 'Grand Knight'?" Serena said and found her horse rubbing her head on Serena's stomach. "No I'm not pregnant silly but it sounds like you're ready eh?" Her horse made a sound and wiggled her ears and Serena laughed. "I'll see you later Serenity" and left to get herself washed and have breakfast.  
  
After getting herself showered and dressed. Serena went to the cafeteria and grabbed something for breakfast. Then she went to see Darien if he was awake. Since she found his door open wide she found Andrew still asleep and found Darien reading with no shirt on. "Morning Dare" Serena said, looking at his fine chest. "Huh, oh hey Serena and morning to you too"  
  
"Ain't you suppose to be out of bed now because everyone is, except you 2"  
  
"Are they, well you can wake Andrew up then while I'm going for a shower"  
  
"Ok, hey Andrew, wake up" she nudged Andrew until he almost hit her. "Geesh, he is almost bad as me when I'm at home. What has he been doing last night?" Darien laughed. "Watching too much TV last night"  
  
"Ok then"  
  
"Come on Andrew wake up"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok, I'm up, geesh just 5 minutes isn't going to hurt right?"  
  
"Ha, ha. Come on, get dress and you mister you said you're going for a shower, well off you go"  
  
"Yes madam" and everyone laughed. "Well I better go and get ready, my race started in about 2 hours."  
  
"Ok, see ya Serena" they both said. Serena went back to her room, to get a towel and all her needs after the race. She went to her locker and took out her suit for the race, her saddle, whip, gloves, goggles and cap. She went and changed into her suit that was new which her sister Elane brought. It was a purple top with a yellow stripe on each side near her arms and another stripe of yellow on the centre. Her sister also brought a new white short sleeve shirt with a high collar and a picture of a horse in the middle of the collar on front. She wore her usual white pants and boots and placed her saddle where everyone's saddles were. She went to the female conference room and sat down with her whip, cap, gloves and goggles. After 10 minutes of relaxing by herself someone came in and sat in front of her. Serena looked up, finding Ami getting nervous. "Hey Ami!" said Serena. Ami jumped by the sound of Serena's voice and look up to see her sitting in front of Serena. "Serena you startled me, how come you didn't tell me that I was racing. With you too!" Ami said. Serena smiled. "That's alright. Anyway, you feeling nervous now are you?" Ami nodded.  
  
"Well that was how I was feeling on my first race too. Don't worry, as soon as you hope on your horse, a feeling of excitement will rush into you"  
  
"Thanks Serena"  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
"Race number 6 for the 1200m at 10.30 is now placing in please get ready" the lady is in the speakers.  
  
"Well its time. Is Greg here"  
  
"Yeah, let's go" They both walked out of the room and went to pick up their saddles and met Greg too. All 3 of them got weight adding more weight too. Then they when to get their horses. On their way, they got their number sheet from their locker and went to the stables. Serena went into Serenity's stable placed her number sheet, which was 10 and placed it over her back, then her saddle, bridle and rein. She untied the lead in one of the bar and slid the door open. Ami and Greg got out of their stable and went outside with Serena and handed their horses to Yuen, Candy and Michael to the gathering ring while Serena, Ami and Greg hop on their horses. "You ready Serena" Yuen said  
  
"Yeah, you know that I'm always ready" she said  
  
"Well I hope you will too, I also placed a bet on Ami and Greg too" said Yuen.  
  
"Why thanks Yuen" said Ami and Greg.  
  
"You're welcome. Well here we go" and lead them to the tack where the gates were. Serena was placed in the middle barrier next to Ami and Greg. "Hey Serena" Ami said.  
  
"Yeah Ames" she said  
  
"You're right about the excitement"  
  
"I told ya"  
  
"Did I miss something girls?" (Greg)  
  
"Oh nothing, you know. Nervous reaction" (Serena)  
  
"Ok" (Greg) Serena got her goggles over her eyes and gripped her whip and rein tight. Then the gates open and they're off. Everyone was racing in one side of the racetrack. As the commentators all talking in a rush all this big commotion was going loud for the 1200m race. 100m mark went by and some horses over took a few horses while Serena, Ami and Greg were on the outside almost near the front. 50m mark went and all horses increased speed including Serena, Ami and Greg. Serena overtook all the horses and was in front following by Ami and Greg. As the commentators kept talking at a fast speed, the crowd was shouting telling their horses that they bet faster and faster. Serena was nearly there then she reached her goal. Followed by Ami in second and then Greg coming third. Everyone cheered and Serena was slowing her horse down, she stood up almost and raised her hand that was holding the whip and blew a kiss to the crowd. Serena, Ami and Greg got off their horses and handed their horses to Yuen, Candy and Michael. You did great out there Sere," said Yuen.  
  
"Thanks, so did Ami and Greg. They sure did pretty well," said Serena.  
  
"Serena!" said Darien, then followed by their friends. "Hey guys what are you guys doing?" said Ami.  
  
"You guys did well out there," said Lita.  
  
"Thanks" said Ami  
  
"Well I'm going to get changed, excuse me" said Serena and left. "Well, I might leave with Serena too. Did you see how she reacted on the track?" said Ami.  
  
"Yeah, I did and I found it funny" said Darien and blushed. Everyone laughed. "We'll see you at the cafeteria because we have to plan the surprise party for Josh" said Ami. "Alright then see ya" then left to the cafeteria.  
  
Meanwhile Serena went to get weighed so they could check on their weight and then she went to take photos with Scott, Yuen, Michael and also Serenity. Serena hopped back on her horse and all the people that betted on Serenity was on her right hand side holding one of the leads and Scott, Yuen, Michael and also the CEO of the Hong Kong Jockey Club were there holding the other side of the lead on her left. The reporters told them they were taking photos and told them to smile. As everyone did smile. Serena thought she was getting blind for all of this flashing but laughed. After that Serena hopped off Serenity and patted her head and left to get changed. She changed into a grey t - shirt and white shorts that went mid thigh. After been refreshed she went to the female conference room for a sit. Then she bumped into Ami while walking there. "Hey Sere, we're going to the main cafeteria to plan Josh's surprise party so you might go and met all the others there too," Ami said.  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you at the cafeteria Ames" and waved at Ami while walking to the conference room. After 5 minutes of herself and been relaxed she went to the cafeteria. She found all her friends and went to their table. "Hey, I'm back," said Serena.  
  
"Sere" they said and Serena sat next to Darien. "So Sere, we all saw your reaction on the track with Serenity" said Darien. Serena blushed. "Well can't I do that, some how Serenity got me into the spirit of doing that" said Serena. Then Ami and Greg arrived. "So are we planning Josh's party or what?" said Serena.  
  
"Yeah we sure are" said Mina. As the whole groups kept on doing their discussions for Josh's party till the evening around about 6pm, Serena remembered she had to see Seiya for a moment and left.  
  
Meanwhile, Seiya was at home counting all the money he had in his gym bag, then the doorbell rang. He went to open it found out it was Serena. "Uh...... hey Serena"  
  
"Seiya! Can I come in?"  
  
"Uh...... sure" and open the door wider and Serena stood still and her eyes glued at the coffee table. Then Seiya saw what she was looking at and then quickly placed all his money in the bag. "Where did you find all that money Seiya?" she said.  
  
"Uh. I found it" he lied  
  
"No you didn't, tell me where did you get all that money from?"  
  
"Please Sere honey; please don't tell anyone, it's only you and me that know. Please don't let the ICAC know please" holding her hands. Serena looked down and sighed. "Alright then" Seiya hugged her. "Thank you Sere" 'I knew something was going to interfere this relationship' thought Serena. "Anyway I have to go now, I'll see you later Seiya" said Serena and left. As she went to the elevator, she burst into tears. "Oh why did I take him back?" said Serena. She knew Darien had feelings for her but didn't want to take him in case Seiya wanted her back. 'Why didn't I take Darien instead. I'm such a fool' thought Serena. Then the elevator door open to the ground level, she went out of the building and went back to campus before the gates shut. Serena arrived at the campus and went to the building where she and her friends sleep. She changed into her PJs and then went to sleep.  
  
----  
  
Well how do you think? Good so far? Ok please R+R ok g2g.  
  
18th February 2003 (but revised on 03 May 2004)  
  
Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


	10. Chapter 8

On the track and off - Chapter 8  
  
Written by: Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
Rating: PG - rating may go up.  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Editors: Only me.  
  
----  
  
Hey, I'm back with another chapter. I hope you'll all like this one. Anyway please keep in mind that I don't own sailormoon or this hit drama also remember these characters weigh less and are shorter too. Anyway let's get the show on the road. Please R+R.  
  
----  
  
The next few days, everyone except Mina, Andrew, Ami and Greg all raced with Serena and Darien all getting 1st, 2nd, and 3rd. Everyone all got into the Hong Kong International Cup that was going to be held the next 3 weeks. Right now, since their race trails have finished and it was a day off for the jockeys and staff and it was also Josh's birthday. Instead of all going home, they all decided to decorate the cafeteria in their building, which isn't very far from their rooms and placed balloons, streamers everywhere. Lita just finished doing the last touches of the cake and place it on the counter. "Quick, Josh is coming!" shouted Chad and everyone rushed to their places then lights turned off and in came Josh. Lights turn on, "SURPRISE!" said everyone. Josh was stunned but pretend to look mad. "Ok, ok, ok what on earth is going on here?" Josh said.  
  
"We'll celebrating your birthday sir, don't tell me you're going to punish us, are you?" said Serena.  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact yes. So I want every bit picked up before I come back to see it spotless and clean" stated Josh and was grinning. "Oh man, you're joking," said everyone. Then Josh started to laugh. "Just kidding, you guys should've seen the look at your faces," said Josh. Then everyone laughed and started to celebrate for Josh. Everyone had a piece of cake and then the party was over. Back in Serena's room, she was getting bored and she had many things to think especially about Seiya and her relationship. 'If he is going to continue this drug thing then I'm sure this relationship is going to end very soon' thought Serena and decided to go his place.  
  
5 minutes later, Serena arrived at Seiya's place, taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. Then Seiya open the door to find Serena in white baggy ¾ pants and in a pink sweatshirt. "Hey Serena" said Seiya. Serena smiled. "Look Seiya. You have to stop this. If you want this relationship to last, you have to stop this. This drug dealing isn't getting us anywhere!" said Serena as he faced Seiya. Seiya sighed. "Sere, please, just don't worry. Nothing is going to happen. Trust me. Anyway I have a surprise for you" he said. He reached in his pocket and out came a white gold ring with 3 little diamonds across. "Marry me, Sere" Seiya said. Serena was stunned and she hasn't given him an answer and he already slipped the ring on her finger. Serena looked up and gave him a fake smile and hugged Seiya. Seiya already knew the answer to this question and didn't bother to ask her. "So how about, I walk you back home eh?" said Seiya. Serena nodded and both of them walked out.  
  
The next day, at Seiya's home, since Seiya was the youngest in his family, Scott was the second oldest and his older brother was Leon. They were all at home, since Leon and Scott just finished work and they all knew about the drug dealing and both of them had to talk to Seiya. So Leon got the shoebox out from his bed that was filled with money and threw the shoebox at Seiya's direction. "Where did you get the money from Seiya?" said Leon.  
  
"Don't tell me you are cheating are you?" Scott said. Seiya was stunned than ever. "How did you find this?" Seiya said.  
  
"That is none of your concern Seiya, now where did you get this money from?" said Scott.  
  
"You're dealing drugs and you're cheating are you?" Scott continued.  
  
"This is none of your business," said Seiya.  
  
"Oh yeah it is, now tell me does Serena know this too?" said Scott.  
  
"Don't tell me you have already reported this to the ICAC investigator have you?" said Seiya.  
  
"That is none of your concern, now Seiya. Right now answer the question," said Leon. Seiya sighed. "Fine, yes I'm doing both things and only Serena knows what I'm doing" said Seiya. "Why this is none of your business too" Seiya continued.  
  
"Well, somehow the ICAC already know what you are doing and they have already asked us, but Serena, I don't know" said Leon.  
  
"Why don't you stop this Seiya? And just continue normally" said Scott. Seiya ignore them and ran away. Scott was about to chase after him until Leon told him to stop, that he needs time alone.  
  
That afternoon at the track, Serena and Darien had different races and Darien was the first one to race. "Race 10, 1000m, on 1.30 is now getting ready. Please line up, " said in the speaker where Darien was in the male conference room. Darien was wearing a red and white top with the sleeves was white with red polka dots while the front and back was red. He went out of the room. Picked up his saddle and added weights and went to pick up Media Puzzle. He went to Media puzzle's stable and placed his number sheet, saddle, bridle and rein and a head cover that covers half of the horse's head except the eyes. He untied the lead from one of the bars and leads Media Puzzle out of his stable then he meets Michael. "Hey Michael" said Darien while placing his cap and goggles and then hopped on his horse. "Hey Dare. Good luck ok. I bet a lot on you too and Serena as well. Better give me a good raise on my money kid" and laughs. Darien laughs too. "I'll try hard Michael," he said.  
  
"Well you always do, anyway here we go" said Michael. Leading Darien and Media Puzzle to the gathering ring, then after a few rounds of galloping or trotting, they were lead into the gates.  
  
After 10 minutes of getting all horses to be lined up, Darien was already and he placed his goggles over his eye and gripped his whip and rein tight and then he heard the commentators said now that they were all lined up they're ready to race. Then the gates open and all of the horses took off including Darien racing on the outside of the pack. The 100m mark went pass and Darien increased speed a little and over took a few horses. The 50m mark went by and Darien increased more speed on Media Puzzle and went pass al the horses coming 1st a head. Darien was nearly at his goal and increased a bit more speed on Media Puzzle until he was 1m away from the others. Then he reached for his goal. Everyone in the crowd started cheering and Darien also had the same spirit doing the same what Serena done the other day so he did it. Then Media Puzzle slowed down and then Michael took the lead of Media Puzzle and went to the stand where they took photos with the reporters. It took 5 minutes with all the photography and Darien quickly went to get weigh then returned his saddle in its original spot and went to get changed.  
  
For Serena she was already changed into her Jockey suit, the one that her sister gave and was fiddling with her ring. 'Don't worry, nothing will happen' a voice of Seiya rang through her head. 'Race 11, 1200m on 2.00pm is now getting ready. Please line up" Serena got up, with her cap and goggles and whip and walked out of the room. She picked up her saddle and added more weights, and went to get Serenity. Placing all the needs for her horse, she took Serenity by the lead and Yuen came to take it from there.  
  
"Thanks Yuen" said Serena, placing her cap on, goggles above her eye and hopped on the horse. "You're welcome Sere. Have you been alright lately?" said Yuen with concern as he took Serenity to the gathering ring. "Well for me, I'm not quite sure myself too" said Serena. Yuen was confused. "What do you mean?" said Yuen.  
  
"It's a long story, I'll let you know sometime" said Serena.  
  
"Alright then, but just to let you know I'm always available when a problem comes crashing in ok" said Yuen. Serena started to giggle. "Well here we go. By the way, go wild ok. I have betted on you including Michael and Candy have betted on you too" he said. Serena smiled. "I'll try my best," she said  
  
"As always anyway" Yuen stated. "Shut up" and smack him on the shoulder.  
  
As Yuen lead Serena on the gates, she placed her goggles over her eyes and Yuen handed the lead to one of the gatekeepers. As she was lined up and all ready, she moved her goggles and gripped her rein tight with her whip. Then the gates opened and all this wild feeling came into Serena and she took off just outside of the horses. She overtook a few horses and was now on the middle. Still running Serena made sure that Serenity stayed in the same speed until she hit the 100m mark. From then Serena increased more speed on Serenity and over took the horses until she was coming second. Then the 50m mark was gone, and then she increased more speed on Serenity until she was 2m away from the other horses. Then she reached her goal to the finish line. Now she was grinning through the whole race even now with the photos that were coming too. As Yuen lead Serenity on the stand everybody took photos with Scott, Josh and the CEO of the Hong Kong Jockey Club and the people that betted on Serenity. ' I bet that they are the same people that had betted on Media Puzzle' thought Serena and smiled one more time then got off Serenity and went to get weighed and changed.  
  
After refreshing herself she decided to go find her friends. She found her friends at the cafeteria with Darien too. "Hey guys" said Serena  
  
"Hey! What's up?" said Mina.  
  
"Nothing much. Just finished that race" she said.  
  
"Hey Dare. I saw what you did. What the hell happened? Once I saw that I started to crack myself laughing once I saw you on the track when I was on my way getting Serenity!" said Serena. Darien blushed. "Ah...... well...... like you said somehow Media Puzzle gave me the sprit to do that!" he said. Everyone started laughing including Darien. "Sure whatever" Serena said and wink at him. Darien went from light red to a darker red. "Looks like someone is really blushing!" Andrew said. Darien gave him a glare. "Shut up! Well, I'm going for all I care. See you later!" said Darien and got up and left. "Hey Serena. How's you and Seiya doing?" said Raye. Serena was stunned about Raye concern. 'Oh please don't tell me that the ICAC has got them interrogating too' thought Serena. "Well Seiya and I are doing fine. Why ask?" lied Serena.  
  
"Oh nothing really. We're just worried about you. You know what I mean," said Ami. Serena smiled. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm just doing fine" she said. "Well, I feel like going for a jog. I'll see you later" Serena said and left. "She's lying you know" said Lita with concern. "I know. After the interrogation with us and the ICAC, we all know what Seiya is doing but I don't know why he is taking Sere with him too" said Luna.  
  
"It's alright. Sere will figure it out too. She just needs time," said Ken.  
  
"Yeah. That's all she needs then she will figure out what to do with Darien" said Greg  
  
"Yeah man. I know Sere is a tough girl. Just don't worry ok" said Chad and everyone smiled.  
  
That night, Serena was in a pink sweat jacket with a pink sweatshirt and ¾ white pants. She was sitting on the grandstand where she could see the finish line of the track. She remembered what happen the other night when 2 men in black and white business suits came. She knew they were from the ICAC.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Excuse me miss? We are looking for Serenity Moon" one of the men said.  
  
"I'm her. Why do you ask?"  
  
"We're from ICAC and we were wondering if it's alright to take a few minutes from your time to ask some questions"  
  
"Is this about Seiya?"  
  
"Why yes. Are you any relation part of Seiya?"  
  
"I'm his girlfriend though"  
  
"Well it is alright then?"  
  
"Alright, show me the way"  
  
"This won't take long. We promised" she smiled and was lead into a white van. The interrogation took only 2 minutes and they thanked her. "Thank you for answering the questions as much as possible Miss Moon"  
  
"Please call me Serena"  
  
"Well Serena, we might call you again sometime and this will go into court just to let you know. Thank you"  
  
"You won't tell Seiya will you?"  
  
"No, we won't we keep these confidential"  
  
"Goodbye Serena"  
  
"Bye" then they left.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Serena quickly shook the memory away then went to her room.  
  
The next day, Seiya had a race around 5.35pm. After dressing in his jockey suit, he got his horse and went to get Taiken take his horse to the gathering ring then to the track. Then his race started for the 1200m ending up coming first. After the photo he went to get changed then asked all his friends to met him at the club and asked Serena and Darien to come along. Serena and Darien knew the ICAC were watching from the club and had a funny feeling something was going to happen. But still went. From the conference room of the Hong Kong International Jockey Club administration, all the people from the ICAC watched what was happening so far.  
  
At the club, Seiya was celebrating with everyone in a private room at the club and he started to hand yellow envelopes. Instead of drugs this time it was watches and jewellery. As the ICAC saw this, they quickly went. It took only 2 minutes to get to the club and now was walking to the private room they were in. Serena and Darien were feeling uncomfortable and looked at each other. Their eyes were telling something and both of them understood. Then 4 men from the ICAC barged in. "ICAC, don't move!" they shouted and handcuffed all Seiya's friends and Seiya while Serena and Darien were to go and answer questions while the others did the rest.  
  
At the ICAC headquarters, Leon, Scott, Serena and Darien's friends, Darien's parents and Serena's family were all waiting outside waiting for their loved one. Then Serena and Darien came out. "Sere! Dare!" they all said. While Darien was hugging Serena. "You're alright?" Elane said. Serena nodded and went to hug Elane. One of the ICAC men came to Serena. "Excuse me Serena," he said. Serena faced him. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Can we have that ring that is on your finger?" he said getting a plastic bag. Serena stared at the ring on her finger then used her shaky fingers to take the ring off. Then she placed it in the plastic bag. "Its alright now Sere, now it has stop the war is only started in court" said Leon.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it" said Scott. Serena let a shaky breath and a sad smile appeared. "Thanks. I'm sorry about Seiya. I tried my best to stop him but there's no help" she said.  
  
"It's alright, we tried too" said Leon and placed a hand on her shoulder. Then she went to hugged Leon. "God. I didn't know what to do when he asked me to marry him," she cried. Then Seiya came out and Serena couldn't look at him and said to Becky "Can we go home. I'm tired"  
  
"Sure honey. I suppose we might give some of you guys a lift home. William, Candice you don't mind taking some do you?" Elane said.  
  
"No, not at all. I'll just call some more cars to come in" William said and called his house. Irene did the same thing as well. As Serena took the girls and Darien took the boys they all drop them off then the last stop was to Serena. As Candice and William stayed in the car Darien got out of the car while all the ladies and Serena came out of their car. "Serena! You're coming tomorrow right?" Darien said. "I don't know. But I'll come for a visit anyway to see Serenity" Darien nodded. "Ok then. Bye Sere" and left while Serena went back to the apartment.  
  
The next day, court cases were going in the Hong Kong Supreme Court. All of Serena's friends, her parents and Darien's parents and Darien all went to court. Leon and Scott were there too for Seiya. Then as the judge came in, everyone stood up and then sat down when they were told. Then the cases started going for 2 hours then court had stop to continue the next day. Serena didn't know if she could continue racing.  
  
That afternoon, she went to practice on the mechanical horse. She was going well and thought she can do it tonight, as it was the first time. As it was nearly time for Serena to race, she went to her room and got her equipment. Then she went to the changing rooms with her gym bag and got changed into a black and white stripe top with the white shirt and pants. The groom had cleaned Serenity and was already. She went to get weighted and get Serenity. "Hey Serenity" Serena said. Serenity started rubbing her head against Serena's chest. "I'm alright. Thank you for your concern. Well it looks like tonight is the first night race eh?" and Serenity made a sound and Serena giggled. "Come on" and lead Serenity out to Candy.  
  
"Hey Sere. You're ok now?" said Candy.  
  
"Yeah I'm alright" Serena replied and smiled.  
  
"Well let's get a move on. By the way, we'll skip the gathering ring and we go to the track and do your little rounds there" Serena nodded and Candy lead then to the gates. There were only six horses on tonight's race and there wasn't may people due to there was only two races on that night and Serena was on the 2nd heat. As Serena finished doing Serenity's flexibility and stretches and she was then to go into a barrier that was near the rail. As everyone was lined up and ready, Serena placed her goggles over her eyes and took deep breaths as she gripped her rein and the whip tight. Then the gates open and she took off with the others as well. Going in the middle around the outside at the same speed from one of the horses then increased her speed when she passed the 50m mark, then she came first place. As Serena made Serenity slow down and came to a stop, she jumped off Serenity and handed her horse to one of the grooms. Then she went to the changing rooms. Then the night ended when she went to sleep to face the court again.  
  
----  
  
Well there goes another chapter. Please R+R. I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter as I am making it as best as possible.  
  
----  
  
27th February 2003 (but revised on 03 May 2004)  
  
Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


	11. Chapter 9

On the track and off - Chapter 9  
  
Written by: Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
Rating: PG - rating may go up.  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Editors: Only me.  
  
----  
  
Hey I'm back again. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Now this chapter will have a lot of drama. Ok I hope you will all like it! Please R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
----  
  
After the night of Serena's race, Serena got up did her daily routines there here was a phone call from Leon. "Hello, Serena speaking" she spoke.  
  
"Sere! Have you seen Seiya?" Leon said.  
  
"No, not when I have been doing my jog this morning. Why?"  
  
"He's missing. Me and Scott can't find him we have searched the whole place we know"  
  
"Ok...... umm...... I'm not really quite sure"  
  
"Ok, what about I pick you up from campus and we'll go and find him"  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you there" and hang up and got dress into comfortable clothing and went to wait for Leon at the administration office. Then about 2 minutes later Leon arrived by his sliver Lexus - LS540. Serena it and got in.  
  
After 30 minutes of searching Seiya in the city, he was nowhere to be found until Serena remembered one of the places he told her one time. "Leon has Seiya told you and other places than in the city" Serena said. Leon had a good think but couldn't remember. "Do you remember anything he has told you Sere?"  
  
"Umm. I do remember one place her has told me but I'm not quite sure"  
  
"Where is it at?"  
  
"It's a village around 2 hours away"  
  
"Oh yes, I remember, one of his friends lives there and brought a new apartment here and gave his house to Seiya"  
  
"Lucky the court starts at 1.00pm"  
  
"Yeah. Come on we have to hurry" They both of them hopped in the care and drove off to the village where Seiya was.  
  
2 hours later, they arrived at a village called 'Ho long So' (AN: I made that up) village. The 2 got out of the car and went 2 separate directions. Leon and Serena knocked all the houses and asked them if they have seen Seiya. They meet each other on the same street but found no luck, then they went again. As for Serena, as she was going to another house, someone behind her place his hand over Serena's mouth and pulled her into an alley. As she open her eyes, it turned out to be Seiya. "You promised not to scream" Seiya said. Serena nodded and his hand was off of Serena mouth. She tried to get away but her hand got caught from Seiya's grip. "Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"Away from you and plus I may have to take you back to court"  
  
"Oh no you don't, you're coming with me" Then pulled her with him to his house. As they got in, he got his gym bag out and placed all the money in it. While he was doing that Serena quickly used her mobile phone and press a quick call to Leon. Leon received a phone call and knew whom it was from but he didn't know where. "Hello, Sere are you there" nobody answered and continued to listen to the conversation that was going on between Seiya and Serena. "Where are we Seiya?"  
  
"You're at the only house that is on the hill Tism Tua Street" With that Leon hanged up and rang the ICAC. "Hello? ICAC? Yeah it's Leon. Yes I have found him. I'm at Ho Long So village and the place is at Tism Tua Street. Yep alright then thank you." Then he took off to Seiya's place.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena was dragged everywhere around the house. "I'm not going with you. You can't force me to go with you," she said.  
  
"Yes I can. You are going everywhere; I'm going to. Now since I'm ready let's go" and was about to walk to the door until Leon barged in. "Seiya, where do you think you're going?" Leon said almost a shout. "Where I'm going is none of your concern now get out of my way"  
  
"No!" Seiya made a stand and placed his arm around Serena's neck.  
  
"Let me go Seiya!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Seiya just let her go. She has nothing to do with this"  
  
"No. I'm not letting her go. She is going with me everywhere"  
  
"Please Seiya, just let go of me and we'll talk about it"  
  
"No!" but lets go of Serena and then runs away. But Leon catches him and they both push each other to the sofa. Then Seiya struggled out of Leon's stand and ran outside going down the hill, he met the ICAC. "Stop ICAC" said the men. There were about 7 of them. Seiya took off running again and the ICAC split themselves into 2 groups going at a different direction. Leon and Serena met the director of the ICAC and stayed there with him. As for Seiya he was hiding behind an empty, wrecked house and as one of the men came on, he used a wood plank and hit him on the head. The other men saw it and chase after him. Going through an alley the group chased him but it was difficult as Seiya threw wooden planks down to the ground. Then Seiya was met by the other group. They caught him but Seiya got out of their catch and ran down the hill until one of the men went down and jumped on him following with the other men. Then the director met the 6 men and handcuffed Seiya.  
  
"Well I will meet you guys in court Leon and Sere" Seiya said. Serena flinched at the word that Seiya said but couldn't say anything. Then Seiya got in the car and was driven off. "Thank you Leon and Serena. It was a great help but I think there will be nothing we could do with the court case. Well I'll see you in a hour" then left. Leon and Serena went back to the car and drove to get ready for court.  
  
1 hour later, all of Serena's family and friends, Darien's family, Leon and Scott were all at court. The procedure started and Darien was first to be asked, then it was followed by Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina and Luna, then they had a lunch break. Everyone was worried and didn't know what to do if Seiya was guilty or how much it will affect on Serena too.  
  
As a lunch break as finished, everyone went back inside to the courtroom and the procedure started again. After Luna was questioned, it was Greg, Chad, Ken, Andrew and Artemis then it was Serena. "Your honour, I would like to ask Serena to the stand" then Serena got up went to the stand and said she'll tell the truth. "Miss Moon. In what relationship were you and Seiya with?"  
  
"Please sir, call me Serena. Uh...... Seiya and I were a couple but he cheated on me and stayed with Connie. But now we were a couple"  
  
"Mm hmm...... then how did you know about Seiya's doing?"  
  
"He told me"  
  
"Does that mean you're also in the scandal too?"  
  
"No! I wouldn't. I know what the consequences are if I was busted for doing that!"  
  
"Then what were you doing with Seiya, Darien and Seiya's friends"  
  
"After the race for the trials to get in the Hong Kong International Cup, Seiya told me to get Darien and we'll celebrate with his friends at the club where they had the disco going on last time. So we went there, and had a couple of drinks only. Darien and I weren't drinking alcohol and then he started......" looking at Seiya who was behind bars and was giving her the death glare. A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks and continued. "He started to hand out the things that were out of his gym bag, Darien and I were getting concerned and then the ICAC came in"  
  
"No further questions your honour" Serena got up and sat down with the rest of her family and friends. Everyone was comforting her telling it was all right. Then another break started and the jury was now voting.  
  
After 30 minutes, everyone came back in and was ready to face the truth. As the judge came back in, he sat down as everyone did and face at the jury. "Miss Lui, have you finally decided what the answer is?" said the judge  
  
"Yes your majesty" and handed the paper to the judge. The judge looked at it and faces everyone. "Through this entire court case, Seiya Yuen as a jockey is...... Guilty. Court a juried" (I can't spell it) Everyone was shocked then Seiya started yelling. "You'll never forget this Serena. You know I love you and you are just telling fibs!" Then he was dragged inside prison. "You'll never forget this Sere!" Then he was gone.  
  
From Serena's point of view, she was hurt and disappointed. All the words Seiya said were stuck in Serena's mind repeating over and over again. "Come on Sere, let's go home" said Elane. Serena nodded and followed everyone out. As the girls followed with Serena and her family to the Serena and her family's cars they had to split including with the boys and Darien when he had to drop them including his family in one car. Leon and Scott followed them then it was their turn to go home. After they bid a goodbye to Serena and Darien, they left and told Serena they'll visit Seiya. Serena nodded and hopped back in the car and left with Darien following behind them. As the Moon family arrived at their apartment, Darien got out of the car and went to Serena. "Serena, I suggest you take some rest ok. I'll tell Josh that you ain't feeling that well and scratch off your race tomorrow night" Serena smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Darien, you're the best" and kissed him on the cheek. Darien smiled. "Well call me if you need me ok?" and saw Serena nodded and went into her apartment. Darien sighed them went back inside the car looking at his mum and dad with big grins on their faces. "What!"  
  
"Are you in love with Sere dear?"  
  
"Uh...... why yes...... I love her since my eyes first laid on her"  
  
"But I suggest you take it slow dear, especially what happen tonight"  
  
"Yes mum, I know what I'm doing" His parents smiled and drove off.  
  
The next day, Serena got up, still scared of all the sayings that keep on repeating over and over again, she did her daily routines then decided she'll go to the campus. She got into her car and drove off. ½ hour later she arrived at the campus and parked her car. She went to sign in and went to her room. Changed into some comfortable clothing to start training, she decided to go for a jog. After her jog, she passed by the mechanical horse and decided to try and see if her skills got affected after last night. Hopping on the horse's back, she pushed the button and is started slowly then fast. As she was riding, all the painful memories came back from last night. Shutting her eyes for trying not to remember but then everything all came at once then she lost her grip of the rein and fell down. Darien passed by and saw someone on the floor and the mechanical horse was still going. He came closer and saw it was Serena. "Serena!" he said and came over to her side and push the button to stop the mechanical horse. "Ow!"  
  
"You're alright?"  
  
"No...... I can't ride, I don't know if I can do it tonight"  
  
"Well I told Josh to scratch it if you ain't coming. Just give it a go tonight and I'll come and watch ok"  
  
"Alright then. Can you help me get back up?"  
  
"Sure" and helped her up in her standing position. Feeling a bit light headed, Serena leaned on Darien's shoulder while Darien supported her to get rest. "Let me take you back"  
  
"Can I stay at your room for a while" Darien nodded and led her to his room to rest.  
  
That afternoon, Darien and Serena decided to go for a picnic with all the other. Everyone each brought a plate of food and sat under the tree where Serena and Darien stop after their jog. Everyone was all enjoying the beautiful atmosphere having a great time forgetting all their troubles even Serena forgot all her troubles from last night. Around 5.00 everyone packed up their things and all left together to their rooms. As soon as Serena went to her room, she went to get her jockey suit that was in black and white and all her other belongings. She dropped them off in her locker in the changing rooms and went to groom Serenity. Going to Serenity's stable, Serenity made a noise and was pleased to see Serena. Serena giggled and smiled. "Hey Sere! I've missed you. Tell me, can I do this tonight?" Serenity nodded her head and rub against her. Serena smiled and patted her head. "If you say so. Come on lets get you cleaned" and started to clean her.  
  
Around 6.00, Serena got Serenity all dressed and left her stable to get herself changed to her black and white jockey suit. In her locker, she got out what she need and went for a shower. After refreshing herself, she was dressed and was in the conference room trying not to remember all the things from last night. 'Please don't come back' thought Serena, as flash backs of Seiya in the court and her in the stand and what Seiya said. It was time for her to get Serenity and Yuen was outside the stable with Serenity. "Hey Sere. How are you feeling?" said Yuen.  
  
"Oh.... a bit light headed but I think I can beat it"  
  
"Ok, just be careful ok, by the way Darien is out there watching with the other audiences in the crowd"  
  
"Is he, well I better make it don't I?"  
  
"Sere, tell me, are you developing feelings of Darien?" Serena hopped on Serenity and Yuen lead them to the track while talking. "Well honestly Yuen, I don't really know, I'm really confused and hurt so far but other than that I think I am" Yuen smiled.  
  
"Ok I know what you feel Sere, but just to let you know, I'm always there when you need help ok"  
  
"Thanks Yuen"  
  
"Well we here, good luck" and handed Serenity to one of the gatekeepers. Getting ready, Serena placed her goggles over her eye and moved her cap on the right position. All the memories came back again, and Serena gripped her rein tight. "You'll never forget them Sere! You know that I love you! You are just telling fibs!' they were said in Serena's mind over and over again. Serena tried to concentrate on the race but couldn't. As soon as the gates opened and all horses took off including Serenity but Serena lost her grip and fell down and almost got trampled over by Serenity.  
  
As for Darien, when he went to see Serena's race, he saw her in the gates and was ready. With his binoculars, Darien looked at the direction where Serena was. As the gates open, he saw her took off but she fell off Serenity and landed on her back, but rolled over before she could be trampled more than she had. "Oh my god Serena!" and rushed to Serena where the ambulance was coming.  
  
In the ambulance car, Darien sat next to Serena holding her hand while Serena was on the stretcher pale as. She black out after she rolled over and now was going to the hospital. "Hold Serena. Please hold on" Darien's mind went. They arrived at the hospital and Serena was rushed to the Emergency room. Darien waited outside of the room until about 3 hours later the doctor came out. "How is she doctor?" said Darien. The doctor smiled and said "She's fine, just a broken arm and a few bruises here and there. But she is fine and awake" Darien blew a breath. "Can I see here?" the doctor nodded and lead him to see Serena.  
  
Outside of Serena's room window Darien saw her awake sitting up a bit staring at nothing, all he saw was a blank stare. He opened the door and smiled. "Hey Sere"  
  
"Uh...... oh hey Dare"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"A bit paralysed, but other than that very sore."  
  
"Ok, what were you doing before? You some how fell over, what's wrong?" Serena felt her tear trickle and started to quietly sob. "Oh Dare, I kept on remembering the things what happen at court. The words that Seiya said, the way he shouted at me in court, everything, almost every little thing I can remember all at once. I can't stop them"  
  
"Shh...... It's alright, these things happen" Darien said and hugged and smoothed her until she was fast asleep. Darien decided to stay overnight.  
  
The next morning, Serena woke up still sore, she tried to move but couldn't because something was holding her back. She turned her head and founded Darien around her waist. Then she remembered what happened last night. Serena smiled and continued to go to sleep.  
  
1 hour later......  
  
Darien woke up and carefully let go of Serena and quietly left her room. Then Serena woke up. That afternoon all her friends including her family and Darien's family went to visit her. The doctor came and told everyone that Serena was able to leave tomorrow afternoon. Everyone nodded and left to continue what they needed to do.  
  
The next afternoon, Serena left with Darien and his family, as Serena's family was busy including her friends. Darien opened the door to the back seat and Serena went in then Darien, while Candice and William sat in the front and William was driving. "So what are you going to do now?" said Darien. Serena looked out at the window and said, "Well I don't really know, I probably decide to stay home for a while but I will visit the campus when my arm is healed. But please take care of Serenity for me ok?" Darien nodded. Serena sighed. "I don't know when to move one, but I know soon I have to move on and continue my life" she continued. Darien placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Just take your time Sere" Serena smiled. Then they arrived at Serena's apartment. Darien help Serena to her apartment and Serena invited them in. While Serena went to place her belongings in her room, Darien and his family absorbed the feeling in the air around the apartment. "Please make yourselves comfortable" gestured Serena.  
  
"Well, your apartment does feel nice and cosy. But I really love your room, especially with all those soft colours painted on the walls" said Candice.  
  
"Why thank you. Now I would say that Elane should be home any minute from work so from there what do you want to do?" said Serena.  
  
"Well Candice and I have to go back to the company, so why don't you and Dare stay here until Elane comes back" said William.  
  
"Sure dad, not a problem" said Darien. His parents got up and left. Serena got up and went to the balcony that she can see almost the tall buildings in Hong Kong. "It's a beautiful view here," Darien said.  
  
"Yeah I just love it. It keeps me calm a lot" she said. Then the door opened. "Hello anyone home?" said Elane  
  
"Hey Elane, over here" shouted Serena.  
  
"Oh.... There you are, hey Darien, how have you been?"  
  
"I'm alright thank you. What about you?"  
  
"A bit tired"  
  
"Well, it's getting late & I have to go back to campus" said Darien.  
  
"Hey I'll drive ya there ok" Sere said.  
  
"Are you sure, you got a broken arm remember Sere"  
  
"Yeah, I know, I've done it before & I can still drive. Come on"  
  
"Alright then. I'll see you later Elane"  
  
"See ya Darien" Serena took her car keys and mobile phone and went out with Darien down the lift to the underground parking lot. When they reached there, Serena went to her sliver Benz and unlocked the car. Serena hoped in the driver's seat while Darien sat in the passenger's seat. She turned on the car, lowered the music down and moved the gear to drive. The ride was comfortable. They mainly talked about their friends and their family. Now they were out on the highway. "Yeah I know, don't you just hate it when they talk about you and all the embarrassing moments" Serena said.  
  
"Yeah. What about the schooling and everything. I mean, I know I'm very good at school, but I just hate it when they talk about it" Serena giggled. "Hehehe I would say you are an advance student in Uni?" Darien nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm quite dumb, I would say but a lot of people say I should go to the advance classes. No wonder I've seen you before" Darien grinned. Serena turned left to the exit and knew she was nearly there. Then 5 minutes later they arrived. "Well thanks for the ride Sere. I'll tell Josh to cancel all races until you are ready ok, but please make it before the actual race which is 3 weeks time" he said. Serena nodded and smiled. Then Darien got out and went inside the Admin' block. Serena took off, turned the music up loud and enjoyed the rest of the ride.  
  
The next week, Serena's arm was healed and she was at campus, packing up all the things that Seiya gave. Placing a big black garbage bag over the big Pooh Bear, Darien came in. "Hey Dare, come and sit" Serena said.  
  
"I'm glad you back, but you won't be racing for a while will ya?"  
  
"No I've been getting nightmares, but I'm moving on a bit, but takes time"  
  
"You have to fight it Sere, I promised you will make it" Serena finished packing the last toy and placed them near the door. "Hey don't you have a race in the next hour?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Got your horse ready yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, I'll help ya" they left to Media Puzzle's Stable. He was all groomed and now need to dressed up for the race. Darien got his number sheet, saddle and all the other belongings he needed with his horse.  
  
About ½ hour later......  
  
Media Puzzle was all ready and now Darien needed to get changed. He took off, while Serena was with Media Puzzle. "Think ya going to win?" she said. Media Puzzle nodded. Serena giggle and slide the door and left.  
  
5 minutes before the race start, Darien was all set and his jockey suit was different. This time, his suit was in red and white. Red poke a dots on the sleeves and the front part was read as well. The only white part was the background with red dots. He had a red and white cap and got his goggles, whip, and gloves and was all ready. He went to get Media Puzzle and took him out of his stable and went to meet Yuen at the gathering ring. "Hey Dare"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeah you could say that" and hopped on Media Puzzle. Then Yuen lead them to the gathering ring. "How's Serena going?"  
  
"She's getting there, she's trying to hide most of her feelings over a mask face a lot though"  
  
"Don't worry, she doesn't want to let you guys know that what. She is afraid of love Dare, so you have to take care of her a lot if you are thinking about she been your wife!"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok I get the idea. Geesh no need to be strict Yuen. You know me that I would never do that to Sere"  
  
"That's good to hear. Well hear it goes" They left the gathering ring and were going to the gates. Then one of the gatekeepers took Media Puzzle in barrier 5. As Darien placed his goggles over his eye and gripped his whip and rein tighter, then the gates open the he took off.  
  
----  
  
Well here goes another chapter. PLEASE R+R. My main goal is to reach up to 50 reviewers so far I got just below 10. I need reviewers guys so please R+R. Sorry about the late updates. I better bombarded with assignments and homework including my job!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I better go wait for the next chapter to see what happens..  
  
----  
  
01/05/2003 (but revised on 03 May 2004)  
  
Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


	12. Chapter 10

On the track and off - Chapter 10  
  
Written by: Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
Rating: PG - rating may go up.  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Editors: Only me.  
  
----  
  
Hey I'm back with another chapter. I HOPE you guys will like this one, this chapter may get funny but there are some tragic parts too that made me cry so I might better not talk now. I better get the show on the road. Here we go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
----  
  
(Previously on. On the Track and Off)  
  
"Hey Dare"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeah you could say that" and hopped on Media Puzzle. Then Yuen lead them to the gathering ring. "How's Serena going?"  
  
"She's getting there, she's trying to hide most of her feelings over a mask face a lot though"  
  
"Don't worry, she doesn't want to let you guys know that what. She is afraid of love Dare, so you have to take care of her a lot if you are thinking about she been your wife!"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok I get the idea. Geesh no need to be strict Yuen. You know me that I would never do that to Sere"  
  
"That's good to hear. Well hear it goes" They left the gathering ring and were going to the gates. Then one of the gatekeepers took Media Puzzle in barrier 5. As Darien placed his goggles over his eye and gripped his whip and rein tighter, then the gates open the he took off.  
  
----  
  
As he took off, he increased speed on Media Puzzle for a bit then stayed on the same speed. As he passed the 100m mark he increased more speed until he was between the 1st and 2nd horse. Having a feeling Media Puzzle was slowing down, he increased more speed as he passed the 50m mark. 'Go media puzzle go! I must do this for Sere! Go Media Puzzle go!' thought Darien. Then he came 1st. He was now happy and made Media Puzzle slow down to a trot. Yuen took the lead and lead them to the stand for photos. Seeing Serena, he waved. Serena smiled and waved back. About 5 minutes of photos, Serena and Darien decided to follow Yuen with media puzzle to his stable. They were all talking until media puzzle stopped. "Media puzzle, come on, let's get you refreshen up," Yuen said. But Media Puzzle didn't move. Then red blood came running down for Media Puzzle's nose. "Oh my god! Quick Serena! Get Candy, Michael and Scott here!" Serena took off, while Darien helped Yuen with Media Puzzle's bleeding nose.  
  
"Help! Help! Help!" Shouted Yuen. Then Candy, Michael and Scott came. They saw Media Puzzle collapsed on the grass while Yuen kept on holding pressure. "Oh my god, Yuen! What happen?" said Scott.  
  
"I don't know. Please don't die Media Puzzle. Please don't die" cried Yuen. Now he was in tears including Serena, Candy, Michael, Darien and Scott. Then one last noise came from Media Puzzle then he died. "NO!!!!!!!!!!! Media Puzzle!!!!!" Yuen said, between his sobs. "Its no use Yuen, he died and I'm sure he loves you much as you do," said Scott. Hugging Yuen everyone came and crowded around Yuen, all comforting him.  
  
That night, Yuen went home and decided not to work for a while, then he received a phone call about celebrating Media Puzzle's race victory. He decided to go and got changed and drove off. As he arrived, he was met up by Darien and Michael. "Hey" said Yuen  
  
"Oi, how are you feeling?" said Michael  
  
"Still dead"  
  
"Ha ha funny, come on let's go and see the others," said Darien. Then went inside. Everyone in the private room was talking having a good time but Yuen wasn't having a good time at all, especially his favourite mate just died. "Well isn't it the Mr. that train Media Puzzle so good. What are you doing here? Ain't you suppose to stay at home and cry your heart out," said a man who was a couple years older than Yuen. "Where are you going at Shane?"  
  
"Me...... Oh...... all I'm talking about is shouldn't you be staying home crying your heart out"  
  
"Why you." and went near Shane, while Shane moved back. Darien place his hand on Yuen's shoulder telling him don't. Yuen couldn't stand it any longer and walked out. "Yuen!" said Darien and went after him.  
  
After that little argument, Yuen didn't work for a week. Then he decided to go to the river for some fresh air. He went out and walked to the river, then Darien arrived next to him. "Hey Dare"  
  
"Hey Yuen, how have you been?"  
  
"I'm alright, I decided to go to New Zealand (NZ)"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause that was where Media Puzzle was born, I was hoping I could bury him over there after he was burnt. Then while I'm over there, I would hope I can find a horse"  
  
"That would be great but I'm also sorry"  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"It was my fault to beg Media Puzzle to go faster. I'm sorry"  
  
"Hey it was no ones fault so don't blame on yourself" Darien smiled and hugged his friend.  
  
"You've been a great friend. Just be careful and hope you'll find a beautiful horse"  
  
"Thanks and I hope so too" Darien laughed and Yuen joined in.  
  
"Come one and let meet the other" and both left together to campus.  
  
The next day, everyone went with Yuen to the airport and bid their good- byes. Then everyone decided to go shopping with their partners. So Darien and Serena decided to go together and went window-shopping. They entered in a jewellery shop and went to look at their own direction. Darien was looking at the necklaces while Serena looked at the rings and bracelets. For Darien he spotted a very beautiful necklace with a sliver heart pendant. On the front had a little red ruby on the centre then around it was 'I'm yours forever' then a lady came and asked him if he want anything. "Can I help you sir?" said the lady.  
  
"Uh...... yes...... can I look at that one" Darien said and pointed at the necklace he wanted. The lady unlocked the mini sliding doors and slide open the door to get the necklace that Darien wanted and handed the necklace to Darien. Surely it was very beautiful indeed and thought that it would look great on Serena. Then Serena came over. "Wow, it's beautiful! Whom are you going give it to?" she said  
  
"That's none of your business"  
  
"Can you give to me? I want it?" (AN: She's joking but Darien didn't detect it)  
  
"No"  
  
"Miss is there another one of these?"  
  
"I'm sorry miss there is none"  
  
"Oh damn...... Can you buy it for me?"  
  
"No, I'll take it please" The lady took the necklace to be placed in a pink velvet box. "Here you go sir, that would be $3058 thank you" Darien gave her his credit card then signed it. "Thank you miss"  
  
"See you later" then left with Serena. While they were walking over the bridge from all the traffic Darien stop, "Sere" Serena turned around and looked at him. "Yes Dare?"  
  
"Here this is for you" and handed her the box.  
  
"No, I don't want it" refusing it back. "You said that you wanted it"  
  
"No I don't want it"  
  
"You keep it" Serena placed the box on the rail and went. "Hey" got he box and ran up to her. "I don't want it Dare"  
  
"But you said you want it so you keep it" then Serena accidentally knocked it off of Darien's hands, the necklace on landed on the tree branch while the box landed on the ground. "Oh shit!" said Serena. Darien got over the railing and tried to reach it. "What are you doing?" she said.  
  
"I'm trying to get the necklace"  
  
"Its no use Dare!" Then Darien unbuckled his belt and attached it the railing lines hanging from it but his feet still on the bridge railing; he tried to reach it. "Its no use Dare"  
  
"Yes it is, it's a special gift to you" then he just touched it then it got knocked off the tree branch and landed in the cement path. Darien went back over the railing, attached his belt back on and went downstairs with Serena. Serena found it and picked it up and was about to leave when Darien called her name. "Serena, you can't......"  
  
"Hey I saw it and I picked it up and it's mine" and left. "She's some strange girl" he said mainly to himself and went to catch up with her.  
  
Since that was a day off, Serena and Darien decided to go to her place. They went back to Darien's car the Black Audi. He unlocked it and hopped in the driver's seat while Serena went to the passenger's seat. He turned on the engine and pushed the button to bring down the rooftop. Then they were on their way. While driving, Serena kept on looking at the necklace. Darien smiled. 'I knew she would like it' thought Darien. "Beautiful eh?" he said.  
  
"Yeah I love it" Darien chuckled. He stopped at the red light, then Serena's phone went off. "Hello Sere speaking?"  
  
"Hey Sere, its Becky"  
  
"Oh hey Becky"  
  
"Where are you now?"  
  
"At the harbour, we are on our way back home. Why?"  
  
"Because I want you to meet someone, once you get back ok. You can bring Darien too"  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later. Oh hang on, do you want me to buy anything for mum to cook?"  
  
"Uh...... nah...... but you can buy some red scented candles, the ones that have a rose scent, some rose scent oil, and an oil burner and tea light candles too"  
  
"Ok then see ya"  
  
"Bye" Serena hung up and blew a breath. "Who was that?" Darien said. He pressed on the gas when the lights turned green. "Becky, she wants me to buy some things on our way back to my place"  
  
"Ok where to?"  
  
"Over at 'Moonlite Secrets"  
  
"You go to that shop" and turned left. "Yeah why?"  
  
"Its just that I go there too" and turned red. Serena giggled. "Hey everybody goes there. It's very pretty too. You can also ask them to plan your wedding too and trust me its very beautiful once it gets its final touches"  
  
"I didn't know that" then they entered the underground parking. "Well you do now" then Darien found a spot and parked his car. He pressed the button for the roof to go up and turned off the engine. They hopped out and went in the shopping mall and went in Moonlite Secrets. They got the things that Becky needed and brought a few things of their own. Serena was looking around until she saw a glittering glass bottle from Moon Corporation. She picked it up and sprayed it on her wrist. Shaking it her wrist so it won't go too strong, she smelt it and it was a rose scent. Liking the scent she took one box and went to find Darien.  
  
To Darien, he was looking at men after-shaves, he saw a glittering glass bottle and took a card and sprayed it on the card. Waving the card, he smelt it and it was a rose scent from Moon Corporation. Taking a bottle he went to find Serena. "Dare" Serena shouted  
  
"Hey I was looking for you"  
  
"So was it"  
  
"Ah...... my 2 favourite customers. Hello Serena and Darien" the 2 looked at who it was and found out it was one of their friends, Amelia. "Amelia! (AN: I own her, she's not from the Princess Diaries) how nice to see you! How have you and Robert been?" Serena said as she hugged her friend. "I'm fine thank you and Robert is well too in fact we're expecting a baby soon too"  
  
"Oh how wonderful congratulations, when is the baby due?"  
  
"The baby is due in August 28th this year"  
  
"So you have been pregnant for a while eh?" Darien said.  
  
"Yeah...... hey are you guys a couple or something?"  
  
"Huh...... oh no, we are just friends" they both said.  
  
"Sure, so it that all you going to buy?"  
  
"Uh...... yeah" and handed the items on the counter. "That would be $50 thank you" Serena got her wallet out and paid for her, Becky and Darien's things. "Well say to Robert 'hi' for me and congratulations ok" said Darien. Amelia laughed. "Alright, bye" she said  
  
"Bye" said Serena and left. "God they are the most cutest couple I've ever seen and plus she should go to Miss Hong Kong Pageant too" said Robert. (AN: I own him too) "Robert! You scared me!"  
  
"Did I" she playfully punched him on the shoulder and hugged him. "I love you Robert"  
  
"I love you too Amelia"  
  
To Darien and Serena they placed their things in the back and hopped in the car. Darien turned on the car and pressed the button to open the rooftop. Then drove off. They arrived at the Moon's place 10 minutes later and went up in the lift. Then they opened the door to find Becky with a man. "Uh...... I believe we haven't introduced yet" said Serena. Becky came over and from her position at the sofa (AN: get your minds out of the gutter!) "Oh you're here, you got my things?"  
  
"Here they are. And who is this gentleman?"  
  
"Oh, silly me. Serena and Darien I would like you to meet Jacob Jadeite. Jacob I would like you to meet my youngest sister Serena and her friend Darien Chiba"  
  
"Hi nice to meet you" said Jacob and shook hands with Serena and Darien. "Well let's sit down, I'll go and help mum with the cooking" said Serena and went in the kitchen. "So you and Serena are jockeys eh?" Jacob said.  
  
"Yes and what do you do?"  
  
"I work as a reporter with Becky"  
  
"I see. How long you've been going out now?"  
  
"Oh about 3 weeks"  
  
"Ok cool"  
  
"What about you? It looks like you and Serena are a couple"  
  
"Uh...... no...... we're not, we're just friends but I hope we are though" Darien said almost a whisper. "Don't worry Darien, I know Serena will love you" said Becky. Darien smiled. "Dinner is served" said Serena as she went placing the food in the middle of the round glass top table while Elane set the table. Everyone got up and sat down and all started to eat. Having a great time, it was time for Darien and Jacob to go. "We hope you enjoyed dinner tonight," Elane said.  
  
"We sure did. Well I better go" and kiss Becky and left. "Hey Sere, you coming right?"  
  
"Uh yeah"  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you later"  
  
"Well I'm going to sleep. Oh yeah by the way Elane. You think that keeping a secret about you and Yuen are going out ain't kept that long" said Serena and quickly rushed in her room. "Hey, how did you know?" Elane replied.  
  
"Everyone in the whole campus knows, I was the last one to know, hehehehe," everyone laughed including Elane. "Oh well. Goodnight mum" said Serena as she opened the door and closed it again.  
  
The next day, Darien received a phone call from Yuen that he found a horse name 'Endymion' and he is pretty fast too. Darien was happy and told him all the goss he missed like Becky and Jacob, knowing that he was going out with Elane. "How did you know?" Yuen said.  
  
"Yuen everyone in the campus know that you and Elane were a couple"  
  
"Damn it. Well don't tell anyone nor either Elane. I'm coming back tomorrow with the horse and plus I have a ring for Elane"  
  
"D...... does that m...... mean you are p...... proposing Elane!"  
  
"Yeah that right"  
  
"Well good luck" said Darien while walking to his car and unlocked it and got in. "Thanks, so you won't tell?"  
  
"Nah. No way. Especially for this one but can I tell Sere?" Darien turned on the engine and pushed the button for the rooftop to go down and drove off. "Uh...... alright then you can tell her don't hint Elane ok"  
  
"Ok hey look I got to got. I call you later ok?"  
  
"Alright then. See you tomorrow if you don't call"  
  
"Alright hey what time are you coming?"  
  
"Around 12.30pm"  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
"See ya!" Darien was now happy for Yuen but he wondered if Serena was ready yet. Just then something reminded him. If it was Valentine's Day! So he quickly brought a card, wrote something he wanted to say for a long time, a sliver chain necklace with a bunny hanging down and a bunch of red roses. Then drove off. As he arrived to campus, he saw Serena's car parked by and knew she was at the lake in the park. Darien parked his car next to Serena's and turned off the engine and got his things and went to find Serena. Surely he found her at the park sitting at a bench watching the lake. 'She looks so beautiful and serene' thought Darien and smiled. Walking over, he sat next to her and gave the things he brought to her. "Happy Valentine's Day" he said. Serena looked at them and took them. "Thank you Dare. I'll open them later"  
  
"Why don't you open the card first" Serena nodded and opened the card. It was slivery red and pink with hearts everywhere. She opened the card and the necklace fell out. Serena saw it and picked it up. Looking at it she loved it and thought what Darien was going to do. "Ah I love the present but I really have to go. See ya" she took the presents and ran away. Darien was about to say something but didn't. 'I hope she will take the chance. I know she is ready and I know she is willing to take it' thought Darien.  
  
As for Serena, she ran to her room, locked it and placed the roses in a vase, the necklace on the desk and read the card when she landed on her bed.  
  
'To Serena,  
  
Well, Happy Valentine's Day! Look I want to take this simple and romantic. From the first day, we met; I knew I would fall for you, which I did. But when I see you and Seiya together, I always get heartbroken that's why I never tell my problems because I know you would be angry. Please Sere, after the incident at the court and Seiya, after many days of being by yourself I know you are ready. Don't deny it because you know yourself you are ready to move on. Please Sere can I be with you as you are the only one I love forever. I hope you love the presents I gave you because they remind me of you and you are the one and only one.  
  
Love from Darien.'  
  
After finishing reading the card, Serena started to cry. She knew she was ready but was too afraid to be in love. Serena knew Darien was afraid too but he wanted to do this together. After about ½ hour of crying Serena decided to train Serenity. Going to Serenity's stable, she got her saddle, vest and a helmet. She placed a mat on Serenity's back, then the saddle, bridle and rein. She put on her vest and helmet on and took Serenity on the racetrack to do some training.  
  
On the racetrack Serena did some sprinting and trotting on Serenity and took her to the tree where Darien and Serena normally stop. "You think I'm ready Serenity?" Serenity looked at her. "You think I'm ready to fall in love again?" Serenity wiggled her ears. "How about Darien, you think I can take it?" Serenity nodded and made a noise. "Yeah I think I can take it. Should I make the move or him" Serenity looked at her like crazy. Serena laughed. "I guess I should take the move then eh?" Serenity nodded. "Alright, come on let's get going" and lead her back to the stable. Then she bumped into Josh and Scott. "Hey guys what's up?"  
  
"Oh hey Serena, nothing much" said Josh  
  
"Ok I'm just training Serenity"  
  
"Right, well we have a new horse coming from New Zealand and I would say we have to place him where Media Puzzle use to be" (Scott)  
  
"Oh from New Zealand eh? What's the horse's name?"  
  
"Endymion" (Josh) Serenity made a noise and nodded. Serena giggled and calm the girl down. "I think Serenity got her match even without having a look at the horse" Josh and Scott laughed. "Well I think its going to be a good match eh Serenity? We're giving it to Darien to ride" (Scott)  
  
"Right, well I better take Serenity back. I'll see you guys later"  
  
"See ya" said the 2 men and continued planning. Serena returned Serenity back in her stable and slide the door. Then she went to get herself refreshed up and went for the cafeteria for a light lunch. Then she went to read a book back in her room.  
  
About 1 hour later she went to the toilets to wash her hands. Somehow when she flicked the water out of her hands, the necklace came out and fell into the toilet bowl. 'Oh shit' thought Serena. Then she went to find Darien. Lucky he was in the room reading a book too. "Dare! Can you help me do something?"  
  
"Uh...... sure does this got to do with the bet from the other night?"  
  
Flashback  
  
After Yuen left, they went to a café and had lunch; somehow the conversation went into a bet to Darien and Serena.  
  
"Ok what I'd we say what would you do Serena? If Darien lost?" said Mina.  
  
"Right. I would say if I won, he lost he would have to wash the female toilet for a week" said Serena. Everyone started laughing then Darien thought of a good one. "Ok, ok, ok but what I'd I won and you lost?"  
  
"What would you do Dare?"  
  
"How about you go out with me for a month" Then everyone knew what Darien was doing. "Alright it's a deal!" they both had a race they day before the cup so the bet will start from there.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Why should I besides that bet haven't started unless you wanna do it tonight with the other guys" said Serena.  
  
"Alright tonight it is, who's racing"  
  
"All the guys and that's it"  
  
"Cool"  
  
"But can you at less do the problem in the restroom please?"  
  
"Alright" and went to the females toilet. "Its in there" said Serena. Darien sighed. "Right"  
  
"Ok I be back see ya" and left. About 10 minutes later Darien came out and saw Serena standing near the window at the end of the corridor. "I got it" Darien said. Serena looked at him. "Did you wash it?"  
  
"Yeah of course I did" and gave the necklace to her. "Thanks"  
  
"Do you need help putting that on?"  
  
"Yes that would be great" Serena gave the necklace to Darien ad he attached it together. "There, it looks great on you"  
  
"Does it? How about if we take out friendship in an upper level?"  
  
"You mean as a boyfriend and girlfriend?" Serena nodded. Darien hugged her and kissed her head. "You never know how much this means to me. For so long I have to wait for this" Darien said.  
  
"Yes I know, thank you for the gifts they were beautiful" then they started to hold hands. "So you wanna go out somewhere tonight or you wanna race?" Darien said.  
  
"How about we go out instead and forget the bet," said Serena  
  
"Oh thank the lord!" Darien said. Serena giggled. They both looked at each other until their lips were a breath away, and then they kissed. "Oh thank god they're together" said Lita  
  
"Yeah who would've though that the Meatball Head was going to be the latest and newest couple" (Raye)  
  
"Oh Raye just because we hook up 2nd last doesn't mean anything right?" (Chad) Raye shrugged. "Beats me"  
  
"So the 2 leaders are together now eh?" (Mina)  
  
"She we celebrate guys" (Andrew)  
  
"Or should we tell the whole campus" (Greg)  
  
"Greg I don't think that is a good thing" (Ami)  
  
"Luna? What do you think?" (Artemis)  
  
"Well how about we do both?" (Luna)  
  
"Yeah!" they said and left the couple.  
  
"Oh god here we go again, hey I heard some good news about Yuen" said Darien while taking Serena's hand and decided to walk to the park bench. "Did you? What did he say?"  
  
"He said he found a new horse, his name is Endymion and he's pretty fast too. He is coming back tomorrow, do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Plus he is going to propose Elane too"  
  
"Oh god, you kidding me?"  
  
"Nah but you can't tell anybody ok"  
  
"Ok then" said Serena. They both spend the afternoon together until 1 hour before the race, which was at 7.30. At 6.30 they went to the changing rooms. 10 minutes later, all the girls and boys were all dressed, and then they went to their conference rooms.  
  
In the girls conference room.  
  
"So you guys all ready?" (Serena)  
  
"Yeah!" (Everyone) Ami was wearing a blue and white top; the front had a white 'x' with a blue background and on the sleeves. Raye was wearing a red top with 4 white horse shoes printed on the front, and white sleeves. Lita was a green & black checker top and black sleeves. Mina was a golden and white top. It was golden all around with a white diamond on the middle. Luna was a gold and black. It was plain gold material on the front and black sleeves. As for Serena she wore a sliver and baby pink top. Four squares on the front and checker in sliver and baby pink. "Man I can't believe you guys were the last couple to the matched up" (Lita). Serena smiled. "Well it's good but then be bombarded with questions still about Seiya and then about Darien and me"  
  
"Well that is one but don't worry about it" (Raye)  
  
"Yeah, who cares. Anyway we achieved our goals and we made a big effort for it" (Mina)  
  
"Race 21 for the 1000m, please prepare yourself for the race" said the man in the speakers.  
  
"Ok, we're up" (Luna). Then they all walked out with their caps, whip, gloves and goggles.  
  
As for the boy's conference room, they were all happy that Darien and Serena were together. Everyone kept on laughing at he look at Darien.  
  
"Hey Dare, you're happy now since you and Sere are together?" (Greg)  
  
"Yeah I love her so much it hurts, I'll do anything for Sere, she is my one and only" (Darien) Greg was wearing a white and black checker top. Chad was wearing a white top with blue and red stars on the front. Ken was wearing a purple top with a black stripe on each side of the arms and a lining on the buttons and collar. Andrew wore a navy blue and sky blue stripe top. As for Darien he wore a black and red top, the sleeves were red while the front was black. "But then, Sere and I will be bombarded with questions about Sere and I also Seiya" (Darien)  
  
"Hey don't worry about it man, Seiya's gone and you're with Sere now. You guys are officially a couple now. Nothing to worry about mate" said Chad. Darien smiled.  
  
"Race 21, for the 1000m, please prepare yourself for the race" said the man in the speakers. All the men got up and nodded.  
  
"Here we go" (Artemis) they left wit their caps, whip, gloves and goggles. Then they met the girls.  
  
"Hey!" (Boys)  
  
"Hey! (Girls)  
  
"Well lets go" (Ami. The gang got their saddles and number sheets and went to get their horses. Ami's horse was 'water princess'. Raye was 'firey princess'. Lita was 'Jupiter heir'. Mina was 'Goddess of love'. Luna was 'Moon adviser'. Greg was 'Grand knight'. Chad was 'Jadeite'. Ken was 'Zachary'. Andrew was 'Destiny can be sweet'. Artemis was 'Venus adviser' and Darien's was 'Earth Guardian' for that night. They all got their horses and the grooms lead their horses to the gates. It was only them racing and it was a cool night. They all placed their goggles over their own eyes and gripped their whip and rein tight. Now it was silence and all you can hear was the crowd cheering. Then the bell rang and gates were opened. And they're off...  
  
----  
  
Ok there goes another chapter, hope you guys all enjoyed that. Please R+R!!!! Ok g2g c ya.  
  
----  
  
2/05/2003 (but revised on 03 May 2004)  
  
Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


	13. Chapter 11

On the track and off - chapter 11  
  
Written by: Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
Rating: PG - rating may go up.  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Editors: Only me.  
  
----  
  
Hey! I'm back again with ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! I hope you'll all enjoy this one. I have maybe another 2 more chapter to go so this is the longest fanfic I ever done so far!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
----  
  
As they all took off everyone was gaining up speed. Serena and Darien were in the middle while Ami and Greg was up in front all of the rest behind. Passing the 100m mark, Raye Chad, Luna, Artemis took over Ami and Greg and Darien and Serena increased speed a little. Then they passed the 50m mark. They all increased more speed on their horses. Serena and Darien increased a lot of speed; Serena was taking over Darien and was about 2 m away from him. Then she reached her goal with Darien, Mina, Lita, Ami, Andrew, Chad and Raye. Everyone in the crowd was now jumping for joy. Serena slowed her horse to a trot and Candy led the horse to the stand where the photos were taken. Then about 5 minutes of photos Serena had to be weighed then got changed into a white halter neck top and pink shorts that went to mid thigh. Serena met the others in the building where they all slept. "Hey guys!" Serena said and walked over to Darien and kissed him. Darien had his arms around Serena's waist and pulled her back landing on to his chest. "Hey baby" he said  
  
"They didn't bombarded you with questions have they?" (Artemis)  
  
"No Art, they haven't, not even Darien"  
  
"That's good. I think we should get something to eat then get a good shut eye" (Luna)  
  
"Yeah!" (Everyone) and together they went to the cafeteria. They all had a meal and then went to sleep.  
  
The next day arrived and Serena and Darien were at the airport waiting for Yuen. Serena wore a black halter neck top and red jeans that hugged her legs and a pair of red high heels. She did her hair in a bun with a few strands of hair coming down. Darien wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans with grey skate shoes. They waited for Yuen's plane to land and about 15 minutes later the plane landed. It was then it took Yuen another ½ hour to go through and check in the customs and immigrations. As Yuen walked out of the customs and arrived in the arrival terminal he saw Serena and Darien holding hands together. 'So they are a couple now' thought Yuen and waved at them. Serena and Darien saw him and walked over to him. "Hey Yuen, how was it?" (Serena) and hugged him. "I'm great but the plane wasn't a pleasant trip" (Yuen)  
  
"Yeah I thought so. You got all your luggage?" (Darien) and hugged him back too.  
  
"Yeah" (Yuen)  
  
"Well let's go" and helped Yuen with the luggage and went to Darien's car.  
  
"So you guys are officially together no eh?" (Yuen) and grinned. The 2 blushed. "Yeah you could say that" Darien said. He unlocked the car, placed Yuen's luggage in the boot and hopped in the driver's seat. Serena was in the back seat while Yuen was in the passenger's seat. "Does your mum know you're here?' said Serena. Yuen nodded. "So you want me to drop you off at home then?" said Darien.  
  
"Yeah ok" said Yuen. Then Darien took a left and went straight ahead.  
  
"So how was it when I was away guys?"  
  
"Well, you missed a lot. We raced last night and I won. Josh and Scott decided to put Endymion in Media Puzzle's stable. You don't mind don't you?" (Serena)  
  
"No, told them to place him there anyway. Endymion is here and he will be at the stables this afternoon"  
  
"Cool, so then I can take Endymion to the races?" (Darien)  
  
"Yeah, but he needs a bit of training before Friday"  
  
"Alright. By the way when Serenity heard his name, I think she like that name even she hasn't check the horse out yet!"(Serena) Yuen laughed. "Yeah that's what Endymion did too" then they all laughed. Darien entered the highway and went into the middle lane. "So you guys ain't nervous about the cup are ya?"  
  
"Who us?! Not really" (Serena)  
  
"I heard there is going to be 24 horses including you guys and the gang!"  
  
"No way! 24 horses" (Darien)  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"That's going to be hard I think" (Serena)  
  
"Trust me Sere, it ain't, it really depends of you know your strategies well. Remember what everyone taught you ok?" Serena nodded and sighed. "This is going to be a long week"  
  
"Well for you it is but trust me, it goes fast eh Dare?"  
  
"Haha, but you do have a point" then the boys laughed. "Oh whatever" (Serena). The men chuckled again. Darien took the left exit and followed the directions to Yuen's place. About 15 minutes later, they arrived at Yuen's place. Darien pressed the button up for the rooftop to go up, then turned off the car. They got Yuen's luggage out and went up the elevator to the 30th floor. Then they arrived at the floor and followed Yuen to his apartment that he lives with his parents. He got his key out and inserted it in the keyhole and turned it and went inside. "Hello, anyone here?" said Yuen and opened the door wider for Serena and Darien to come in. "Yuen? Is that you?' said his mum  
  
"yeah mum!"  
  
"Oh I miss you so much!"  
  
"So have I mum!"  
  
"Hey son"  
  
"Dad!" they all hugged each other. Serena and Darien thought it was sweet. "Are you going to introduce them Yuen?" his mum said.  
  
"Oh sorry, uh Darien and Serena this is my mum Jessica and my dad Louis. Mum, Dad this is Darien and his girlfriend Serena"  
  
"Oh yes. I have heard a lot about you especially both of you guys? How wonderful and cute!" said Yuen's mum. The couple blushed. "Ah. Thank you Mrs. Ming" said Darien  
  
"Well lets get going Dare and Sere. I think my horse should be at the campus any minute" said Yuen. Darien and Serena nodded and said good-bye to Yuen's mum and dad. Yuen went to his car and Serena and Darien in Darien's car. They both drove off together and arrived at campus ½ hour later. They saw Endymion arrived just in time. The 3 got out of the cars and walked over to Endymion. "Hey Endy" said Yuen. Endymion nodded his head. Serena walked a bit and touched Endymion's mane and head. Endymion felt comfortable of Serena's touch then he felt another one. The other one was Darien, touching his mane and head. The 3 felt Endymion calm, so Yuen lead Endymion to the stables to where media Puzzle used to be in. Serena and Darien left Yuen alone with Endymion and decided to find the gang.  
  
Finding the gang was a bit hard, so the 2 decided to give up and sign out to go out for the whole day and night. They went to the shopping mall and went through many clothes shops, then through a jewellery store. Darien was looking at the rings with Serena. "Darien what are you doing?" Serena asked. Darien smiled and squeezed her hand. "You'll find out tonight". Back to looking at the rings again. Darien spotted a ring, which was sliver with 3 little diamonds in a row. "Can I have a look at that please?" he asked. The lady took the tray out that contained the ring and gave it to Darien. Darien took a good look at it then slipped it on Serena's finger. Serena saw it and liked the ring and was wondering if he was going to propose to her. Taking the ring off of Serena's finger he handed it back to the lady and said "I'll have that one thank you" and the ring came back in a velvet red box and the cost was $699. Darien handed his credit card and paid for it and left with Serena. "So where you want to go next?" Darien said.  
  
"Well how about the food court. I'm a bit hungry," said Serena, Darien laughed and both left to the food court.  
  
Around 5.00 the couple left the mall and Darien dropped off Serena. "Sere, I made a booking tonight at the Moonlight Café around 7.30 ok. I'll pick you up tonight ok" Darien said. Serena nodded and kissed him and got out of the car and went into the building. Serena went upstairs to the lift and went inside the house and then into her room. Digging out a nice dress in her wardrobe, she found a white sundress with red roses printed everywhere. She took that out and got her candles and matches out and went inside the bathroom. Turned the hot and cold water taps on and poured in some glittering 'Moon Dust' bubble mixtures and lit some candles. Then she got into the warm bubble bath and stayed there until an hour. As she was dressed, she did her hair up in the usual style and went to watch TV until 7.00.  
  
As 7.00 arrived she got her wallet, mobile phone, and keys and placed them in her white purse, wrote a note to Elane and the family and dab a bit of lip-gloss on her lips and then dabbed faintly of red eye shadow. Then 7.30 arrived and Darien came. "Hey Dare, how are you?" she said. "Hey beautiful. I miss you already" Serena giggles and kissed him. "Well milady, should we leave?" Serena nodded. Darien wore a white button up shirt and blue jeans and skate shoes. Serena got her purse and left.  
  
5 minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant and went to their reserved table. They ordered their drinks and meals and had a terrific time, and then Darien left to pay and went back to Serena and extended his hand. Serena reached it and they both decided to go to the park where the roses were. They sat on a bench where you could see the lake glittering from the full moon. Then Darien got up and kneeled down on one knee in front of Serena. "Serena since the first day I met you, I knew destiny lead us together in this path. After the incident with Seiya I knew it was my chance to get you. And look what happened now? We're together now! Serena to make myself complete will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" said Darien and took out the box and opened it and took the ring and slipped it on Serena's finger. To Serena she didn't know what to do, either hugged him or jump for joy. Instead she smiled and replied, "Yes, of course I'll become your wife!" Darien laughed and picked her up and swung her around. Serena laughed and then Darien stopped and placed her on her own 2 feet. Then they both kissed passionately and hugged each other. Serena sighed and placed her head on Darien's chest. "I love you Darien"  
  
"I love you too Sere" they stayed like that for an hour and both decided to go home. Darien arrived to Serena's place and both got out of the car and went into the building into the lifts then to Serena apartment. Serena unlocked the door and opened the door. She went in and Darien followed her. Serena and Darien saw Becky and Jacob, Elane and Yuen together in the living room with Serena's mum, Irene. "Hey mum, Elane, Yuen, Bec and Jacob," said Serena. The other smiled. 'They look like they're grinning' thought Serena and Darien.  
  
"Hey Sere, Dare" said Yuen. Then Elane and Becky stood up. "Sere we have something to say" Elane said. Serena nodded her head. "Elane and I are getting married" said Becky. Darien and Serena knew Elane was getting married but Becky and Jacob. Serena ran to her sisters while Darien walked to the men and shook hands. "Congratulations guys and the 2 men. Well we know that Yuen was going to ask Elane" Serena said.  
  
"Oh why didn't you tell me!" said Elane.  
  
"Sorry a secret is a secret" said Darien. Then Becky caught a glimpse of the ring on Serena's finger. "Sere, why are you wearing a ring on your important finger?" said Becky.  
  
"Opps...... I forgot, Darien and I are getting married too" Serena replied. The 5 were stunned then rushed to the newly couple. "OH MY GOD!!!! We're all engaged on the same night and my baby sis is getting marry," said Becky. The men shook hands and the girl kept on hugging each other. "Hey mum, can I stay at Darien's tonight? We're not going to do anything" said Serena and gave her the puppy eyes. Irene sighed and smiled. "Alright dear but promise me not to dance under the blanket until your wedding night!!!!!"  
  
"Yes, thank you and I won't, you know I won't do that stuff yet but you know yourself how it is mum" said Serena. Darien followed Serena to her room and picked up a few clothes and accessories and said bye to the family and friends. Darien and Serena went to his car and hopped in and drove off. The couple arrived at Darien apartment. They got out of the car and went upstairs to the 20th floor where his apartment was. They arrived at the floor and then to the door of the apartment and went inside. The apartment was almost a sky home with glass windows ad beautiful patios. Darien led her to his room upstairs. His room was even more beautiful; the window had glass from the ceiling down to the floor. On the corner was a full-length mirror, his wardrobe, computer and CD player, VCR, and a TV and his double bed. It was a pretty big room Serena thought. Darien sat on the side of the bed and led her to sit with him. "So is this where I'll be living eh? Or do we live in another place?" said Serena.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think finding another apartment is a lot better"  
  
"Is that so"  
  
"Yeah" they kissed and broke away. "Well, I might as well change into my pjs. Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"There's one connected to my room itself on the left"  
  
"Alright, I won't be too long" went in and closed the door. Darien got changed into his pjs but now shirt then Serena came out in a pale pink nightgown that went mid thigh showing her creamy long thin legs. "You didn't mind about tonight do ya?" asked Serena.  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm sure the others wanted privacy themselves," he said went hopped into bed. "Come on Sere" Serena climbed in and snuggled next to him. Darien kissed the top of her head and said "I love you and goodnight" then Serena said, "Love you too. Sweet dreams" and fell asleep.  
  
Morning arrived and Darien felt his arms holding nothing. He popped one eye opened and saw Serena just got out of the bathroom. "Hey Sleepyhead, nice dream?" Serena said and grinned. "Don't know depends on what you think" he said and got out of the bed and walked over to her with a big grin on his face. He kissed her on the lips and then down to the neck. "Darien, you know we have to tell the gang or they'll say why on earth a ring is on my important finger!" she said. Darien laughed and then kissed her one more time, then went to his wardrobe. "Alright then, I suppose because it's gonna come out no sooner or later" he said. He grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom. Serena got her hair brushed and brushed all the knots off and changed into a halter neck which was lose that went up to mid thigh in a colour of pink and a pair of jeans. It looked like she was 2 - 3 months pregnant! She laughed at the thought of that, then Darien came out in a navy v-neck shirt and a bone colour pants. "Sexy" Serena said. Darien hugged her with her back facing against him in front of the full-length mirror. "Whatever you say Sere" he said and kissed her on the shoulder, then let go of her. "You ready?" he asked. Serena sprayed perfume and then went with Darien downstairs. "Now I am" she said. Together they went out of the room and went downstairs to be met by Candice and William.  
  
"Good Morning Darien. Oh Sere. I didn't see you dear. When did you come?" Candice asked. Serena smiled. "Good Morning Candice, that's alright and I came last night and stayed the night. I hope you didn't mind" she said. Candice smiled. "No not at all, you're welcome to here whenever you like"  
  
"Uh, Dad, Mum" Darien said while helping Serena to sit down then he sat down. "Sere and I have some news to tell you" he looked at Serena, she gave him a nod and smiled. "Sere and I are getting married" his parents stopped and were stunned. "When did this happen?" William said.  
  
"Uh. last night" Serena said. Darien's parents smiled. "Oh thank god they're together. I'm so happy," said Candice, now having tears. "Oh um, please don't get emotional" Darien said. Then Candice ran to Serena and hugged her crying happy. Darien looked at his father who was beaming proudly. "I'm going to have a daughter in law" William said and hugged Darien. After 5 minutes of crying they all let go of each other and continued to eat breakfast. After breakfast, Darien' parents went to work at their company while Darien and Serena went back to Serena's place.  
  
They arrive at the apartment and went inside the building and in the lifts. Then Serena opened the door to the apartment and went inside. Darien sat one ht sofa and waited for Serena to come out. Then Serena came out, with her keys and mobile phone and wallet. Placed her wallet in her back pocket and jeans and her keys and mobile phone in her hands. "Ok, let's go." Darien nodded and both went out. They both went separate ways to their car and drove off together. They arrived at the campus ½ later and got out of their cars and went inside the admin and signed in then went to find their friends. Serena will tell the girl and Darien will tell the boys. As Serena told the girls they were stunned and then started to hug each other, she also told Candy and she started jumping for joy and rushed to tell everyone. As for Darien he told the boys about the engagement and they all started to congratulate him and he told Michael and he started to hug him and congratulate him.  
  
Now only 2 people left that needed to know were Scott and Josh. Serena and Darien went to Scott's office and knocked on the door. "Come in" they went in to find Scott and Josh in the office. "Hey guys" said Josh. Darien and Serena smiled and greeted them. Josh and Scott found Darien and Serena's hand linked together and grinned.  
  
"Is there something we both missed out?" said Scott. The couple blushed. Then Serena spoke up. "Well there are 2, Scott. First one is that we're a couple"  
  
"Yes we can see that Sere," said Josh. Serena blushed again. "Continue on" Scott asked. The 2 looked at each other and took a deep breath. 'We're engaged too" Serena said. Then Josh and Scott were speechless, they didn't know that Darien would ask her so quickly especially they have been going out at least from Valentine's Day. Then the men broke into a smile and congratulated them. "Congratulations guys. When is the set date?" said Josh.  
  
"Uh. That we're still figuring out" Darien said.  
  
"Well, we shouldn't keep you too long. You guys have a wedding to plan. But Serena you have a race tonight ok" Scott told her. Serena nodded. "Well we'll see you guys later then"  
  
"Bye" the couple left and went to plan the wedding at Amelia and Robert's shop. They drove off to the shopping mall in their cars and went inside the mall to Moonlite Secrets. "Hey Robert" said Darien. Robert turned around and saw who it was. "Hey I haven't seen you two a long long time"  
  
"Yeah I know, but also we have something big to tell, where's Amelia?'  
  
"Here I am, what's this surprise you were going to tell us Sere?"  
  
"I'm getting marry!"  
  
"Oh god. Congratulations you 2"  
  
"Why thanks"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
"Anyway, we were wondering if you guys can plan the wedding for us?"  
  
"Sure why not, Amelia will plan the most beautiful wedding ever that you will never forget!"  
  
"Why thanks Robert and Amelia"  
  
"That's all right Darien, anyway I knew you guys will get together somehow and I have almost finished planning one the most beautiful weddings so far"  
  
"Cool, can we have a look?" Amelia nodded and gestured them to sit where a desk was at a corner. As they followed Amelia to the desk, Amelia took out some papers and gave the papers to Serena and Darien to look at. She also planned the groom, groomsmen, best man, bride, bridesmaids and maid of honour dresses. The ceremony was going to be in the White Moon Church, photos were to be taken at the park where Serena and Darien always spend time at and reception was held at the Aurora. Table settings were going to be slivery white, china settings, and centrepiece were a bunch of red roses. The food was going to be Chinese and the plans for the tables will be done later. In the church and reception, the whole place was to be framed with pink, white and red roses. Feeling satisfied with the plans of their wedding, Amelia showed them the dresses and tux and explained what it need for the clothes. Serena's dress was going to be strapless and flares out at the waist. It was in a princess style so it had a long train, it had gloves that passed the elbows, the front had a row of beads underneath the chest and it had rose imprints as the pattern. It touched the floor looking very beautiful.  
  
For Darien, his tux was in black and white, having a bow tie, a white vest and a white button up shirt. It was almost the same one he had at home. The bridesmaids was a simple but elegant. It was in a peach colour, had 2 spaghetti straps and it was a straight one covering the feet with a lacy shawl around the arms. The maid of honour was in a pink colour; it was straight ad had red roses printed everywhere. Then the groomsmen had black and white penguin suits to wear ad white gloves and the best man was a penguin suit but in a white tux. Agreeing with the plans that Amelia had done, all they had to do was plan a bachelor party, the invitations, the honeymoon, bookings and the cooks. "Well I hope you'll like it?" said Amelia.  
  
"Like it, we love it. I think its going to be so beautiful," said Darien. Amelia smiled and Robert came over. "Well how did it go?" he asked.  
  
"Well everything is planned, we need the invitations, we'll plan the bachelor party, organise the honeymoon. You want one?" asked Amelia.  
  
"Yeah, we would like one, but don't know where though" said Serena. Then Robert thought of one about the city of Romance.  
  
"How about Paris? I think it is very romantic to go there. Now is the best time to go anyway" said Robert.  
  
"Yeah we'll think about that, but that could be and idea" said Darien. Darien looked at his watch and now it was 5.00, Serena had a race around 6. "Hey Sere, don't you have a race soon?" Darien asked. Serena looked at her watch and panic hit her face. "Oh shit! I never knew time went fast. Oh well, I'm sorry we have to go' she said and stood up. Amelia and Robert stood up and smiled. "That's alright, we understand. Well you better go and we need to close anyway" Robert said.  
  
"Alright then, we'll see you later," said Darien  
  
"Kay bye" said Amelia as they saw the retreating figures. Darien and Serena went down the escalators from the 6th level because the shop was in level 6. Both holding hands, they went down to level 1 and went in the lifts to ground level 1 underground parking. They walked to their cars and hopped in and drove off. They decided to plan the rest of wedding later, now Serena had a race to go she quickly sped the way to campus. Then she arrived at campus, getting out of her car, going to the admin block then to her room, she quickly got her things and went downstairs out of the building to the changing rooms. She changed into an orange top, white shirt and pants. She went to the conference room and sat down. Blowing a big breath she held, she thank god that she wasn't late of the race. Then the speakers spoke and Serena knew she had to go.  
  
To Darien, as soon as he and Serena went in their cars, he saw she quickly sped away. He decided to speed the way as well and arrived at campus just to see Serena running into the admin block then to her room. Darien got out of his car and went to do the same thing as Serena did, then he went to watch the race.  
  
Serena got her horse Serenity already and Yuen came to take them. Serena hopped on Serenity's back ad Yuen led and way. "So how does it feel like been the happiest man on earth Yuen?" said Serena. Yuen grinned.  
  
"Well I knew something was missing in me, but I love Elane a lot it hurts," he said. Serena grinned.  
  
"Whatever!" said Serena. Yuen led her to the track and handed her to one of the gatekeepers. Serena placed her goggles over her eyes and gripped her rein and whip tight. As all the horse were lined up the gates opened and the horses took off. Making her way in the track this time he overtook a few horses until Serena was in the middle. Still on her own 2 legs the 100m mark went passed and Serena increased speed until she was coming 4th, then 2nd. The 50m mark passed and all horses started to sprint. Serena increased more speed until she overtook all the horses and was 1m away. Then she reached the finish line. Everyone in the crowd cheered and Serena slowed Serenity to a trot. Yuen got the lead and led her to the stand for photos Smiling for 5 minutes straight, Serena's mouth was sore and thought how will she be able to smiled at the wedding. Serena got off Serenity and went to get weighed and refreshed.  
  
½ hour later, Serena got out of the changing rooms, to be met by Darien by scaring her when he grabbed her by the waist and turned her around. "Darien you scared me!" said Serena. Darien chuckled. Serena playfully punched him on the shoulder and then kissed him by the lips. Leaving Darien a big goofy grin on his face. "Jerk" she said grinning. "Am I?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Then you are my angel?" kissed her. "Ok, ok, ok, come on lets go, don't we have friends to see?" Serena said. Darien sighed playfully and let Serena show him the way to the cafeteria. All the gang, were at the cafeteria, all chatting away and arguing who was going to be best man, maid of honour and such. "Hey guys, what the big fuss about?" said Darien and sat down and placed Serena on his lap by pulling her to his side, leaving everyone hear a squeal. Everyone laughed. "Why, you're wedding of course!" said Mina.  
  
"Yeah so Dare, who is going to be your best man?" Andrew asked. "Ah. uh. uh." leaving Darien speechless. "What about you Sere, who is going to be your maid of honour?' said Raye.  
  
"Um. hehehe. uh." leading Serena speechless as well.  
  
"Don't tell me you guys haven't decided yet have ya" said Lita. The couple nodded. "Oh man do you have anyone in your mind so far?" said Ken. The couple nodded. Then everyone came close to them. "Ok spill!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Chad  
  
"Uh. well, Artemis, Greg, Chad, Ken are my groomsmen for sure" said Darien  
  
"Luna, Ami, Raye and Lita are my bridesmaids"  
  
"Then that leaves."  
  
"ANDREW AND MINA!" they said and looked at the couple. "Yes!" said Mina and everyone laughed. Then they ordered their meals and sat down again waiting got their meals. "I can't believe it, you guys were all engaged in one night!" said Luna. Serena nodded. "Yep and Becky and Elane are having their wedding together, so 2 wedding 1"  
  
"How cool, who did they pick for their maid of honour?" said Raye. Serena took a sip of her Iced Tea and said, "Me"  
  
"You!" Serena nodded. "And who did Jacob and Yuen pick for the best man?" said Chad  
  
"Darien" she said  
  
"Him!" Serena nodded. Then everyone started to laugh. "Don't worry, you guys will be bridesmaids and groomsmen, but their wedding will go 1st before mine" she said.  
  
"Ok, when will it be held?"  
  
"3 weeks from the cup" then everyone started choking.  
  
"You're kidding!" Serena shook her head.  
  
'Besides it will be on a holiday, but our one will be held 2 weeks after theirs, that what we think about, but I'm not sure" Serena continued. "Then we have to look for dresses and everything," said Mina.  
  
"That you have nothing to worry about" a man's voice spoke. The others turned around the saw Yuen. "Hey Yuen!" said Serena.  
  
"Hey" said Yuen and sat down. "What did you say before" said Ami  
  
"I said you have nothing to worry about, we have done most of the planning with Amelia's partner, Sally. Amelia and Sally have helped Elane and Me, Jacob and Becky's all together. So all I need is your fittings for the dresses in this shop on Saturday after the cup, don't worry, all of us will be there to get fittings" said Yuen and handed everyone except Serena and Darien a card with the shop's address in a fancy design. "Michelle and Amara's bridal and groom secrets: All what a couple wants for the best. Shop 601, level 6, Hong Kong Shopping Centre' it said. "Oh my god, that place is famous, I've heard they can make your dresses too" said Luna.  
  
"Yeah, Amelia is great friends with them including Sally as well" said Serena.  
  
"And that's where we'll get our dresses and tux made too for our wedding" said Darien  
  
"You're kidding" the 3 shook their head. Then their food arrived and enjoyed the night.  
  
From that night till Friday afternoon at 2.30, everyone spent time together much as possible before they all leave for the honeymoon. Then Friday afternoon arrived. Yuen was right about 24 horses including the gang were all racing. Everyone wore the same thing that they wore the other day when racing together. Now they all got their horses and were led to the ring. The gang's families were all there including Jacob doing the photos today. As everyone was at the gathering ring, everyone in the grandstands started to crowd in since it was the big day. This was the usual time to start the race and now it was almost time. All horses were taking to the gatekeepers to be lined up. Everyone placed their goggles over their eye and held onto their rein and whip tight. Once all horses were lined up, everyone was complete silent in the crowd then the bell rang and gates opened. As everyone took off, Luna and Artemis were ahead of everyone; Serena and Darien were all behind them in the middle around the outside. Everyone was cheering telling them to go faster, as the commentators spoke in a fast pace without stopping.  
  
As the 100m mark went passed, Serena and Darien overtook all the horses until coming 3rd, behind them were now Raye and Chad, Lita and Ken, Mina and Andrew ahead of them was Ami and Greg, Luna and Artemis. As the 50m mark went pass, all horses started to sprint, Serena and Darien increased a lot of speed overtaking all the horses, with Darien right beside her. Then they all reached the goal, Serena and Darien came first, followed be Luna and Artemis, Ami and Greg, Raye and Chad, Lita and Ken then Mina and Andrew coming last. Serena and Darien both got up and raised their whips in the air and blew a kiss to the crowd. Everyone in the crowd all cheered, jumping up for joy and hugging each other. The gang slowed their horses down to a trot and shook hands with everyone. Serena and Darien kissed each other then a young man wearing a white pants, white long sleeve shirt, a red coat which was buttoned up tot he collar, wearing a black helmet and boots that went to his knees came trotting down next to Serena and Darien. "Hi my name is Matthew," the man said. Serena and Darien smiled and Serena said, "Hi my name is Serenity Moon and this is my boyfriend Darien Chiba"  
  
"Well, I'm just here to say congratulations on this year's cup and now you both need to take photos, with the CEO, me, Josh and Scott and the manager then you'll have to make a speech" he said. The couple nodded and Yuen and Michael came to lead the horses to the stand. Jacob was there to take the photos including Becky. Josh, Scott, the CEO, the manager, the trainers with was Yuen, Shane and his assistant and a few people that betted Serenity and Endymion were al up at the stand smiling. Then the CEO had his speech to tell. "Good afternoon everyone! I hope you all enjoyed today's race, as this years race was quite awesome. It is the first time this year we had a tie on first place. Those places were the new jockeys of this years program Serenity Chibi Moon and Darien Chiba" Serena and Darien came up holding hands. "As you can see, Serenity and Darien are getting married including Serenity's 2 sisters Elane and Becky. I hereby give Serenity and Darien good luck for the future marriage and I also give you a cheque of $100, 000!" he said and handed the huge cheque to Serena and Darien. Then Serena had to make a speech. "Uh. Well I would like to say thank you to my family and friends and especially to Darien to has supported to me through the whole way and taught me how to fight all the things that were coming me especially from Seiya, thank you. Uh. To Josh and Scott, to everyone that I really love the most including everyone in the crowd. Thank you again for all the support you had given me through these tough months." everyone cheered and clapped and now it was Darien. "Um. I would like to say thank you to Serena for her support that she had given me, she had lighten my life when I first met her I wouldn't know what I could do without her. Um. My friends and my family, Josh and Scott, they taught me a lot before I could race and I'll remember until I die and I hope my spirits will keep on going and thank you to all you guys out there too, I don't know what I could do either without you support. Thank you" then everyone clapped and whistled.  
  
After another 15minutes of speeches from other people including Scott, Josh and the CEO, Serena and Darien left to get weighed and changed. ½ hour later, they came out, Serena was in a pair shorts that went above the knee and a baby blue T-shirt. Darien came out in a black T-shirt and a pair of navy jeans. They went to the cafeteria to be met by everyone say congratulations. Darien and Serena were surprised and stunned at the moment but then Serena ran to Elane and hugged her. "Thank you sis" Serena said. Elane smiled. They loosened the hug and Serena looked around the place. "Geesh, what happened to the decorations" Serena said jokingly. Everyone laughed and started to celebrate until the end of the night.  
  
----  
  
Well that another chapter. geesh I think you hand is about to drop off. I have been typing this all day straight!!!!!!!!!! I better go and rest.. See ya.  
  
----  
  
Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
05/05/2003 (but revised on 03 May 2004)  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


	14. Chapter 12

On the track and off - Chapter 12 Written by: Neo Queen Serenity Chiba Rating: PG - rating may go up. Genre: Romance/Drama Editors: Only me.  
  
----  
  
Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like last chapter. Anyway I really hope you guys will like this chapter. This chapter will have many sincere moments, which made me cried while I was writing this. I hope you guys like it. Remember please R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
----  
  
The next day, Serena, Darien and the gang were all at the mall on the sixth level with Yuen, Elane, Becky, Jacob, Amelia and Robert also with Amelia's partner Sally. They were in Amara and Michelle's shop doing the measurements, finding the right materials and having a good laugh. Michelle and Amara got well with the gang, Serena's family, Darien, Yuen and Jacob. As everything was measured form the girl. It was the boys' turn to find their tux. The boys left with Amara to look for their dresses. Becky and Elane's wedding dresses were very pretty. They were both the same designs. They had a bodice and it flared out in the many layers of silk, lace and chiffon. At the top of the bodice were 2 spaghetti straps and they both had to wear gloves. The bodice had a pretty floral pattern printed faintly; it looked really good on Becky and Elane. As for Serena's dress, her dress was white and strapless, it hugged her body and it flared out on her ankles leaving a little train. The top had gold rings around ending in the mid back following a big bow falling to the floor. Beneath the rings had a row of pearls then under her chest the same. Serena wore a golden tiara with diamond teardrop earrings. The brides to be had a veil worn with a sliver tiara on the front. They all had minimum of make up and all girls came out at once. The bridesmaids wore red dead straight strapless dresses that touch the floor. They had their hair up in a bun and all wore red gloves and red shoes.  
  
"Oh my god. you guys look great. well basically beautiful!" said Serena  
  
"Hey I wonder how the boys going?" Elane said  
  
"Don't know, it will probably take forever anyway," said Lita. Then Michelle and Sally came.  
  
"Ok you guys all ready? We need to take some photos of everyone of you guys," said Sally. The girls nodded  
  
"Ok would you please follow me to the studio and we will start the photos then" and left leaving the girls to follow her into the big studio.  
  
"Ok I need the brides here please and I need you to sit on the grass over there with your backs facing each other when you are sitting down. I want one knee up and your head on your knee, which is up" then 2 flashes went off  
  
"Ok, don't go anyway yet, Serena come here. Serena I need to lie down in front of Becky and Elane when they sit down on the chairs over there" the background changed into a royalty background with 2 chairs then another 2 flashes went.  
  
"Ok, Serena you can step aside, now the bridesmaids" the bridesmaids all came to Becky and Elane. The men changed the background and now Sally gestured them to where to stand.  
  
"Ok I need the 2 brides stand on the centre stage, and I want Ami and Luna on the left sitting in front of each other and Lita and Mina on the right doing the same, then I want Raye lying in front of the brides" then 2 flashes went.  
  
"Ok you guys all can take a rest, now I want Serena. Serena I want you to lean on the pole with one knee up and your face facing up the ceiling a bit" then 2 flashes went.  
  
"Ok bridesmaids, I need you now with Serena. to stand beside her" the background changed again into a gazebo like from the botanical garden. As Serena stood on the centre, the girls stood surrounding the maid of honour in both sides. 2 flashes went. Then Amara came in.  
  
"Sally and Michelle, you guys nearly done," said Amara.  
  
"Yeah" said Michelle. Amara nodded. "Cause the boys saw everything"  
  
"Oh man. I hate it when that happen. I won't be long," said Sally. Everyone laughed. "Kay. now a big group of girls.. I need the brides to sit on the sofa.. Serena between Elane and Becky. no. wait. Serena lie in front of the brides whereas the bridesmaids go around the brides. yes that's it. ok lets go.!!!!" Sally said. Everyone rushed to his or her positions, last minute adjustments on the girls. then 2 flashes went.  
  
"Hey I wonder what took the men so long?" said Ami  
  
To the men they followed Amara for their tux. Yuen and Jacob had white penguin tux; Darien had a lavender and white penguin tux, whereas the rest of the boys had black and white penguin tux. They all got out at once.  
  
"Eh. not bad" said Chad  
  
"Yeah you look good Dare" said Yuen  
  
"Thanks you too Yuen" said Darien sarcastically  
  
"You don't look that bad Dare!" said Jacob  
  
"Yeah I do!"  
  
"Hey lavender, black and white looks a lot good on you in formal wear ya know" said Greg  
  
"You guys ready?" said Amara. The men nodded. "Good follow me, we need to take photos now" the men groaned. "Eh. don't complain at me. I'm sure that Darien smiles a lot anyway. besides you have to smile own your wedding night anyway."  
  
"Damn" and laughed the men and followed Amara to the big studio and stood aside.  
  
"Shit my Becky looks hot!" said Jacob.  
  
"Yeah so does my Elane too"  
  
"Hey who's that girl with a white and gold dress that's hugged her figure."  
  
"Artemis that is Serena!"  
  
"Serena! Where Andrew!?"  
  
"Look Dare, she's standing in the middle where the other bridesmaids are" said Ken  
  
"Shit Ken! She looks even beautiful than I thought!" said Darien. Everyone laughed. Then the men heard Amara shouting to Michelle and Sally. About another 2 or 4 more shots the girls were finished.  
  
"Ok men you guys can all come out of your hiding spot!" said Amara. The men came out and meet Sally and Michelle with Amara  
  
"Shit is that Jacob and Yuen"  
  
"Yeah Becky. hey Sere check out Dare over there!"  
  
"Ow Raye! Yeah I see him, he's the one in the lavender right?"  
  
"Yeah Sere!"  
  
"God Mina. he looks so handsome!" said Serena. The girls laughed.  
  
"Hey check out the groomsmen!" said Lita  
  
"Yeah they look great!" said Luna and Ami. They saw the boys stood and pose and thought it was funny. The grooms were standing under the gazebo. Yuen faced the camera holding a read rose leaning on the pole on the left while Jacob went in a bit, leaning on the pole with his back and facing towards the camera. 2 flashes went. Then Darien came in and sat inside the gazebo then faced his left looking at something else. 2 flashes went. Then it was the grooms and groomsmen. All of them stood near the rose garden. They all stood next to Yuen and Jacob. 2 flashes went. then it was Darien himself. he leaned on the pole similar to Serena's pose and smiled looking at the rose he had on his hand. Next shot was with the groomsmen and Darien. Staying on the same pose, the groomsmen stood near Darien and faced at him smiling. Next was groomsmen by themselves. Andrew had to sit on a table while Greg and Artemis sat on his left and Ken and Chad sat on his right. the boys on the chair looked at Andrew while Andrew looked down smiling. Next shot was the big boys group. the grooms sat on the sofa Darien stood behind them in between Yuen and Jacob and the groomsmen surround the 3. Then the boys group finished.  
  
"Ok now I want everyone here! I want Elane and Yuen first. Elane I want you to sit on that sofa while Yuen sits on the right arm rest" Yuen and Elane took their positions and 2 flashes went. Next was Beck and Jacob, Becky lean on the pole and Jacob lean over her and placed his forehead with her. Next were the brides and grooms. The brides sat on the sofa while the grooms sat on the armrest where their brides were. Next were Serena and Darien. Darien sat on the sofa then Serena sat on his lap arms around his neck and legs in front of her. Next photo segment was all the 3 couples. Serena and Darien stayed at the same position while Becky, Jacob, Elane and Yuen did the same position as Serena and Darien. Next shot in the studio was the bridesmaids and groomsmen. each couple individually took a shot. They all had to stand up, the bridesmaids had to stand in front of their men facing at them with their arms around the men's neck while the men have their arms around their lady's waist. Then they were with Serena and Darien. Each individual couple sat at a table, sitting next to each other smiling down holding each other's hands. Next were the bridesmaids, groomsmen, brides and groom. They were sitting on the fake grass, the 2 marry to be couple in the centre, then forming a triangle out, by the bridesmaids and groomsmen sitting out. Then the next shot was the big group with the brides and grooms together in the centre sitting on the sofa; Serena and Darien sat in front of the two couples, while the bridesmaids and groomsmen surround the 2 couples at the back. Then they were finished.  
  
"God that was some much like modeling!" said Ken  
  
"Tell me about it, I've been one that's how I got use to the directions" (Serena)  
  
"You didn't tell me that!" (Darien) Serena blushed.  
  
"That was only when I was 10 years old to 18"  
  
"Anything else that I'm missing?" asked Darien. Serena shook her head and kissed him.  
  
"Well guys thanks for coming today. These photos will be developed soon and you can change into your normal clothing now" said Elane. Everyone nodded and left to get changed. It was now 3.00pm and it was lunchtime. They all decided to go the food court. Serena and Darien decided to have Japanese food and told them to all meet at the park with their food. Luna and Artemis decided to have Thailand food, Ami and Greg went for Chinese, Raye and Chad went for some drinks and Malaysian food, Lita and Ken went for Singapore food and Mina and Andrew decided on Australian food. 5 minutes later, they all met everyone at the gazebo that was facing the lake near Serena and Darien's bench. They all brought their food, drinks, plate and cutlery and shared the food out.  
  
1½ hours later.  
  
"Oh man I can't fit anymore in" (Serena)  
  
"Of course you can't you Meatball Head, you ate more than us!" (Raye)  
  
"Raye! Shut up! Unlike you, I see you eat when no one is around!" (Serena) Raye blushed  
  
"CHOPPED!" said Mina and Lita and laughed.  
  
"How can you lose it Sere, you eat so much that we can't see your stomach" (Ami)  
  
"Oh I don't know, I suggest it because I run a lot and I did a lot of exercise when I was modeling" (Serena)  
  
"Oh" they all said. The next 2 hours they all finished eating and talked. Now it was getting late, they all went back to campus. Serena and Darien in Serena's car, all the others in their boyfriends' car.  
  
"So when do you think we should hold the bachelor party?" (Darien)  
  
"Why, you just can't wait till you're married ain't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait till you are Mrs. Darien Chiba"  
  
"Yeah sure, well why don't you guys go to the club and us girls go to our place for a party. And you want it on a Saturday?"  
  
"Sure why not, it's going to be during the holidays anyway"  
  
"Alright, then that means I have a least a week to buy my groceries then"  
  
"Oh you want me to come with you?"  
  
"If you like baby" Darien grabbed Serena's hand and squeezed it tight with his larger one. "I guess that's a yes that you're coming" Serena said. Darien smiled. The next 20 minutes they arrived at campus and went to sign in and went to sleep.  
  
The next couple of weeks, Becky and Elane's wedding were ready and Serena and Darien handed their invitations for their wedding and their bachelor party. Now the day had come, all the girls were at the Moon's place, all the girls were dressed up. Irene and Serena were doing the last touches on Elane and Becky's make up, hair and dress. Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh shit they're here" said Mina. Then everyone panic except for the brides and maid of honour. Then Serena spoke.  
  
"Ok mum I need you to take Elane and Becky to your room while me and the girls do the rest" Irene nodded and left with her 2 girls.  
  
"Ok girls open the door," said Serena. Ami opened the door and the girls saw the 2 grooms holding each a bouquet and Darien was standing behind the grooms.  
  
"Hey can we see our ladies now?" asked Jacob. Serena stood in front of the bridesmaids as the girls stood behind Serena.  
  
"Not unless you do these challenges"  
  
"Oh man you're kidding" said Yuen  
  
"Girls! Get the things" Serena said. The girls scrambled off and came back with the things. Ami held a large red car with word written on like a poem, Raye was holding the palm cards and she handed them to Serena. While the other except Raye and Ami went inside Irene's room.  
  
"Hey" the men said. Serena grinned, "You guys can't go in unless you do these tasks. Your first task is to give this level some money" the grooms went off and came back the next minute. "Your 2nd task. where's ours?" she asked. The grooms got 6 red little bags and gave them to Serena for each girl. "Your 3rd task. I need you to read this poem"  
  
"What you're kidding!"  
  
"Go on Yuen and Jacob," said the men. Serena lift a brow. "If you don't want to say them I can shut the door. no. well say bye to your ladies"  
  
"No wait, wait we'll say it" Ami stood on the side and held out the card.  
  
"I love my soon to be wife very much. I don't know what I would do if she died. If she died then I would die too" they both said knowing their brides were in Irene's room. Elane and Becky heard it and nearly cried. 'What would I do without Serena" they both thought. Serena and Ami gathered around.  
  
"Do you think it's enough?" Serena asked.  
  
"You only have 2 more" (Ami)  
  
"I'll get them. You hold them" (Raye) Raye left while Serena and Ami stayed.  
  
"Eh, where is she going?" said Yuen  
  
"That's none of your business," said Ami. Raye went inside the room. The brides faced at her.  
  
"You ladies ready?" said Raye. The brides nodded.  
  
"Let's go," said Lita and Luna. Lita and Luna held Elane and Becky's arm and walked out of Irene's room.  
  
"Look there they are" said the men. Serena let them in and the grooms rushed to them. They handed the girls bouquet to them and smiled.  
  
"Ok lets go, we have a ceremony to start!" said Mina. Everyone filed out and went down to the awaiting limos. The brides and grooms in a white one, maid of honour, best man and parents in the black one and the bridesmaids and groomsmen in a sliver one. All 3 limos drove off to the church. Once they arrived at the church, everyone went to the back to fix up everything. The men fixed up their ties, hair and straighten their coats. The ladies adjust their make up, hair, gown, bouquet, tiara and veil. Now they were all ready.  
  
Up at the altar, the grooms were there with Darien. Both were nervous pacing up and down making Darien dizzy.  
  
"Hey you guys. chill out. its your wedding day. it does not mean you to go al nervous which is making me dizzy right now. think about something else like your honeymoon or something." said Darien  
  
"How can we. We're both nervous but then you mentioned the honeymoon. I feel calm a it," said Jacob. Darien smiled.  
  
"Opps. I have to go and take Serena up. I'll see you later. good luck" said Darien and winked.  
  
Behind the big white doors, all girls were in position, then the men joined in. the flower girls were first, followed by the rings boy, the bridesmaids and groomsmen, the maid of honour and best man, then the brides. Elane and Becky were getting nervous and Serena knew she had to do something.  
  
"Hey sis, don't worry, everything is going to be fine, both of you won't fall and you guys won't become speechless or anything that is negative. think positive like what you always say to me. now take deep big breaths." said Serena. The girls took deep big breaths and calm down.  
  
"What would we do without you Serena" Becky said. Serena smiled.  
  
"Hey that's what a sister got to do including a maid of honour" she said and winked. The girls laughed and hugged each other. Then Amelia came in looking stunning in her maternity gown.  
  
"Ok you guys all ready?" she asked. Everyone went back to their places and was ready. Amelia went outside and told the man to start the song "Perfect Moment" as the song started, the grooms looked at the door and saw it opened by the 2 men wearing black and white. Then out came the flower girls throwing rose petals in many different colours, the ring boy about 5 years of age, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen, all linked up to couples of their own, then out came Serena and Darien. Everyone looked at them and was stunned more than ever that they were the most beautiful couple ever, then out came the brides themselves. The grooms smiled and walked down halfway to meet the brides, they extended their arms and Elane and Becky reached it. The 2 couples walked up to the altar and faced each other. The ceremony was long after saying their speeches, it was time to say the 'I do'  
  
"Do you Yuen Ming, take Elane Moon to be your lawfully wedded wife, from sickness to health from rich to poor shall you love forever" said the Priest. Yuen smiled and took the ring from the cushion. The ring had studded diamonds around it sparkling everywhere. He slipped the rings on her finger while saying his answer "I do" said Yuen.  
  
"Do you Elane Moon, take Yuen Ming to be your lawfully wedded husband from sickness to health from rich to poor shall you love forever" Elane took the ring from the cushion and smiled. She slipped the ring on his finger. The ring was half cover with diamonds shinning its light forever. "I do," she said.  
  
"Do you Jacob Jedite take Becky Moon to be your lawfully wedded wife from sickness to health from rich to poor shall you love forever" Jacob took the ring from the cushion. The rings had 4 gems in a pattern ruby, diamond, ruby then a diamond. He slipped the ring on Becky's finger and smiled saying his vow at the same time. "I do"  
  
"Do you Becky Moon take Jacob Jedite to your lawfully wedded husband from sickness to heal from rich to poor shall you love forever" Becky took the last ring on the cushion. The ring had 3 gems similar to her ring. The pattern on the ring was a diamond, a ruby then a diamond. She slipped the ring on his finger and smiled. "I do"  
  
"By the powers invested by god. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride" the grooms left the veil over their bride's face and smiled. then both kissed a passionate, gentle and romantic kiss. They broke away and faced the audience. "Ladies and Gentleman welcome Mr. and Mrs. Yuen Ming and Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Jedite" everyone clapped. The 2 newly wedded couple smiled and walked down the isle. Serena and Darien went down the isle together after the married couples and held each other's hands. Then as everyone went outside, everyone congratulated the 2 married couple including Scott, Leon, Josh, Serena and Darien including the rest of the gang. Then it was time to take photos at the park. The shooting took 15 minutes then they all left to the reception. The reception started at 7pm and everyone was having a good time. Almost everyone made a speech and toasts. Then at the end of the night, the 2 married couple left for their honeymoon in their separate ways before the bouquet was thrown. Then everyone left going in their own ways. Serena and Irene went to Serena's car and drove home.  
  
"Oh man that was fun, I can't wait until my wedding happens" Irene giggles.  
  
"Hey just remember you got your dresses & tux made up, the bachelor party going on, photo shoots, last minute adjustments too and also finding an apartment" Serena mother said. Serena whined.  
  
"Oh shit! Thanks a lot mum for telling me, you just wrecked my day. Also can you remind me on Thursday night that I need to buy groceries for the party: mumbled Serena.  
  
"Sure not a problem" her mum said and giggles. The ladies arrived home and now went to get changed and went to bed.  
  
On Monday morning, Serena rang up all the gang and Darien to try the dresses for the photo shoots before Serena and Darien's wedding. Everyone met at Amara and Michelle's shop at noon and Michelle took the men and Amara took the ladies. Serena and the girls received their dress and tired them on in the dressing rooms then out came out in the same time.  
  
"Oh my god Serena, you look so beautiful!" said Mina. Serena smiled, then looked at everyone else, knowing that Amelia had the right taste, they looked terrific with them dresses on.  
  
"You guys all look beautiful too" then Michelle came and fixed up everyone's hair and placed a gold tiara and a soft white veil that went down to mid back and covered Serena's face. Flipping the veil over her head Serena looked back and saw her long train.  
  
"Oh god I didn't know it was that long!" looking at the train it was at least 128cm long.  
  
"There you go. All ready come on, we need to take pictures now," Michelle said. The ladies followed Michelle to the studio and saw some fake steps leading up to the water fountain.  
  
"Ok Serena I want you to sit up near the water fountain edge and we'll do the rest" Serena went up the stairs and sat on the edge of the water fountain. Michelle did the rest for Serena's dress; the train was spread on the stairs and told Serena to place one hand under her chin. Then the camera flashed twice. Serena went down and it was Mina's turn. The background change into a castle staircase with vines covered on the staircase a bit. Mina went up and faced her left and touched the walls. 2 flashes went. Then it was the bridesmaids. this time the girls had to do the pose of "Charlie's Angels" the camera flashed. It was then Serena and Mina together. Serena sat on the sofa while Mina went beside Serena and sat on the edge of the armrest. Next shot was Serena and the bridesmaids. Serena was in the same spot, while Luna and Ami sat on both sides of the armrests of the sofa, then Lita and Raye were behind them. Then next shoot was the group one.  
  
"Hey Michelle" said Amara, going over to Michelle. Michelle turned around and knew the boys were in their hiding spot.  
  
"Hey Amara, what's up? Boys you guys can come out!"  
  
"Nothing. Just to let you know that they saw everything.  
  
"Great" muttered Michelle. The background was turned into a garden gazebo. The maid of honour and the bridesmaids went in the shelter while Serena sat on the stairs with her train around her. Then their shot finished.  
  
As for the boys, they followed Amara for their tux and went to get changed. Then they came out in different times. Andrew followed by Ken, Chad, Greg, Artemis and then Darien. Darien whistled. "Not bad Andrew" Andrew smiled. "So do you" then everyone laughed. After their hair was gelled back and ties done up, Amara came in and took them into the studio. As they arrived, their jaws dropped to the floor and eyes wide as saucers. Amara smiled and went inside. The boys heard the conversation and heard Michelle saying they could come in. They heard it and came out and watched the rest.  
  
Now it was the boys' turn to start posing. First was Darien. The background was almost a city with a big crescent moon hanging over, then there was a rail that Darien's back had to lean on, his body faced the camera while his face was slightly down smiling. Next shot was Andrew. Going under the gazebo, Andrew had to lean on one of the pole facing the camera. Then the next one was the groomsmen. All groomsmen had to lean against the wall bending down to the floor pretending to be sitting down but still on their feet. The next one was with Darien and Andrew. Both were standing up in front of the plain navy blue and while background. Next segment was with Darien and the groomsmen, doing the same except Darien was in the centre. Then it was the group shot. The boys had to go up the stairs following Darien. Darien was at the top followed by Andrew, Artemis, Greg, Chad and Ken. Now it was Serena and Darien's turn. Both stood close together standing in front of the navy blue and white background; Darien had his arms around Serena's waist while Serena's arms were around his neck. Darien tipped her over a bit and they both faced the camera and smiled. Everyone started to have hearts in their eyes looking at the couple in front of them. Next shoot was Andrew and Mina. Mina sat on the sofa, while Andrew sat on the armrest both huddled close and smiled. Next one was the bridesmaids and groomsmen. As a group, they all sat on the grass next to each other they love the most and smiled. Then after that was an individual couple shot. They all did the same pose, standing side by side with their arms hooked and looking at the camera and smiled. Then after that were Serena, Darien, Andrew and Mina. This time Serena and Darien sat on the sofa sitting next to each other with Darien's around Serena's waist. Then Andrew stood behind Serena while Mina stood behind Darien. Andrew had his arms around Mina's waist and stood close and the shot was taken. Next one was Serena, Darien and bridesmaids and groomsmen. All the ladies each sat on a stool while the men stood behind them where they belong and wrapped their arms around their lady's shoulder and their head on their lady's' shoulder. The next one was Andrew, Mina, bridesmaids and groomsmen. This time standing up in front of the navy blue and white background the men stood behind their lady then the ladies had to lean to their man's chest having to find out the men's arms were over the ladies shoulder. Now the last shot, everyone gathered around making sure that Serena and Darien were in the centre, then Mina stood next to Serena and Andrew stood next to Darien. As for the others sat in front on the 4 that was standing up. Then the shots finished. They all got changed into their normal clothing and all went to lunch and went home.  
  
By Thursday, Serena and Darien went grocery shopping, buying tons of soft drinks, alcohol but not a lot, junk food and some things that could kill the hangovers and other things important for the party. After buying that, they went up to Serena and Darien's apartment. Between Monday and Thursday they went to look for an apartment. They looked through at least 10 and thought the last was the best. They opened the door to their skyhome apartment and placed the groceries on the kitchen bench. The apartment had 3 bedrooms, each with a balcony outside, 2 storey high on both floors top and bottom. The living room had leather interior, the kitchen was big, a study room almost a size of the master room they slept in. 2 bathrooms 1 connected to the hallway upstairs and one connected to their room, a dinning room, front door was a 2 door opening and air conditioned. The apartment was absolutely luxury and they loved it seeing the view over a few thousand feet in the air. Darien went to the living room and turned on the TV while Serena placed the groceries away, then came and sat next to Darien. Darien turned away from the TV and kissed Serena. Serena kissed him back and they broke apart.  
  
"I love you Dare," said Serena. Darien smiled. "I love you too Sere" and both kissed away then broke away due to the lack of oxygen.  
  
The next day all of Serena and Darien's friends, Serena and Darien's families, Yuen's family, Jacob's family, Josh, Leon and Scott were all at the airport waiting for Becky, Jacob, Elane and Yuen. About 10am their plane touched down and now it took at least an hour to clear through the immigrations and customs. Then they came out. Serena waved to them and rushed over to her 2 sisters.  
  
"Becky! Elane! I miss you guys so much!" said Serena and hugged her sisters.  
  
"We missed you too. How is it been in Hong Kong since we left" said Elane and hugged her.  
  
"Well things went a bit hectic but all under control. By the way the Bachelor party is on Saturday"  
  
"We know Sere," said Becky.  
  
"How?" Serena said a bit confused. Now walking over to the rest of the awaiting people everyone hugged the tired arrived couple.  
  
"Mum told us sorry, but don't worry" said Yuen.  
  
"Yeah, Irene was letting you tell us but she said that you have been so busy with your packing, finding a skyhome apartment and the wedding she decided to tell us herself instead of you" said Jacob.  
  
"And how is my 2 son in laws today?" asked Irene. The foursome groaned.  
  
"Mum, we all jet lagged!" said Elane. Irene laughed with the others laughing as well. Everyone was giving hugs to everyone receiving kisses on the cheeks as well, and then they all decided to drive back home. Serena and Darien in one car driving their way to home, Irene decided to drop off Elane and Yuen to their home, Jacob's family decided to drop off their son and Becky to their apartment they brought and the rest in their own separate ways.  
  
Till Saturday afternoon, Serena started to get the party ready before anyone came; Darien decorated the place while Serena prepared the food. Then around 4pm, Serena went for a shower and changed into a black tube top almost a bodice with lacy trimmings around the edge with a black leather miniskirt. Darien made a cat call and hugged her. Serena giggled and kissed him back. Darien decided to change into a black T-shirt and black pants and a bone colour trench coat that went down to his knees. To Serena, she made a whistle and wrapped her arms around his neck while Darien's arms were wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Hey good looking" she said "Hey angel"  
  
"You sexy that I thought"  
  
"You look way hot that I might take you from here"  
  
"Oh no you don't not until the wedding night. don't get too drunk ok, if you have any problems call me ok. But for tonight just try and stay sober ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure Sere, call me if you have a problem too ok and just like you said to be. try and stay sober ok"  
  
"Ha.ha.ha. very funny you know I get drunk pretty quickly so I would just stay with soft drink"  
  
"You better"  
  
"I will Dare"  
  
"Ok I'm going to get my wallet and mobile phone from our room ok" Serena nodded and went to sit down on the love seat and turned on the TV. Then Darien came out of their room, looking at the time it was least nearly 5pm.  
  
"Hey I better go and meet the others downstairs. I'll see you later ok baby?" Darien said and kissed her.  
  
"Ok remember what I told you!" said Serena.  
  
"I will, you too ok" and quickly kissed her and left.  
  
About 5 minutes later all the girls. They all arrived with drinks and food. Serena organised the dinner and the table was al set. Everyone placed their drinks on the kitchen bench while Serena took out some plates and placed pasta on. Lita did the drinks, all the other had alcohol while Serena had lemonade. Mina went to get some music playing on the hi-fi system, Raye went to place the plates on the table, Luna went to lit up the candles, Ami went to hand out the drinks, Becky and Elane went to hand out the rest of the finger food and main meals on the dinning table.  
  
"This place is really good," said Elane  
  
"Yeah I love your placed it's beautiful and check out the view out to the balcony" said Mina. Everyone went out to the balcony from the living room and took a view at it.  
  
"Can you give is a tour around here Sere?" said Ami  
  
"Sure" Serena said. Then everyone followed her around the apartment, upstairs to the rooms, the soon to be nursery room, spare room, bathrooms, study room, dining room, kitchen, living room.  
  
"Wow, I really love this place, so this is definite skyhome?" said Becky. Serena nodded.  
  
"I hope you'll enjoy this place. You guys even got a personal laptop computer that you can order your groceries, home cinema, everything" said Lita.  
  
"That's it I think I want to live in this tallest building too" said Raye. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well come on, let's go and eat before it gets cold" said Serena.  
  
"Ok what it?" said Luna  
  
"Creamy bacon pasta with mozzarella on top and then lasagne, pizza the we have dessert. Tonight is an Italian theme" Serena said and laughed. Everyone laughed and all sat down. Everyone took their glass and held it up in the air.  
  
"To Serena! Hope she'll enjoy the married like next week on Saturday and have a happy marriage like us!" said Becky.  
  
"Cheers" everyone, said.  
  
Over to the men..  
  
Darien met the men downstairs dropping off their girlfriends to Serena and Darien's apartment leaving their cars there. Darien waved at them and hopped into his car. The men all decided to have tea then go to a club. They went to the 'White Moon Garden Restaurant'. They all got out of Darien' car went inside to be placed out near the window. They got their menus and ordered their drinks. Then they ordered their meals. They received their drinks and started to chat. Then their meals arrived.  
  
"To Darien! Hope he'll enjoy the married life next week on Saturday and have a happy family like us!" said Jacob.  
  
"Cheers!" everyone lift their glass and bang them at the same time and started to eat.  
  
Serena and the girls had finished their dinner now and Serena and Elane were washing up while the others were still sitting down talking.  
  
"Man that was beautiful Serena, where did you learn to cook like that?" said Becky.  
  
"Just because I couldn't cook when I was little doesn't mean I would cook that bad, besides the looked great" said Serena. Everyone laughed.  
  
"I would say our little Serena has matured," said Luna. Serena made a noise.  
  
"You know what Serena. I would like you to teach me how to cook that, I mean I really loved it," said Ami  
  
"Thanks Ami, sure I'll teach you one time. Is this for Greg or something?" Ami blushed.  
  
"Good on ya Serena, Ami it looks like you're busted" said Raye.  
  
"Raye! Leave Ami alone. Just because she studies a lot and didn't have a boyfriends since now like us doesn't mean she's a." said Lita.  
  
"Ok Lita, we get the idea" said Mina. Then everyone started to laugh. Serena and Elane finished cleaning and sat back down with the drinks and continued to talk about anything.  
  
Meanwhile the men were at a nightclub all drinking except for Darien knowing that he had to drive back. All were enjoying the time until it was very late so they decided to go back.  
  
At the ladies place, they were playing games, talking singing almost anything then they heard the men coming back. Serena went over and opened the door. Some of the men were drunk or tipsy she would say and help Darien with the others in. Andrew and Greg and Artemis weren't drunk but really tipsy but Ken and Chad were majorly pissed. The ladies helped them to lie on the sofa while Serena went to get them each a basin and a face cloth.  
  
"Oh god, didn't you ladies told you men to not to get drunk!" said Serena and brought the basin over with at least 5 face 4 face cloths in it floating around.  
  
"Yeah!" they said.  
  
"Well how come they all pissed! I know would be pissed after 4 and a half drinks! How many did Andy had?" Serena asked.  
  
"At least 5 if I can remember" said Darien and hugged Serena.  
  
"God! Well I would say these men have to stay overnight because there is no way we're dropping them off home like that!" Serena said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah Sere so whatever you want!" said a drunken Andrew, then everyone laughed.  
  
"Anyone wanna join in?" said Darien still hugging Serena.  
  
"Me!" they all said.  
  
"Alright then, we have 2 spare room, someone can sleep here I can set up both of the sofa bed s and the rest might sleep on the floor then" Serena said. Everyone nodded and help Serena and Darien set up for the night. Then lights were out.  
  
"Oh man, where am I?' said a hangovered Chad. He looked around and saw everyone scattered everywhere asleep then next to him was Raye.  
  
"Ahh!" he shouted. Raye woke up and sat up.  
  
"What was that for? You just woke up everyone up!" said Raye and saw everyone waking up.  
  
"Huh. what's going on" Mina spoke.  
  
"Man I have a hangover!" said Andrew, Artemis, Greg and ken. Then everyone laughed.  
  
"God for you. That should've taught you a lesson not to get drunk that much dork!" said Serena, coming out of the kitchen with a robe on in pink and tie up, with a tray of mugs full with coffee.  
  
"Morning everyone, how's your sleep last night?" said Serena.  
  
"Not bad" they all said. Then Elane, Yuen, Becky and Jacob acme out in the same clothes form last night.  
  
"Hey where's Darien?" said Greg  
  
"Over here!" a voice spoke from the kitchen making breakfast. Serena went back and helped Darien with the breakfast.  
  
"You guys eating our what?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Hell yeah we are eating!" said the gang. Everyone went over the table and saw the food handed out, 2 plates full of stir - fry noodles, 2 plates full of Chinese French sticks and everyone had a bowl of porridge. Everyone started to eat, enjoying the food that Serena mainly made and talking mostly.  
  
"How was the party men?" said Ami  
  
"Real fun, except when we got pissed," said Greg  
  
"Is that so? Met anybody while you guys were there?" said Raye  
  
"Oh yeah, tons of hot chicks" said Chad and laughed.  
  
"Funny. does that mean you wanna break up then?" said Lita.  
  
"No! No! No! Please don't. we were only joking, although we met a lot of girls but they were only trying to chat us up" said Ken.  
  
"What did you guys say?" said Mina  
  
"Sorry we're taken" said Andrew. Then everyone laughed.  
  
"Well that's a nice thing to say but still an excuse like that won't work to all girls you know" said Luna.  
  
"Yes we do know 'Mum,'" said Artemis. Everyone laughed. Then half and hour later everyone finished eating and helped cleaning Serena, went to get changed to into a light pink peasant top with faded light ¾ blue jeans that contrast her eyes as well. Darien changed into a light blue Hawaiian shirt and a pair of blue jeans. All the others decided it was time to go so they bid everyone goodbye.  
  
"Bye" said Serena and Darien and shut the door.  
  
"Well what do you wanna do princess?" said Darien. Serena looked at him with a big grin.  
  
"S I'm your princess now? What happen to the angel Serenity?"  
  
"Well angel Serenity is nearly mine now so I called her Princess Serenity" and kissed her.  
  
"Sweetmouth"  
  
"I know Sere"  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me"  
  
"Ok" and kissed her again. The couple decided to go out to continue their planning for the wedding. All the last minute adjustments were done through out the week and it was very hectic. Then the wedding had come.  
  
Over at the Moon's place, Serena got dressed in her wedding gown. Elane did Serena's hair while Becky did the normal touches of make up which was mainly eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara and coloured lip-gloss. As for the other girls, they were all ready ad were now organising the tasks that Darien had to do. Then the bell rang.  
  
"Is that them?" said Serena when she popped her head out of Irene's door.  
  
"Yeah its them alright" shouted Mina.  
  
"Oh shit!" said Serena and popped back inside to sit down.  
  
"Its ok Sere, just breathe ok, Mina is going to do this ok, remember calm down and think positive on your wedding just like what you told us to do when you was a maid of honour" said Becky. Serena laughed.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok alright already!" said Serena and heard the shouting.  
  
Outside the front door Lita and Raye opened the door to find all the men outside waiting for Serena.  
  
"Well, where is my bride?" said Darien. Mina looked at the girls and back at them.  
  
"Well you guys can't come in unless you have $9, 990 then you can see her"  
  
"Oh man come on what is it that you want," said Andrew  
  
"Your first task is to do 20 push ups," said Mina. Darien look surprise and shrugged his shoulders and did the 20 push-ups. Everyone started to cheer for him. Then the next task was to hand out money around the level where they'd lived.  
  
"Ok finished handing out the money around this level, what's next?" Mina extended her hand.  
  
"Where's ours" Darien handed them 5 knowing they will get some. Then the 4th task came.  
  
"Ok Darien I want you to say these words" as Ami came out holding a red card, the Becky and Elane came out, standing with the other bridesmaids, smiling. "How embarrassing!" Darien spoke. Everyone laughed then begged him to say the words.  
  
"Ok. Roses are red, violets are blue, I love you so much and I know you love me too. From this day on I will love you eternality and so will you. You are mine and I'm yours too." Darien finished, everyone started clapping and crying. Then Serena came out with Irene.  
  
"Hey baby. how are you?' said Serena and was half smiling and half grinning.  
  
"Never been better baby, was that you that wrote that little poem?" Darien said.  
  
"You just have to find out tonight darling," said Serena.  
  
"Well let's go now, we have a ceremony to begin!" said Mina.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone said and went downstairs to the awaiting limos.  
  
20 minutes later, they arrived at the White Moon Church and the ladies and men went to their separate ways all getting ready before it started. All the ladies fix their dresses, hair and Serena's veil and train. While the men fixed their bows and hair and smoothing out their coats. Darien left to go up the altar with Andrew; Darien was very nervous but calm down for a while. Andrew helped him but then he had to go to pick up the maid of honour. Behind the entrance of the 2 white doors, everyone was lined up. The flower girls up the front, followed by the ring boy, Bridesmaids, Groomsmen, and Maid of honour and Best man, then Serena herself. Serena held her bouquet of roses tight taking deep breaths while Michelle cam to fix the train behind her.  
  
"Its ok Serena, you have nothing to worry about," said Michelle doing up the last touches.  
  
"There, ok you all set?" Serena made a shaky nod and hugged Michelle.  
  
"OK I better go, its about to begin!" said Michelle and left. Then the song started to play which was 'Perfect Moment', the flower girls started walking when the 2 white doors opened, then the ring boy, bridesmaids and groomsmen, Mina and Andrew then Serena. As Serena walked out of the doors, the song changed to 'Symphony of Love' in a metro mix 7 by Tina Arena. Everyone smiled and gasped by the beauty of the beautiful sparkling bride, some had hearts in their eyes, some had stars, Serena just wanted to laugh then but tired not to. Darien walked down halfway and extended his hand and smiled. The couple hooked arms and continued up the altar. Then they reached to the altar turning to face each other holding each other's hands. Then the vows started. Soon after the speeches and vows was finished it was now for their agreement.  
  
"Do you Darien Chiba take Serenity Chibi Moon to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish her to health from death shall you part?" and Priest Ellios. Darien took the ring from the cushion. The ring had a god band with a rose pattern carved, in each rose in the middle had a pink or white diamond stud. He slipped the ring on Serena's finger and smiled. "I do"  
  
"Do you Serenity Chibi Moon take Darien Chiba to be your lawfully wedded husband to cherish him to health from death shall you part?" Ellios said. Serena took the other ring from the cushion. The ring was a simple gold band with roses carved in too similar to Serena's but instead of pink and white studded gems; it was red and black. She smiled and she slipped the ring on Darien's finger and said, "I do"  
  
"By the power invest by god, I pronounce you husband and wife. you may kiss the bride" Ellios spoke and smiled. Darien smiled and lift the veil over Serena's head then kissed her a long, gentle, passionate and broke apart due to lack of breath. Then they turn around to see the guest.  
  
"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Darien Chiba!" everyone clapped as the newly weds came walking down the isle.  
  
----  
  
Well there goes another chapter. Sorry I had to stop from there, it was the 32nd page! Well I better go. Plz R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---- 11th May 2003  
  
Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
serenity4darien@hotmial.com 


	15. Chapter 13

On the track and off - Chapter 13 Written by: Neo Queen Serenity Chiba Rating: PG - rating may go up. Genre: Romance/Drama Editors: Only me.  
  
----  
  
Right! Well I'm back with another chapter. I hope I'll finish this one now, but if not, it's very soon though! Well I better get the show on the road. Remember to R+R and I don't own sailormoon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
----  
  
As the couple went down the path everyone smiled and clapped and all went outside to congratulate them. After all the hugs, shaking hands, they went to the park and took photos, then everyone went for reception. Serena and Darien went home to get changed for the reception. Darien was still in his tux while Serena changed into a shiny red and gold tight sleeveless dress, turtleneck dress with white gloves that pass her elbow. She did her hair in a bun and was ready. The couple left their apartment with their luggage and went into Darien's car and drove off to the restaurant. They arrived and held each other's hands and went inside. Everyone smiled and congratulated the couple again. Dinner began and toasts and speeches began to start. The reception then it was the first dance. Serena and Darien dance their first song when they danced at the club 'Make a wish'. The reception ended with the cake cutting and the bouquet and the garter, which ended up with Serena's young cousin, and Darien's older cousin and the couple drove off to the airport. Darien's parents gave them their private jet to go to Paris and back. The couple parked the car in the underground parking near the entrance, got out, took out their luggage and went inside. They went to the toilets to get changed into some comfortable clothes. Serena woke a long sleeve sweatshirt and jacket with a bone colour ¾ pants and high heels. For Darien he wore a white button up shirt and black khaki and black skate shoes. They met each other outside with their luggage trailing behind them. They went to the gates, went through customs and immigrations and went into the tunnel leading to the jet inside. They went inside and sat down on the seats with their back facing the windows.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful in here" said Serena  
  
"You like it?" said Darien, facing her, Serena faced at him and touched his left cheek.  
  
"Yeah I do, but I love you more"  
  
"I love you too, by the way who wrote that little poem?" Serena blushed and turned away.  
  
"It was you wasn't it!" Serena nodded. Darien made Serena turn to face at him.  
  
"I think that was beautiful Sere" and kissed her. Serena kissed him back and then broke away. Serena moved to lay on his lap and fell asleep. Darien covered Serena with a blanket and fell asleep.  
  
In the morning around 10am Hong Kong time, they arrived to Paris and saw a man holding up a sign with 'Chiba' written on it. They walked over to the man and the man spoke.  
  
"Are you Mr and Mrs Chiba?" said the man.  
  
"Yes we are" said Serena.  
  
"Bon Jour and welcome to Pari, my name is Jay, please to meet you Mr and Mrs Chiba"  
  
"Please to meet you too Jay please just call me Darien and this is my wife Serena. You don't have to be formal with us" said Darien  
  
"Thanks Darien. Come this way to your awaiting limo" Jay said. The couple nodded and followed him. Jay opened the door for the newly wedded couple to get in the limo while he placed the luggage in the back. Jay then went to the driver's seat and turned on the engine and drove off to the hotel. They arrived at the hotel ½ later all the 'Grand Hotel' (I don't know if there is one like that in Paris) Darien opened the door for Serena and helped her out while Jay took out the luggage. "Oh dear, this is pretty big!" said Serena  
  
"You're sure right Serena, there are operas every night and 24 hours room service. This hotel is quite good. Very good Service too" said Jay.  
  
"That's nice to hear" said Darien.  
  
"If you come this way please" said Jay. Serena and Darien followed him inside to the reception desk.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" asked the lady.  
  
"Yes. um. a lady reserved a honeymoon suite for under the name of Darien Chiba" said Darien. The lady typed the name down and the information shoed on the screen.  
  
"Oh yes, we're been waiting for you Mr Chiba. Here's your keycard and a spare one, you'll be on one the highest levels of this hotel. Jay has now taken your bags upstairs. You would be in level 55 in room 1026" the lady said. Darien smiled.  
  
"Thank you madam" said Serena.  
  
"You're welcome, enjoy your stay" said the lady.  
  
"We will" and went in the lobby where the lifts were to the fifty-fifth floor. Then they went to find their room. 2 minutes later, they found it and Darien inserted the keycard in the slot and took it back out. The light went from red to green. Serena opened the door and they went inside. In the room was really beautiful. All white walls, with gold trimmings and frames and gold cupids. The bathroom was beautiful, it had a spa and a shower, with all the toiletries including nearly everything in one. The small living room had a soft-liner sofa, a coffee table with a flat screen TV. The bedroom had a king size - 4 post bed, with white, sliver, gold sheets, trimmings, pillows, blankets with a wooden head board, a wardrobe and drawers on one side. They unpacked a few cloths from their suitcases and went to sleep because of been jet lagged.  
  
In the afternoon, Serena woke up and look around to see where they were then got up and went to get changed. Getting out a white halter neck top and denim short that went to mid thigh and went for a shower. Darien felt beside him empty and decided to get up. Hearing the shower turned on, he decided to wait. ½ hour later, Serena got out, all dressed with a towel wrapped on her head.  
  
"Good afternoon honey" said Serena and kissed Darien.  
  
"Afternoon to you too princess"  
  
"How are you my prince?"  
  
"I'm really happy, especially we are a married couple now my princess"  
  
"Well its out first day of our honeymoon, what do you wanna do?" Serena wrapped her arms around Darien's neck while his arms were around her waist.  
  
"How about sightseeing" asked Darien  
  
"Alright, so you want Jay to take us?"  
  
"Sure, you're new here, I have been here plenty of times, Amelia paid the transport for us, so why not"  
  
"Yes mum!" and kissed her quick and went off. Serena quickly dried her hair and styled it to it usual pigtails and got her big, black shinny 'Gucci' bag and put in her mobile phone, wallet and a jacket, glasses and sunglasses. She zipped it up and got her slip on joggers. She sprayed some perfume she brought previously in Amelia's shop and was ready. Later Darien came out in a white t-shirt and jeans. He slipped on some socks then his skate shoes. He quickly dried his hair and combed it.  
  
"Ready?" said Darien. Serena nodded and got up from the sofa. Darien got his wallet, the 2 keycards and handed one to Serena and placed his in his wallet. He put on some aftershave, got his glasses and ocales (AN: you know them cool looking sunglasses that men have) and the camera and handed it to Serena. Then went out to the door and opened it. Serena went out followed by Darien. Then the 2 held hands and went to the lifts to the ground level in the lobby room. Darien and Serena placed their glasses on. Then Jay spotted them.  
  
"Darien, Serena, good afternoon" Jay replied.  
  
"Good afternoon to you too Jay, how are you?" asked Serena and smiled.  
  
"I'm very well thank you. Where are you off to today?"  
  
"Um. we were thinking about sight seeing how's that?" Darien asked.  
  
"I knew you would ask for that. Come one I hope you brought your camera with you because this city is unforgettable" Jay said.  
  
"Yeah we sure did" Serena said and both followed to the awaiting Mercedes Benz in sliver. Jay opened the back door and Serena hopped in then Darien. Jay closed the door and went to the driver's seat, turned the on the ignition and went off.  
  
First stop was at a restaurant by Jay's suggestion call the 'Meteor Garden Restaurant'. They stop there and went inside the restaurant.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" said a waiter.  
  
"hey Matt! How are you?" said Jay.  
  
"Jay! I'm fine, who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh yes. where are my manners" Serena giggled.  
  
"Matt meet Serena and Darien Chiba, they're here for their honeymoon. Serena and Darien meet my friend Matthew Renaldi"  
  
"Hello Matthew please to meet you" said Darien and shook hands. Serena then shook Matthew's hand and smiled.  
  
"Please just call me Matt and congratulations.  
  
"Thanks Matt. How about we sit down and talk, we just landed and haven't eat yet" said Serena.  
  
"Yes. yes. yes. this way" said Matt and took them to a table out a balcony. The 3 sat down and looked at the menu and ordered their drinks.  
  
"Oh dear, I can't read this I don't know what's really nice" said Serena. Somehow Darien knew how to read French and asked Serena.  
  
"What are you really in for honey?" said Darien and held her hand.  
  
"well I'm sorta wondering of they have pasta?" Darien scanned through the menu and found some pasta dishes.  
  
"Well, how about the Creamy Bacon Pasta. Isn't that the one you usually make?" said Darien  
  
"Yeah I'll have that" said Serena and smiled.  
  
"Alright, Jay what are you getting?"  
  
"Um. I'll have a Sunny Veal Dish"  
  
"That sounds nice. Matt can we get the Creamy Bacon Pasta, Sunny Veal Steak and I'll get the Spaghetti and Meatballs" said Darien. Matt scribbled on the notepad and smiled.  
  
"Is that all?" Everyone nodded. Matt gathered the menus and went off.  
  
"So where do you think is the 2nd stop be?" asked Serena. Jay took a sip of his drink and thought.  
  
"I would think the Arc de Tromphè because we'll be going through there when we go to the Eiffel Tower" said Jay. Darien nodded.  
  
"cool, I knew we would go there. Isn't there a restaurant up there too?" ( I made that up) Jay nodded and spoke "You should see it in the evening it is very beautiful with all the lights up and you're just lucky tonight because you'll see the fireworks on."  
  
"What kind of day is it today?" asked Serena  
  
"Paris Independence Day" said Darien  
  
"how do you know this?" said Serena, looking amused. Darien chuckled and kissed her.  
  
"I've been here a lot with our family and friends, that's how I knew French and the special celebrations" said Darien and grinned. Serena playfully punched him on the shoulder, hearing an 'ow' heard then kissed him.  
  
"You guys are such a beautiful and cutest couple I've ever seen in my life" said Jay. Serena blushed. Then Serena's meal came by Matt. "You could say that again Jay" said Matt. Serena blushed darker then everyone chuckled. A trolley came with 2 meals. Matt placed Darien's meal in front of Darien and sprinkled some grated mozzarella cheese on top then he handed Jay's meal in front of Jay and said.  
  
"Bon Appetite" and left.  
  
"well let's eat" said Jay. Serena tried her pasta and thought it was really good.  
  
"Mmmm. this is good" said Serena. Darien smiled and picked up a bit of spaghetti.  
  
"here have a try of this" he fed her and waited for her results.  
  
"Really good" Jay smiled. The 3 continued eating until they couldn't eat anymore.  
  
"Geesh that was good" said Jay. Serena smiled.  
  
"Would you excuse me" said Darien and left to the counter to pay the meals.  
  
"You're lucky to have a man like him Serena" said Jay. Serena smiled knowing her cheeks were feeling hot.  
  
"Thank you Jay, how are you? Got a girlfriend yet?" Jay nodded.  
  
"Yes I do have one her name is Lilly"  
  
"That's a beautiful name" then Darien came and sat down.  
  
"Ready to go?" said Darien. Jay and Serena nodded and all got up from their seats.  
  
"Ok lets go then" said Jay and the others followed. They got in the car and drove off. They stopped at the petrol station to refuel then went off again. Around 30 minutes later, they went through the Arc de Tromphe and stopped. Serena took some photos of Darien, the famous landmark, the Serena herself then Jay took some of the couple together. About 30 minutes of looking at the landmark they went off again to the Eiffel Tower. It was evening when they arrived to the Eiffel Tower. They saw the lights up and took some photos. Jay parked the car and the 3 hopped out of her bag. Serena felt a bit cold and got her jacket out of her bag.  
  
"you alright Serena?" asked Darien with concern.  
  
"Yeah I'm alright, just a bit cold" said Serena and smiled.  
  
"ok come on lets go" said Darien and held Serena's hand to the elevator with Jay trailing along. They all got in and the elevator went up to the top of the Eiffel Tower. The elevator stopped and open the door. The trio got out and absorbed the beauty of the city.  
  
"Wow. it's beautiful and look at the full moon!" said Serena, taking a few pictures of the dancing city.  
  
"Yeah I know but its not more beautiful than you darling" said Darien and kissed her.  
  
"Ah. romance is in the air I see" said a waitress. The couple blushed as they broke away then Jay laughed.  
  
"Lilly! How nice to see you my darling. these are some new friends on their honeymoon Serena and Darien Chiba" said Jay. Lilly smiled.  
  
"Bon Jour, my name is Lilly, Jay's girlfriend. How are you?" said Lilly. Serena smiled.  
  
"Hello Lilly, nice to meet you, I'm Serena and this is my husband Darien Chiba" said Serena.  
  
"Ah. yes Darien Chiba. Welcome back and hope you'll enjoy your honeymoon with you wife"  
  
"Thank you Lilly, I never knew you were Jay's partner"  
  
"Well more than a partner now, a fiancée now"  
  
"A fiancée! Congratulations Jay and Lilly" said Serena  
  
"Thank you. How many people do you have tonight?" said Lilly.  
  
"Well do you want to join us Lilly?" said Serena,  
  
"Uh. well I finish in about 15 minutes, you staying from the fireworks?" said Lilly. Darien nodded. "Yeah sure why not?"  
  
"Ok follow me and I'll put you in the best seats of this restaurant" the trio followed Lilly near a window in a private room that led to a balcony. "Here it is. nice view isn't it?" asked Lilly.  
  
"Yeah it sure is, when does the fireworks start?" asked Serena.  
  
"About 8.00 tonight" said Darien. Lilly nodded.  
  
"Well take a seat and I'll get the menus" said Lilly and left. Then she came back with the menus and handed them out  
  
"What's special tonight Lilly?" said Darien.  
  
"Well Darien, well have a $10.00 franc banquet which has 6-7 courses" Lilly said. Darien nodded knowing what they were including Jay but Serena didn't know.  
  
"Serena you don't mind having a banquet will you, it has pasta, stew, frog legs, snails almost everything" Darien said. Serena nodded and Darien ordered 4 of the banquet including Lilly's. Sparkling water and bread was with the banquet and was served first. 14 minutes later Lilly finished work and joined the trio. Then about 2 hours they finished their meals and the fireworks started. Everybody was at the balcony taking a look and was in awe.  
  
"Its really beautiful" said Lilly and Jay hugged her. Serena took some pictures of the celebration and then kissed Darien.  
  
"This have been the best place I've ever been to" said Serena. Darien smiled. Kissed her. Then the fireworks finished. Everyone went back inside and Serena went to pay for the meals and came back and sat back with Darien.  
  
"Well do you want to go now?" said Jay who was looking at Lilly who was pretty tired.  
  
"Yeah sure, I'm tired anyway" said Lilly. Serena nodded and the 4 got up from their seats and went to the elevator. The elevator went down and arrived at the carpark. The 4 got out of the lift and went into the car. Jay turned on the engine and drove off to drop Serena and Darien to the hotel. The couple bid a goodbye when they were dropped off and went back inside the building. They arrived at the floor and went to their room, unlocked it and went for a shower. ½ hour later Serena came out in a light pink spaghetti strap silk dress that went to mid thigh and Darien came out only in boxes. Then lights out.  
  
the next morning arrived, Darien woke up with Serena next her and seeing all the clothes scattered everywhere spending their first night making love. He smiled and kissed the top of her head then he saw Serena's eyes fluttered.  
  
"Morning darling" said Darien. Serena smiled and kiss him in a long passionate one. Then Darien went on top of Serena.  
  
"Morning to you my prince" said Serena and cupped his cheek.  
  
"Nice sleep"  
  
"Better than nice, it was beautiful!' said Darien and kissed her again. Then they broke apart because of the lack of oxygen. The 2 sat up and Serena saw the clothes discard everywhere, Darien hopped off and got his boxes back on. "Well I'm going for a shower" and winked at Serena. Serena giggles and followed him to the bathroom.  
  
1 hour later, the 2 came into towels wrapped around while Darien's hair is dripping wet. Serena went to brush her teeth and get changed while Darien ordered breakfast. 15 minutes later, Serena came out in a ¾ red sleeve shirt with 69 written on the left and a low v - neck with 3 holes each side laced up like a shoe lace. Then she wore a black denim skirt that went down to her ankles. Darien made a whistle and went up to her and kissed her. For Darien he changed into a pink button up shirt and a bone colour khaki pants.  
  
"Looking hot Sere"  
  
"Looking sexy Dare" she whispered. Then the bell rang at the door.  
  
"That must be the breakfast I ordered for us" said Darien and went to open the door. At the door was a young man about 21 that has a trolley in front of him.  
  
"Come in" Darien said. The young man pushed the trolley in to the living room and Darien gave him some tips and the man left.  
  
"So what did you order?" Serena said, coming out of the bedroom.  
  
"Oh some cereal and fruit and toast" Darien replied. Serena nodded and sat at the table with Darien and started to eat.  
  
"So where do you want to go today?" asked Darien  
  
"Well I have 2 ideas, since we're leaving the day after tomorrow, we can hang out at the beach or go shopping" answered Serena.  
  
"Ok, how about shopping today and the beach tomorrow so we can relax then"  
  
"Cool with me, I have to see if I can find any more jockey suits" Darien laughed.  
  
"What about my jockey suit don't I need one" Darien made a puppy face and Serena giggled.  
  
"Alright, I'll see if I can find any, then we'll find some clothes ourselves"  
  
"And I know where would be the right place for both of us, you can find the jockey suits there too"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Ok lets eat" Serena giggled then joined with Darien to eat.  
  
½ hour later, they finished breakfast and started to get their stuff that they needed. Serena went to get their key cards, glasses, mobile phones, wallets and her bag. While Darien got his shoes on and then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and sprayed some after shave. In the room, Serena placed all her need in her bag, got her black Colorado shoes on, and sprayed some perfume then Darien came in the bedroom.  
  
"You smell good" he whispered. Serena smiled and went near his ear.  
  
"So you too my prince" she whispered, then she kissed him. She broke away and gave him his wallet, glasses and mobile phone.  
  
"You ready?" he said  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Ok lets go" they left and went into the lobby to an elevator and down to the ground level. They arrived at the ground level in the lobby and went out of the elevator to where the seating area was. Then Jay spotted them, Darien and Serena spotted Jay in normal clothing not the uniform he usually wore.  
  
"Hey Jay how come you're not in your usual uniform?" Serena asked. Jay smiled and held up the car keys.  
  
"Day off, Lilly and I are going shopping planning out the wedding and other stuff" he said. Darien smiled. "Well we're going shopping too. Which shopping mall are you guys going?" Darien said.  
  
"We're going to the one near the Eiffel Tower um. if I can remember what Lilly said. It's the 'Eiffel Shopping Mall' (AN: I made that up)" Jay said and smiled.  
  
"That's where we're going too" replied Darien.  
  
"Well do you want to come with us?" said Lilly as she came over next to Jay and smiled.  
  
"Hey Lilly, uh sure you don't mid do you?" Serena said.  
  
"No we don't mind at all, besides you can help me with the wedding" Lilly said.  
  
"Ok the mall it is then" said Jay. The others nodded and left to the car and drove off.  
  
1 ½ hours later they arrived at the mall and went inside. The mall was very big, had over 200 malls. The men and ladies decided to split up, going in 2 different direction until around 2.00 when they have lunch then go back to their partner. They all agreed and split up. The ladies went through the wedding dresses in one of the stores.  
  
"How's this one Serena?" said Lilly as she took out the gown off the rack.  
  
"That one is alright but too much frill on it" she said. Serena went through he mannequins then spotted one.  
  
"Lilly how about this one?" Lilly went over and gasped.  
  
"oh god. Its beautiful!"  
  
"And it's the same similar designer of my 2 sister. The best suit to suit in that would be a black and white or a whole white suit"  
  
"I must try this on"  
  
"Well go on then" Lilly smiled and asked the lady for the dress and went to get changed into it. The next 15 minutes later Lilly tried the gown and came out of the changing rooms.  
  
"You look stunning!" Serena said. Lilly smiled  
  
"Thank you  
  
"You're welcome, so you want tis dress?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Miss can we get this dress please" the lady came over and told then the things about the dress and they accepted it. Then they came out of the shop after paying for it and been delivered to Lilly's place.  
  
"O where to?" Lilly asked  
  
"Well I need to look at some jockey suits for me and Darien"  
  
"Alright, I'll know a place, come with me"  
  
"Ok" and went to a shop that Lilly said. They went inside and took a lot at al the suits. Serena did spot one for Darien but wasn't sure if he'll like it or not. About 20 minutes of taking a look they went out and went to do clothes shopping.  
  
Lilly brought a pair of jeans, peasant top, halter neck top, tank top, mini skirt, shorts, ¾ pants and 2 sundresses. Serena brought 4 sundresses, 4 maternity dresses, shorts, denim skirts, halter neck tops, jeans, peasant tops that had a lot of room in the stomach area and 3 turtleneck maternity tops. Then 2.00 came. The ladies went to the food court and saw Darien and Jay at a table talking. "Hey guys what's going on?" said Serena and sat next to Darien and placed her bags beside her with her black bag.  
  
"nothing much, but Darien did see a jockey suit he wanted" Jay said.  
  
"is that right? Which one?" Lily asked  
  
"I can't say it Serena has to take a look at it, its nice" Serena chuckled.  
  
"Well I'm hungry, what are we eating?" Serena said.  
  
"Well what do you want? Pasta?" Darien said.  
  
"Yeah you could say that" she said and winked.  
  
"Alright then, come on Jay let's go and get the food" then men left to get the food.  
  
"how long have you been a jockey Serena?'  
  
"A year, so as soon as I go back to Hong Kong, I have to start training now" Serena said. Lilly giggles.  
  
"Oh well these things happen, then soon you'll going to have a baby anyway"  
  
"yeah that would be wonderful, having a family" and smiled.  
  
"Speaking of family, I need to tell you something Serena"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
"Congratulations Lilly, how long?"  
  
"About a month"  
  
"Well that's great!"  
  
"What's great" said Jay  
  
"Jay!" said Lilly.  
  
"What this about been great?' said Darien.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"I'll tell them Serena"  
  
"Tell what Lilly"  
  
"Well Jay, I'm pregnant" Jay was stunned but then he felt happy.  
  
"that's wonderful, why didn't you tell me"  
  
"I was scared that why"  
  
"well you have nothing to worry about now. Its alright but for how long?"  
  
"A month" Serena said and smiled.  
  
"Well congratulations Lilly. Hope you have a wonderful child" said Darien and smiled.  
  
"Ok now lets eat" said Lilly. Everyone laughed and started to eat.  
  
1 hour later in the store that Serena previously went to, Darien was dragging Serena to the suit he wanted. Serena was basically laughing at his childish acts and looked how adorable he was.  
  
"here Serena, there it is!" said Darien. Serena took a look at the suit and breathed in. Darien looked concerned when Serena held a breath.  
  
"Serena are you alright?'  
  
"Yeah that was the same one I was looking at too for you as well"  
  
"Well you want to get it? For me?"  
  
"Well I'll show you mine one too and you have to buy it for me"  
  
"Alright princess, let me guess, is it the light silvery pink one is it?'  
  
"how did you know?"  
  
"I can read your mind" Serena playfully hit him  
  
"Ow!" Serena giggled.  
  
"Since you know, I'll get your blue one and you get my pink one"  
  
"ok see you at the counter" and left to pick their suits and went to the counter.  
  
"That would be 800 franc thank you" said the man. Serena and Darien paid half and left with their suits.  
  
"So where do you want to go now price?'  
  
"Well we've got all what we want right?"  
  
"yeah you could say that"  
  
"ok do you want to go then?"  
  
"yeah whatever, I'm tired anyway"  
  
"Ok look there's Jay and Lilly" they walked over to Jay and Lilly who were walking to them too.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Jay.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok lets all go then" the other all went back to the car in the underground parking and got in the car after loading the bags in the boot and drove off. They arrived at the hotel and Serena and Darien got their bags and thanked Jay for the drive and left. The couple went in the lobby to the elevators to the 55th floor. They arrived to their room and drop their bags on the sofa, coffee table and went to lie on their bed. Being exhausted after the walking.  
  
Around 6.00, the couple decided to go for tea downstairs. They were seated and ordered their meals. Soon after their meals arrived and they ate. At 7.30 they paid their meal and went up to the 55th floor and went inside their room to do some packing. Darien went for a shower while Serena went to do the rest of the packing. Carefully placing her reception dress in a suitcase on top of all her other clothes that were brought that afternoon then locked the suitcase. She got out her silk dress and a robe and her lingerie and placed it on her bed, then Darien came out with a towel around his waist dripping wet.  
  
"Look at you, you're still dripping wet" Serena said and smiled. Darien came over and hugged her rubbing his hair on her.  
  
"Darien!" Serena screeched. Then Darien laughed and went over to put on his Pjs while Serena took her clothes and went inside the bathroom.  
  
½ hour later, Serena came out in her pjs and her hair dried. She said the 2 jockey suits hanging on the chair armrest and then Darien fast asleep on the sofa. Serena smiled then giggled. She went to get the 2 jockey suits and placed them in the wardrobe then tied her robe and went over to Darien. She switched off the TV and then kneeled infront of Darien's face. She stared at him and brushed his bangs away from his eye. They Darien's eyes fluttered.  
  
"Oi, I see you're awake. I didn't meant to do that" Serena said. Darien smiled and sat up then stood up, helping Serena in her standing form.  
  
"That doesn't matter now, I have you to keep me awake"  
  
"oh no you don't, I'm going to sleep, bye" and walked off. Then Darien grabbed her by the waist and picked her up then Serena started to laugh. He placed her on the bed and then kissed her.  
  
The day arrived for Serena and Darien to leave. Serena got in for a shower and was dressed in a button up long sleeve shirt and a denim skirt that went to her feet in black while Darien wore a pink button up shirt and bone colour khakis. They packed up al their things and left then by the door. Serena went to the wardrobe, got her bag, her needs including Darien's needs and the 2 jockey suits. Darien went down to the receptionist and paid for the accommodation and helped Jay with the luggage. For Serena, she checked around the room for anything else and closed the door and left to the meet Darien. She went down and saw Jay and Darien outside. She walked over and smiled.  
  
"Hey I checked everything and it looks like we got everything now"  
  
"Ok well, lets get in the car before its too late" said Darien. Jay laughed but then hopped in the driver's seat and turn on the engine. The couple hopped in the car and they drove off. "Too bad you have to go" Jay said sadly.  
  
"I know but we'll meet again sometime again Jay" Darien said.  
  
"Then I might even see your baby Dare" Jay replied. Serena blushed.  
  
"Then we might see your baby too"  
  
"Yeah you could say that Serena" then everyone laughed.  
  
½ hours later they arrived at the airport and parked the car. Jay got the luggage out and placed them on the trolley. Serena got her suits, her bag and her and Darien's passports and gave them to Darien.  
  
"Well this is it. We have to meet each other another time won't we" said Serena.  
  
"Yeah, Lilly and I are going to miss you guys a lot" said Jay.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll ring you sometime"  
  
"Here's our address and phone number Darien. Hope you have a safe trip as well"  
  
"Thanks and we will"  
  
"Well you have to go now" they all hugged Jay and bid a goodbye to him and went inside the building. They went through the customs and immigrations and went through the tunnel that led into their jet.  
  
At 7.30pm, in Hong Kong time at the airport all of Serena and Darien's family and friends including Leon, Scott and Josh were at the arrival terminal waiting for Serena and Darien. As for the couple they arrived at the airport, get through the customs and immigrations got their luggage and went through the sliding doors and saw their family, friends, Leon, Scott and Josh.  
  
"Serena! Darien!" they all said.  
  
"Hey, its great to see all you guys again" said Serena and hugged everyone.  
  
"hey mum and dad, how's business" said Darien and hugged them  
  
"Not bad, how was your honeymoon?" said Candice.  
  
"Excellent!" everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey Leon, Scott how have you been?" said Serena.  
  
"We've been well, the races weren't the same without you guys in it other than that, the place was quiet"  
  
"Ok, I wonder how that happen?" Serena said.  
  
"Because they miss you, since you were the 1st jockey trainer to race darling" said Darien.  
  
"Sweetmouth" muttered Serena.  
  
"Then why did you marry me then, you wouldn't have me, right now talking" Darien said jokingly and pout a puppy face. Then everyone laughed.  
  
"Ok, ok lets go now. I bet they are tired anyway" said Elane.  
  
"Yeah!" they all said and left. Serena got the car keys out and saw everyone in their cars, she unlocked the car, while Darien placed the luggage in the boot and hopped in the passenger's seat. Serena turned on the car and rev it up a bit then shifted the gear to drive and drove off with the other. Everyone went to their separate directions leading to home. Serena parked the car in the garage and turned off the car. The couple hopped out and got the luggage out and went up to the elevator to their apartment. Darien unlocked the door and went inside with Serena and the luggage. They placed them on one side and dropped their keys and bags in the table and put the mobile phones on the chargers. Then they received a call from Irene.  
  
"Hello. hey mum. uh yeah sure. alright then. at your place at 8.30 ok. see you later mum. I know ok love you" said Serena and placed the phone on the receiver.  
  
"Who was that?" said Darien as he open the balcony doors, letting some fresh air in. Serena walked over to him and placed her hands on the rail feeling the wind blowing. "It was mum, she wants us to have dinner at her place, because Elane and Becky got something to tell us" answered Serena  
  
"I bet ya they're pregnant"  
  
"That was what I was thinking too"  
  
"Do you want a boy or a girl Sere?' Serena smiled  
  
"How about both?"  
  
"Maybe, I bet they will be both beautiful"  
  
"And I bet they will look like you a lot"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because most babies have their fathers features until they grow they'll change"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"It's a secret," said Serena and walked back inside, she started to giggle and was picked up by Darien.  
  
"Ah!" Serena said. Darien laughed and kissed her then broke apart.  
  
"Hey we need to unpack now, come one"  
  
"Do we have to Sere, I want to be with you now"  
  
"Sweetmouth" Serena said and dragged their luggage in their room laughing all the way.  
  
At 8.30, Serena and Darien got their things unpacked; went for a shower and were not at the garage, hopping in Serena's car. Darien turned on the car and drove off. They arrived at Serena's mum place and went to the apartment. Then the door opened, seeing Becky.  
  
"Hey sis" Serena said.  
  
"Hey Sere and Dare, come in" they went in and saw Jacob, Yuen and Elane.  
  
"Hey guys where mum?"  
  
"Over in the kitchen" they heard from Irene.  
  
"I think I'll help mum, you guys can continue talking ok. Be right back darling" said Serena and went to help Irene.  
  
"So what's with the big news?" Darien asked.  
  
"That you have to wait" said Yuen.  
  
"Trust me it's big" said Jacob.  
  
"Dinner's ready!' said Serena. Everyone got up and went to the dinning table and sat down. "Well don't wait, eat" said Serena and sat down next to Darien, then Irene sat down and everyone started to eat.  
  
1-½ hours later, they all finished eating and now the news had to come out. "Well Sere, Dare, since everyone else knows the news and you guys are the last one to know, Elane and Becky are pregnant!" said Jacob.  
  
"Shit. I knew they were pregnant! You guys are pregnant at least a month and a half is that right?" said Serena. Elane and Becky nodded and smiled.  
  
"Congradulations guys!" said Darien. Serena went to hug her 2 sisters and smiled.  
  
"I'm going to be an aunt!" said Serena. Everyone laughed.  
  
The next 2 weeks, everyone keep on giving Serena and Darien warm welcomes and training started again for them. They started racing and everyone in Hong Kong was back for them. Then 1 morning, Serena felt been sick and went straight to the toilet. Then Darien woke up. "Serena you're alright?" he said. His answer was Serena's noises.  
  
"...no!.. I don't feel so well" he heard. He walked over to the bathroom and helped her up. "We need to take you to the doctors" Serena nodded and went to get ready while Darien rang Josh saying they'll be late and rang the doctors for an urgent appointment. Serena was ready and Darien went to himself ready. Then has breakfast and went to the doctors.  
  
They arrived at the hospital later and went to their doctors' waiting room. Soon later they were asked to go in.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Chiba" Darien got up and helped Serena up. "Come on Serena. Let's go" Serena nodded and got up and they both went inside.  
  
"Oh hello Serena and Darien, how are you?" said the doctor who had purple hair and light ice blue highlights.  
  
"Hello Jessica... we fine except for me" muttered Serena. Jessica laughed.  
  
"Well what seems the problem, by the way congradulations on your weddings"  
  
"Thank you Jess. Well the problem is that Serena has been vomiting this morning do you know what it is?" Jess smiled  
  
"Well Darien, I have to take test from Serena, so this might take a minute. But you have to stay. Serena come with me" They both nodded and Serena got up and followed Jessica.  
  
1 minute later, the ladies came back and sat down.  
  
"What seems to be the problem Jess?" Jessica smiled.  
  
"Just like to say congratulations"  
  
--------  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!! Ok. I wonder what will it be? Please R+R and better wait for the next chapter of this. It's going to be good!!!!!!!!!! C Ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
10th June 2003  
  
Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


	16. Chapter 14

On the track and off - Chapter 14 Written by: Neo Queen Serenity Chiba Rating: PG - rating may go up. Genre: Romance/Drama Editors: Only me.  
  
----  
  
Right! Well I'm back with another chapter. I hope I'll finish this one now, but if not, it's very soon though! Well I better get the show on the road. Remember to R+R and I don't own sailormoon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---- Previously on 'On the Track and off':  
  
"Thank you Jess. Well the problem is that Serena has been vomiting this morning do you know what it is?" Jess smiled  
  
"Well Darien, I have to take test from Serena, so this might take a minute. But you have to stay. Serena come with me" They both nodded and Serena got up and followed Jessica.  
  
1 minute later, the ladies came back and sat down.  
  
"What seems to be the problem Jess?" Jessica smiled.  
  
"Just like to say congratulations"  
  
----  
  
"What do you mean" said Darien. Then Serena gasped.  
  
"You mean. you mean that I'm pregnant!" she said. Jess smiled and nodded.  
  
"Oh god! That means I'm going to be a mother and soon mum and your parents would be grand parents!" she continued.  
  
"Yes Serena, that's right, not only you are becoming a parent. Me too as well, I'm going to be a father as well," Darien said. Then everyone laughed.  
  
"Ok Serena, I need you to take these pills and make sure drink lots of water, no caffeine, and I need you to make an appointment for the next 3 months for a check up ok?"  
  
"Right thanks Jess"  
  
"Hey, not a problem, I'm doing what is best for the baby"  
  
"Thank you. Well we'll see you later sometime ok?"  
  
"Alright bye" Serena and Darien smiled and walked out to get the medication.  
  
"Well, I think your wish came true Dare"  
  
"Hm. you could say that Sere"  
  
"I hope I can get twins"  
  
"Do you want twins?'  
  
"Yeah, mainly a girl and a boy"  
  
"So do I"  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you at the car, I'll get the medicine ok" Serena nodded and went to the parking lot. Moments later, Darien met Serena in the car and kissed her.  
  
"You're back!" she said.  
  
"Yeah I know, I miss you already!"  
  
"Sweetmouth" Darien chuckled  
  
"Ok, ok, ok let' go" she said. Darien turned on the car and drove off to Campus.  
  
½ hour later, they arrived at campus and saw Josh and Scott who saw Serena and Darien arrived I time.  
  
"Hey Sere and Dare" Josh said  
  
"Hi, how are you?" said Serena.  
  
"We're good, you?" Scott replied.  
  
"We are fine, we've got some news for you" said Darien  
  
"What is that?" Josh asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to leave for a while because I'm pregnant" said Serena. Josh and Scott were stunned then their faces turned into big a grin and smiles.  
  
"Congratulations guys, I'm sure the first 2 ½ months would be alright while you're riding" Scott said. Josh hugged Serena and shook hands with Darien. Scott did the same.  
  
"Well are you guys going to tell the others?" questioned Josh.  
  
"Yeah. We were thinking about celebrating this at the club and you guys are invited!" said Darien.  
  
"Why thanks, I'll get Leon to come with us too" said Scott.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you later then"  
  
"Alright" and walked off to find the others in the stables with their horses.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Darien said.  
  
"Nothin' much, only cleaning the place!" said Andrew.  
  
"Well, we've got news for you" said Serena. Then everyone's head popped out of their horses' sliding doors.  
  
"Spill!" Lita said.  
  
"I'm pregnant" muttered Serena.  
  
"Say that again Meatball Head" said Raye.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Serena said.  
  
"Shit congratulations!" Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, are you going to celebrate this coming?" said Luna  
  
"Hell yeah! It's tonight at the club ok" said Darien. Then Endymion and Serenity made noises. Everyone looked at the 2 horses and laughed.  
  
"And how is my horse?" Serena said. Serenity nodded her head and rubbed her head against Serena's stomach.  
  
"Yeah darling, I'm pregnant," she said  
  
"You should have seen then 2, they have been very close lately, almost like they're a couple" Then everyone laughed.  
  
"Ok, tonight it is then?" Ami asked  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Right! Well let's get back to work. Anyway don't you have a race in 1 hours?" said Artemis.  
  
"Oh shit, ok better go then see ya!" Darien shouted and left with Serena to get changed.  
  
15 minutes later, the 2 got changed into their new suits and went to get their horses. Soon Yuen and Michael lead their horse to the ring then to the gates. Soon later they were racing to the finish line having Serena coming first then Darien 2nd. After the photos, weights and the changing, the day ended by the celebration for the coming baby.  
  
The next 3-month Serena's stomach was forming into a big and rounder shape, still she was beautiful and had matured a lot. She was now on leave for the races and was driving her car to the hospital for a check up on the baby. As she arrived there, Jessica was on her way to her office when she saw Serena walking through the children's ward, looking at the babies. Walking over to Serena, she smiled.  
  
"They're cute aren't they?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're really cute. I so wanted a family of my own and now here I am all big and pregnant," she said. Jessica laughed.  
  
"Well come one and we'll get the check up done"  
  
"Sure" They walked to Jessica's office to a bed.  
  
"Ok Serena, I want you to lift your shirt off your stomach and lay down while I set this up"  
  
"Right" 5 minutes later, the ultra scan was set up and ready.  
  
"Ok this maybe a bit freezing" Serena nodded and Jessica squeezed the gel on Serena's stomach. Looking around while moving it Jessica found the baby and was surprised.  
  
"Well, you're having twins Serena!" Jessica said.  
  
"You're kidding me. I've always wanted twins" Serena said. Looking at the monitor, they heard 2 heartbeats; saw 4 legs and 4 arms and 2 heads.  
  
"There's the arms, legs, head and look there their hearts"  
  
"They look so cute and small too"  
  
"Do you want to know their gender?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"ok the left one is a boy and the right is the girl"  
  
"Oh god. Wait til Darien hears about this"  
  
"I'm sure he would be happy"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Do you want the photos and some more medications?'  
  
"Yes please"  
  
"Ok, just wipe the gel of with this and the photos will be done in no time"  
  
"Thanks" 2 minutes later, the photos were developed and the medication was handed to Serena.  
  
"So have you thought of the names so far yet?"  
  
"Well I know that if I had a girl we would name it Leng Fa - known as Butterfly Chiba and a boy Na Zha known as Benny Ho Man Chiba"  
  
"That sounds cute and beautiful especially with Leng Fa"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Well I would say you might better go now eh. I would think Darien is probably waiting for you and home maybe" Jessica said and winked.  
  
"Hahaha, very funny. Ok I better not keep you out of work then too. I'll see you later"  
  
"See ya" and saw the retreating figure of Serena. Serna walked through the children's ward to the front sliding doors of the hospital and walked to the parking lot and unlocked the door. Got in the car, placed her things next to her, turned on the car and drove off. She arrived home 1 hour later due to a traffic jam and went to her apartment. She unlocked the door and went inside and placed her keys and bag on the table. She placed her medication in the kitchen bench with her baby photos and went to the bedroom. She got her maternity nightgown out and went for a shower.  
  
½ later, Serena came out, dressed and went to cook dinner. While cooking she heard the door open and the familiar footsteps padding on the floor. "Is that you Dare?"  
  
"Yeah Sere!" He came over and hugged her around the chest with her back facing against his chest.  
  
"Miss me already Dare" as she turned around to face him.  
  
"Yeah Sere, I sure did, you know the place isn't the same without you, you know" and kissed her in a long passionate one.  
  
"Sweetmouth" and grinned.  
  
"If I wasn't a sweetmouth you wouldn't have married me already"  
  
"And that's why I have a reason to marry you"  
  
"And what's that?'  
  
"Because you're a sweetmouth and the one I truly love"  
  
"Looks who been a sweetmouth"  
  
"Now you wouldn't have married me either would you?' she turned around to continue cooking.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok you got me there. how was the check-up?" Serena grinned.  
  
"It was very good. We're having twins!"  
  
"Shit! You're kidding me"  
  
"That's what I said to Jess too Dare. No it isn't it is real!"  
  
"Oh god, what's the gender?"  
  
"Take a guess!" Walking over to sit a stool, Darien thought.  
  
"Both girls?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Boys"  
  
"Wrong Again"  
  
"Girl and Boy"  
  
"You got that right Dare" running over to Serena and kissed her.  
  
"You make me the most happiest man ever Sere!" Serena giggled  
  
"Well I hope, it won't be a lot of trouble with these twins" placing a hand over her stomach and rubbing it. Darien bent down to listen to them.  
  
"I'm sure they won't. Will you babies? You better not hurt your mother otherwise she'll give you a fit!" said Darien and heard 2 heartbeats.  
  
"I think they answered Dare"  
  
"Yeah they did"  
  
"Well dinner is almost ready, why don't you get change"  
  
"Sure be right back" and quickly kissed her and walked off.  
  
Moments later, Darien was dressed in flannel pjs and sat down at the dining table. The table was set and the food smelt nice.  
  
"Smells yummy," he said.  
  
"You always say that!"  
  
"Because you're always beautiful and I love you so much!:  
  
"Sweetmouth" she muttered. Darien laughed. Then Serena sat down with 2 bowls of soup and handed one to him.  
  
2 hours later, after eating and washing up, the couple sat on the loveseat watching TV.  
  
"You thought of the boy's name yet Sere?" Darien said.  
  
"Yeah I love the name of Na Zha then his name as Benny Ho Man Chiba" T  
  
"That's cool with me, anyway I love that name since I was little" Serena giggled.  
  
"What about you Dare, you thought of the girl's name?"  
  
"Yeah, Leng Fa, that name is beautiful, I love it then her English name would be Butterfly Chiba"  
  
"That fine with me too. I have loved that name called Leng Fa for a long time"  
  
"Then it's settled?"  
  
"Got that right!" Darien laughed and then kissed her. "I'm happy that we're together," he said.  
  
"Me too. Come on. Let's go to sleep. You have an early start tomorrow and I have to visit Serenity tomorrow afternoon too. Has she been a bit lonely without me there?"  
  
"Yeah she has but she's got Endymion there"  
  
"She sometime makes me worry a lot. You're sure she has nothing wrong?"  
  
"No nothing wrong at all. Look we'll find out tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Alright, lets go back to our bedroom now"  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired already"  
  
"Smartass. Come on" laughing all the way to their room.  
  
The next 5 months everyone was happy and proud as another day of the International Cup went on again. By now, Serena's twins were almost due and both started to kick. Her stomach had continued to be bigger and rounder and she was matured a lot and was still beautiful. Everyone continued their races while Serena watched them and kept on taking care of Serena. Now it was 1 week before giving birth to the twins. The girls were all going out to the park, which was near the hospital while the boys were all at campus doing their races. It was all beautiful and sparkling, gardens everywhere until Serena started to get pains in the stomach.  
  
"Ah.." And nearly landed on the ground but was supported by the girls.  
  
"Serena! You're alright?" said Lita  
  
". No. I feel. very painful"  
  
"We must get her to the hospital. I think they are ready to born" said Ami.  
  
"Shit, no way!" said Mina.  
  
"Come on we must hurry before her water breaks!" said Luna. Everyone helped Serena into the hospital building and called for help.  
  
"Help, help our friend's water broke!" said Raye. Then everyone rushed to Serena and helped her. They placed her on a wheelchair and was wheeled to the emergency room, the girls stopped at the Emergency room and waited. Then Serena's doctor came in, just in time to see the big commotion.  
  
"Hey guys what's going on?"  
  
"Hey Jess, we're here because Serena is giving birth and I think she needs your help" Ami said.  
  
"Doctor we need you for a pregnant woman which happens to be one of your patients" said the nurse.  
  
"Thank you. Alright then, I'll go and help Serena, one of you ring Darien to come in ok," said Jessica and rush into the emergency room.  
  
"I'll ring him and you want the others here too?" asked Luna. The others nodded; Luna ran off and rang Darien and the others.  
  
1 hour later, Darien and the men came, and then Darien asked one of the girls how Serena was. For his answer was a scream from Serena. He quickly asked one of the nurses to let him go in to see Serena and was accepted to go in.  
  
In the room, at least 6 nurses and Jess were there to help Serena.  
  
"Come on Sere, breathe. remember the coaching lessons," said Jess. Then Darien came in and rushed over to Serena's side. She was red and exhausted and could not move a muscle.  
  
"Oh god!" Serena said and pushed again.  
  
"Its alright Sere, you can make it" said Darien and grabbed her hand. Serena kept breathing then pushed again.  
  
"Ok only 4 more pushes then the 1st one will come out. Ready 1. 2. 3. push" Serena pushed as far as she could then went back down to the pillow.  
  
"ok again. ready. 1. 2. 3. push!" Serena pushed again but couldn't do anymore.  
  
"ok I can see the head, come on Sere only 2 more pushes left you can do this. ready. 1. 2. 3. push" Serena pushed as far as she could then the 1st baby came out.  
  
"OK Serena, you need to do 1 or 2 more pushes for the next one, okay ready. 1. 2. 3. push" Serena pushed with all her strength left within her body then the second baby was out.  
  
"Congratulations Serena and Darien, it's a girl and a boy!" Jess said and gave them to the nurse to wash them. Serena was so happy that she started having tears coming down. The nurse came back with the 2 angel infants and gave the boy to Darien and the girl to Serena.  
  
"Have you thought of the names yet?" asked Jess  
  
"Yes the girl we'll call her Leng Fa Chiba but in English as Butterfly then for this little boy, we'll call him Na Zha then in English as Benny Ho Man Chiba" said Darien and looked at Serena. Serena smiled. Then the nurse came back and took the babies from the 2.  
  
"We'll look after your babies while we'll get you cleaned up and into a new ward" the nurse said and went to take the babies to the baby ward.  
  
"Well that means I better go then, I'll tell the others ok" said Darien and kissed Serena on the lips.  
  
"Ok be careful" she said and saw him leave. Darien walked out of the Emergency room to be met by their family and friends, Leon and Scott.  
  
"How is she?" said Irene. Darien smiled.  
  
"We had a girl and a boy!' he said. Then everyone started hugging each other and Darien.  
  
"What are the names?" said Elane, holding he baby boy named Dan Ye and smiled.  
  
"The girl is named Leng Fa, and the boy is named Na Zha"  
  
"That's beautiful Darien" said Becky who was holding a baby boy too called Lok Man and smiled.  
  
"Yeah congratulations Darien" said Leon and Scott  
  
"Thanks" said Darien, then Jessica came out of the emergency room. Then everyone turned to her.  
  
"She's alright?" Raye asked been concerned about the Meatball Head. Jess nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yes, she's in good condition; the babies are with her in the room 246" she said.  
  
"We can see her then" said Mina.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I have a question, are they identical?" said Lita.  
  
"Yes, they were only a minute apart basically"  
  
"Ok, come on let's go and see that Meatball head now. I so want to see those babies" said Luna then everyone laughed.  
  
"Alright lets go" said Yuen and opened the door through the emergency room and let the others go through. About 30 seconds later, they found Serena's room and knocked the door.  
  
"Come in" said Serena. Darien opened the door to see Serena holding the 2 babies, while laying the bed.  
  
"Hey darling, how are you?" she said. Darien walked over and took Leng Fa from Serena's right arm.  
  
"Hello Serna how are you?" said Irene and Candice.  
  
"Hello mum and Candice, would you like to see your grandson?' Irene and Candice smiled and walked over to pick Na Zha.  
  
"Hello Na Zha, we're your grandmas" they said. Serena smiled.  
  
"Dad, would you like to hold your grand daughter?" asked Darien. William smiled and walked over to pick up Leng Fa.  
  
"Hello Leng Fa, I'm your grandpa!" then everyone crowded around the 3 grandparents and all smiled by the look of the identical twins. They both have black hair; both had the same nose as Darien while Leng Fa have Serena's eye colour and Na Zha's eyes as Darien.  
  
"They both look a lot like you guys you know" said Artemis.  
  
"Yeah who would've thought that having these twin look like them" said Andrew.  
  
"From the looks of this, I think they'll have a family anytime soon when they grow up" said Greg.  
  
"Lets not talk about this, you know they have ears" said Chad  
  
'Yeah but will they understand" said Yuen and grinned. Then everyone laughed. Everyone had a go at holding the 2 sleeping infants then was given to Serena and Darien. Darien placed them back into their little own cots and went back to Serena's side.  
  
"Well we have all seen the babies and I think its time to go and let the sleeping beauty continue her sleep from the looks of it" said Elane. Everyone nodded and bid a goodbye to the newly parents and left. Darien faced Serena and smiled. Serena smiled a tired on and Darien knew it was time for her to sleep.  
  
"I'll visit you tomorrow ok, we'll see how those twins are ok" Darien said. Serena nodded and kissed Darien a long passionate kiss.  
  
"I'll see you later then" said Darien and got up and looked at the 2 sleeping infants and kissed them on the forehead then left. Serena sighed and smiled then fell a sleep.  
  
The next 6 days, everyone visited Serena and the babies in their spare time and all had a go o holding the babies. It was the last day of the week and it was time for Serena to leave. After changing into a maternity turtleneck top and ¾ pants, Serena got out her duffel bag and placed her needs in the bag. She then took out 2 baby outfits that covered them from head to toe, one in pink and white and one in red and white. Serena went over to the 2 babies and smiled. She took Na Zha out of his cot and placed him on the changing board.  
  
"Come on Na Zha, need to get you changed so you can see your new home" she said whole changing his clothes to a red and white outfit and his diaper. After that she placed him back in his cot and then picked up Leng Fa.  
  
"You too Leng Fa" Leng Fa made a sound and then looked at her mother. Serena laughed. She changed her clothes to a pink and white outfit and her diaper then placed her in the cot. Serena got out the diaper bag that was made was men and women to wear in a black colour from Gucci and placed all the baby needs inside. Then Darien came inside with a 2 seat baby pram one in front and one in back.  
  
"How's it all going?" he asked  
  
"Great why don't you put them in the pram then" said Serena.  
  
'Sure" and picked up Leng Fa.  
  
"Hey honey, how are you?" he said. Leng Fa just stared at Darien and made a sound.  
  
"Yeah honey, I'm your daddy. Come on, in you go on the seat" and buckled her up. Next was Na Zha who was wiggling around making noises.  
  
"What's up honey? Making enough noises there?" and laughed then placed him in front of Leng Fa. Then Darien waited for Serena.  
  
"you ready honey?' he asked  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Ok, I'll get the luggage while you take the twins out"  
  
"Alright, you've paid the fee yet?'  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Ok lets go" and walked out. Everyone bid the 2 newly parents a goodbye and said bye to the twins. After visiting Jessica for a moment, they walked out of the building but it was raining hard.  
  
"Hang on Serena, stay here and I'll get the car"  
  
"Alright" Darien nodded and left the bags beside Serena and ran off to the car. Then he came back at the front building. Hopping off the car and paced the luggage in the boot while Serena placed the twins in the baby seats and buckled them up while Darien folded the pram and placed it in the boat. Then they both hopped in the front.  
  
"Since when did it started to rain?'  
  
"Who knows, but this morning was about to rain" Darien spoke. Serena looked back to check on the babies which were quite finely, pretty much sleeping. "Well let's go now shall we?" Darien asked.  
  
"Ok" and drove off to their apartment.  
  
1 hour later, they arrived at their apartment and parked the car in the underground parking. They both hopped off the car and went to get the twins. Darien got Leng Fa and Serena got Na Zha. Darien went to the boot and got out the duffel bag while Serena had the diaper bag. They went upstairs and Serena unlocked the door and opened it. They went inside and smiled. "Home sweet home" Serena said.  
  
"Welcome back Sere" said Darien, and then Leng Fa and Na Zha made noises.  
  
"Yes darlings, this is your new home" said Serena. Then they decided to give them a tour around the apartment. After 20 minutes of touring around the placed, it was time to feed the babies and give them a bath. Taking them to their room, which was connected to the nursery room, Darien decided to help bath Leng Fa while Serena feed Na Zha. Leng Fa had her bath 10 minutes ago and it was Na Zha turn while Leng Fa got fed. Both babies were beautiful, cute, adorable as they weren't like other normal babies that cried a lot. The twins were quiet and only cry when they needed to be changed or fed. Then soon later the twins were placed in their cots to sleep. It was only in the afternoon and Darien had to go back to campus. "Well I have to go back to campus. If you need me, call me ok" he said. Serena smiled.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later then" and kissed each other and he left. Now it was herself and the twin. Serena decided to get some cleaning done around the place, then cook dinner.  
  
After cleaning the place, Serena decided to check on the twin. The twins were quiet, looking peaceful, after tucking a bit of blanket on the twins; she went to the kitchen to cook dinner. She decided to cook some chicken and vegetables, fried rice and some steamed duck and mushrooms. After that, she setted the table and placed the food in the middle and placed covers on top. It was nearly 5.00pm and Darien was nearly home as usual, so Serena went for a shower.  
  
20 minutes later, Serena was out in a Singlet top and a skirt that went to her ankles in silk and in white. She quickly dried her hair and decided to let it go freely around her. She came out and heard Darien talking and laughing in the nursery room. She walked over and stopped at the doorframe and watched what he was doing.  
  
Darien just came back from campus and heard the shower running and saw the table set, so he decided to check on the twins. He walked over and saw the twins started to wake up.  
  
"Oi what are you doing? Starting to wake up now you 2?" he whispered and pulled down the cot handlebars down.  
  
"How are you? You know what, you guys must really sleep a lot, just like your mother. Even though she isn't like that now but she was when she was little" he continued and chuckled and touched Leng Fa and Na Zha's fingers. Then Serena came next to him  
  
"Hey darling how are you?" she whispered and kissed him  
  
"Not bad, everyone was saying how the babies were and giving me tips for the babies" he answered. Serena giggled.  
  
"Well that's how everyone are at the moment, but I have to find this myself" she replied. Darien laughed, and then he felt a little kick on his arm.  
  
"Oi who was that" he asked. Serena giggled knowing who it was. The twins looked at their parents like if they grew another head or something but tried to grin. Serena and Darien laughed.  
  
"Come on, let's get these 2 out and we can have dinner then" Serena said. They picked up the twins and went over to the dinning table, they placed the twins near the living room but close to them and laid them down to let them play with the toys above them. Serena and Darien decided to eat and went over and handed each other some rice and started to eat.  
  
1 hour later they finished and Serena cleaned up while Darien took care of the twin. Serena finished cleaning then Darien had to change for a shower so Serena played with the twins. She picked both of them up and went to the love seat to sit down and watch a movie with the twins.  
  
20 minutes later, Darien came out in flannel pants only and saw Serena sitting down with twins watching TV. He walked over and sat beside her taking Leng Fa from her arms.  
  
"What you're watching?' he asked  
  
"Well before 'Law Enforcers' but now that was finished and now 'Gods of Honour' is starting"  
  
"OK what episode?'  
  
"10" "Ok" they watched the episode then heard the name Na Zha was in it and was acted by Chan Ho Man known as Benny Chan, then they heard Leng Fa in it was acted by Michelle Yip - Yueng Yip Suen.  
  
"What a coincidence. Our twins are named after then. How nice?' Serena said.  
  
"Too bad Na Zha dies in this episode" Darien said. Then the twins yawned and made some sounds.  
  
"Sounds like they're ready to go again" said Serena. Darien laughed.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like it too. Come on, you 2 sleepyheads, we're taking you back to sleep. But better not wake us up I the middle f the night will you?" Darien asked. Then a yawn was heard from Leng Fa  
  
"Ok lets go" they got up, went o the nursery room changed the twins' diapers and tuck them into their cots. Serena turned on the mobile that was hanging on the ceiling, turned on the fibre optic lights on the ceiling which turned out to be stars and the main lights were turned off. They pulled the handlebars of the cots up and turned on the baby monitor and went into their room.  
  
----  
  
wow.. that took me sooooooooo long.. Sorry about the late updates I have been very busy with my school work it isn't funny.. I'm trying my best as I can. well. it looks like you will have to wait until I get another story out because this is the last one!!!!!!! Ok better go and get some sleep. bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
02 august 2003  
  
Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


End file.
